Isengard
by Czarna Pantera
Summary: Pewnego pięknego ranka Saruman Biały wyszedł na balkon swojej wieży i to, co zobaczył raczej mu się nie spodobało - na środku Isengardu znienacka pojawiło się jezioro. W tym samym czasie w Orthanku przebywał także Grima Smoczy Język, zdemaskowany zdrajca, ledwie parę dni wcześniej wygnany z Edoras, co jednak nie pozbawiło go zdolności do trzeźwego osądu każdej sytuacji. Parodia.
1. Isengard o poranku

_W zasadzie to mam poważne wątpliwości, czy warto tutaj publikować ten tekst, bo z moich obserwacji wynika, że opowiadania do „Władcy Pierścieni" (zwłaszcza te w języku polskim) raczej dużego grona czytelników na ff . net nie przyciągają. Ale może zostanę przyjemnie zaskoczona i będzie jakiś odzew? „Isengard" nie jest nowym opowiadaniem, ale mam do niego spory sentyment; był moim pierwszym dłuższym tekstem, wielokrotnie zresztą przerabianym i poprawianym. O czym to jest? W skrócie: zasadnicza część akcji dzieje się krótko po zatopieniu przez entów Isengardu, a głównymi bohaterami są Saruman i Gríma; ten ostatni sprawia chwilami wrażenie jedynej normalnej osoby w całej okolicy_.

_Podziękowania za korektę dla __**Falmawen**__, __**Míriel**__, __**Siean Riley**__ i __**Zair Ugru-nad**__._

_Ilustracja do rozdziału:____**tinyurl kropka com / b4k3k6b** (trzeba usunąć wszystkie spacje, a zamiast słowa "kropka" wstawić "." - inaczej się tego systemu oszukać nie da)._  


Saruman zawsze rozpoczynał każdy dzień tak samo. Z krótkiego snu budził się jeszcze przed świtem, by tradycyjnie wschód słońca powitać już z wysokości balkonu swej wieży, Orthanku. Do tego poranna herbata, starannie kultywowany (choć niekoniecznie jawnie) zwyczaj palenia fajki i kontrolny rzut oka na okolicę w celu sprawdzenia dwóch rzeczy: warunków pogodowych i czy orkom nie przyszło przypadkiem do głowy, aby przerwać pracę. Ostatnio Isengard funkcjonował na pełnych obrotach i taki stan rzeczy należało utrzymać.

Czarodziej skierował się na balkon, niespiesznie nabijając fajkę zielem. W progu zatrzymał się jeszcze i obejrzał w kierunku wnętrza komnaty, nasłuchując przez chwilę. No tak, nic nie wskazywało na to, że lada chwila zjawi się tutaj jego sługa z herbatą. Spóźniał się jak zwykle. Pewnie znów będzie nieudolnie usprawiedliwiał swoją niekompetencję, zrzucając wszystko na „kłopoty techniczne". Przy gotowaniu wody?

— Gríma! Gdzie moja herbata? — zawołał Czarodziej, dochodząc do wniosku, że jeżeli nie pogoni sługi, to będzie czekał do wieczora. I to zapewne następnego dnia.

— Już idę, mój panie — dobiegła odpowiedź gdzieś z wnętrza wieży.

Drugie piętro, oszacował Saruman i westchnął.

Na obecną sytuację w Orthanku spory wpływ miały wydarzenia ostatnich dni.

Konspiracyjną część działalności Isengardu w Rohanie diabli wzięli trochę wcześniej niż można się tego było spodziewać; cały spisek w Edoras został wykryty, a pośrednim skutkiem tego stało się spuszczenie Grímy ze schodów i dość jasne zakomunikowanie mu, że ma się więcej w ojczystym kraju nie pokazywać na oczy. W drodze wyjątkowej łaski (ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu społecznemu), normalna, w tego rodzaju przypadkach, kara, czyli ścięcie, została zamieniona na wygnanie. Co do uczuć, jakie żywili do niego rodacy, Gríma nie mógł mieć żadnych złudzeń i w tej sytuacji nader wątpliwe było czy oddalenie się nawet poza granice Marchii wystarczyłoby, aby zachować życie. Nędzne, bo nędzne, ale jednak własne; przyzwyczaił się do niego i na pewno nie miał zamiaru się z nim przedwcześnie rozstawać.

Sarumana nieszczególnie obchodziły te przyziemne problemy jego sługi; bardziej istotnym stał się fakt, że Gríma przestał być tak naprawdę przydatny. Dotychczas z jego polecenia działał na dworze w Edoras, skutecznie mącąc w kraju, wprowadzając kontrolowany chaos w polityce obronnej i tym samym wystawiając na żer isengardzkiej armii cały jego obszar od Bramy Rohanu aż po Zachodnią Bruzdę. A teraz? Biały Czarodziej domyślał się, dlaczego ten wrócił do Orthanku; alternatywą byłoby dla niego poniewieranie się po okolicy, gdzie Nazgûl mówił dobranoc, a tego nikt nie uznałby za kuszącą perspektywę. Jednak na korzyść Grímy przemawiał fakt, że był on obecnie jedynym, który potrafił parzyć całkiem niezłą herbatę. Uruk-hai się do tej czynności absolutnie nie nadawali (zresztą jak do wszystkiego co wymagało większej finezji niż machnięcie mieczem). A poza tym Saruman nie miał zwyczaju zwalniać z przyrzeczeń tych, którzy mu służyli. Ogółem wszystkie te czynniki razem wzięte sprawiły, że Gríma znalazł nowe miejsce zamieszkania w Orthanku.

Czarodziej, w oczekiwaniu na herbatę, postanowił poświęcić się zwyczajowym obserwacjom meteorologicznym. Rzucił okiem na niebo — wszystko w normie. Następnie spojrzał na panoramę Isengardu. I stwierdził, że coś mu tutaj mocno nie pasuje...

„Zaraz... wszystkie drzewa kazałem wyciąć w pień" — pomyślał Saruman — „to się zgadza. Koniec z pyleniem i tymi wiewiórami Radagasta, co to mi tylko skakały pod oknami... Jakoś tutaj mniej dymu niż zwykle... Znów się orkowie obijają, niech ich licho... Ale poza tym..."

Przez chwilę nie wierzył własnym oczom. Łudził się jeszcze nadzieją, że stan rzeczy, który właśnie zastał, jest czymś normalnym. Może po prostu zapomniał, jak to wszystko wygląda? Nie najmłodszy już był, drobne zaniki pamięci mogły mu się przydarzyć...

— Gríma, chodź no tutaj! — zawołał raz jeszcze.

— Już jestem! — Gríma właśnie osiągnął wysokość komnaty. Postawił tacę z herbatą na stole i zbliżył się do Czarodzieja. Saruman stał, kurczowo wczepiony w poręcz balkonu tak, jakby bez tego wieża miała się zawalić. Teraz, kątem oka ujrzawszy swego sługę, z trudem oderwał się od balustrady i odwrócił się ku niemu.

— Mam do ciebie pewne pytanie... — rzekł Saruman; uwadze Grímy nie uszło, że dość słabym głosem.

— Tak?

— Czy my mamy w Isengardzie jezioro?

— Jakie jezioro?

— Sam zobacz — powiedział Saruman, z obliczem lekko pobladłym.

Gríma wyszedł na balkon i spojrzał ponad balustradą. W dole rozpościerał się obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. To, co jeszcze wczoraj pretendowało do potęgi równej mrocznej sile Barad-dûr, dzisiaj zamieniło się w ruinę. Faktycznie, jezioro jak się patrzy. Tylko skąd? Gríma spojrzał na niebo. Czysty błękit i słońce jaśniejące na horyzoncie oberwanie chmury wykluczało. Tsun? W górach?

Gríma zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Czarodziej oczekuje od niego jakiegoś komentarza, stosownego do zaistniałej sytuacji. Niestety, o tej porze Gríma nie bardzo był w stanie go wygłosić. Zawsze lepiej pracowało mu się w nocy i chociaż mógł funkcjonować w godzinach wczesnoporannych, to absolutnie nie potrafił logicznie myśleć czy konstruować rozsądnych wniosków, nim słońce na dobre nie pojawiło się na niebie.

— O! — rzekł w końcu.

— To wszystko, co masz do powiedzenia na ten temat? — warknął Saruman.

— O, jezioro? — zaryzykował Gríma.

— Zbudujże jakąś pełną wypowiedź!

— Nieciekawie to wygląda...

— Tyle to i ja wiem — odparł Saruman z irytacją. — Czary jakieś czy co? Nie, zaraz, czarami to ja się tutaj zajmuję! — zreflektował się.

Przez chwilę panowało milczenie. Czarodziej raz jeszcze powiódł spojrzeniem po przemodelowanym krajobrazie, który roztaczał się w dole. Przekonawszy się dobitnie, że jezioro dalej znajduje się na miejscu i nigdzie się nie wybiera, jęknął bezgłośnie, po czym stwierdził zdecydowanie, że musi zapalić.

Gríma, który wciąż przyglądał się okolicy, kątem oka dostrzegł, że Czarodziejowi trzęsą się ręce. Trzeci raz podejmował próbę nabicia fajki i nadal nie mógł trafić. Wyglądało na to, że zmiana krajobrazu dość mocno nim wstrząsnęła.

— Tama — zauważył Gríma.

— Co?

— Tama jest przerwana.

— Cóż takiego? Faktycznie! Niech no ja tylko dorwę tego co odpowiadał za jej budowę!

— Ośmielę się przypuszczać, mój panie, że utonął w powodzi, co jest wielce prawdopodobne, zważywszy na to, że pod wodą znajduje się obecnie większość zabudowań.

— Tym lepiej dla niego — warknął pod nosem Saruman.

— Kto w ogóle wymyślił, żeby budować tamę koło Isengardu?

— Ja — odparł Saruman z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku.

Gríma stwierdził, że powinien bardziej uważać na to, co mówi.

— Aha, no tak, faktycznie. Ale może nie trzeba było tego dawać orkom do wykonania?

— A komu? Siła robocza teraz kosztuje. I to dużo. Poza tym to nie kwestia konstrukcji. Sam osobiście kreśliłem plany... Chyba mnie nie podejrzewasz o brak umiejętności? — zapytał groźnie.

— Nie śmiałbym, mój panie! — Gríma natychmiast poprzysiągł sobie solennie, że już nic więcej o tamie nie wspomni.

— No, ja myślę — mruknął Saruman i powrócił do zasadniczego tematu. — To mi wygląda na obcą ingerencję!

— Konkurencja?

— Wróg.

— Kogo podejrzewasz, panie? Gandalfa? — zapytał Gríma. — Może się zdenerwował za tą ostatnią przegraną w szachy?

Na samo wspomnienie Gandalfa Saruman zazgrzytał zębami i spojrzał koso na sługę. Gríma nie bez przyczyny uznał, że lepiej zmienić temat.

— Szkoda, że Isengard nie leży na wybrzeżu.

Saruman spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

— Można by połączenie z otwartym morzem otworzyć. Żegluga śródlądowa to teraz przyszłość. A poza tym bliskość wody uspokaja.

Tak, Gríma stanowczo powinien był uważać na to, co mówi o tej godzinie. Zapomniał o powściągliwości, ale za to obudził się na dobre natychmiast, gdy tylko dostrzegł wzrok Sarumana, zapowiadający, że to na nim Czarodziej wyładuje swoją złość.

Najwidoczniej Sarumana bliskość wody wcale nie uspokajała.

— Może herbatki? — zapytał prędko Gríma, chcąc zająć jego uwagę czymś innym niż drażliwy temat jeziora.

— W takiej chwili? A zresztą... Co ma się zmarnować. Możesz podać.

— Z cukrem?

— Cukier? — zapytał ze zdziwieniem Saruman — Czyś ty z konia spadł?

— Owszem, niejeden raz. A ostatnio wczoraj — odparł Gríma z niechęcią, wciąż czując w boku skutki owego upadku.

— Rohańczyk, nie ma co — rzekł z drwiną Saruman, gasząc fajkę. — Od razu widać, żeś wrodził się w ród Eorla... Przypominam, że herbata z cukrem to rzecz niedopuszczalna.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo zabija cały smak.

— To ja może pójdę po wrzątek, mój panie...

— Czekaj — zatrzymał go Saruman, pilnie przyglądając się czemuś w dole. — Widzisz, co tam stoi? Mam pewne podejrzenia, ale ja już sam nie jestem pewien... Utwierdź mnie w przekonaniu, bo może ja źle widzę...

Gríma spojrzał w kierunku, który wskazał Czarodziej. Tuż przy zrujnowanej bramie dało się dostrzec coś, co przypomniało stare, rosochate drzewo.

— Drzewo? — rzekł z wahaniem Gríma.

— To jest ent. Nie do wiary... Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek któregoś zobaczę. A tymczasem... U moich bram...

— Cóż to jest, ten ent?

— Nie co, a kto. Entowie to pasterze drzew. Należy dodać, że wszyscy są mocno przewrażliwieni na punkcie ochrony przyrody. Wygląda na to, że Drzewiec, ich przywódca, ruszył swoje korzenie. No i masz... — mruknął pod nosem Saruman i znienacka wpadł w furię. — Zrujnowali mi Isengard! Jak oni śmieli! Kto to widział, żeby tak znieważać Sarumana Wie... Białego!

Gríma udał, że nie słyszał tego momentu zawahania.

Jakiś czas temu Saruman wpadł na pomysł, aby zastąpić całkiem dostojny, ale przy tym dość prosty tytuł, takim, który brzmiałby bardziej niezwykle. Dumał i dumał, aż w końcu uznał, że miano Saruman Wielu Barw będzie robić lepsze wrażenie niż Saruman Biały. Zanim jednak zaczął je stosować, zapytał swojego sługę, cóż ten o tym sądzi. Grimę, gdy tylko usłyszał ten przydomek, z lekka zatkało. Nieśmiało stwierdził, że idea ta wydaje mu się odrobinę chybiona. Poproszony o rozwinięcie myśli (dość lodowatym tonem, gdyż Czarodziej nie lubił, gdy kwestionowano jego pomysły) odparł, że zmiana przydomka może wpłynąć na wizerunek Sarumana nad wyraz niekorzystnie. Niektórzy orkowie mieli problemy z zapamiętywaniem długich nazw. Co będzie, jeżeli któryś z nich przekręci to miano i nazwie go na przykład Sarumanem Wielobarwnym? Od tego już niedaleko do Sarumana Kolorowego, albo, jeszcze gorzej — Tęczowego. Cóż się stanie, jeżeli takie zmodyfikowanego miano stanie się obiektem żartów? Jawnie, wiadomo, nikt się nie ośmieli, ale skrycie... Czarodziej, posłyszawszy tę argumentację, najpierw zamilkł na chwilę. Na tyle długą, że Gríma zaczynał już sądzić, że wykazał się zbytnią śmiałością w wydawaniu tej opinii i może się to dla niego skończyć (przy drobnej pomocy Czarodzieja) przyspieszonym zejściem ze schodów bez użycia nóg. Na szczęście jego złe przeczucia nie sprawdziły się. Argumentacja do Sarumana trafiła, chociaż on sam nigdy by się nie przyznał, z jakiego dokładnie powodu uznał przydomek Wielu Barw za niepraktyczny. Ostatecznie poprzestał tylko na stwierdzeniu, że mu jednak nie odpowiada i postanowił pozostać Sarumanem Białym.

Przypomnienie sobie tego wszystkiego zajęło Grímie około trzech sekund. Uporawszy się ze wspomnieniami, postanowił powrócić do zasadniczego tematu. W przeciwnym wypadku zachodziło ryzyko, że będzie tkwić tutaj razem z Czarodziejem do jutra, bowiem ten, odpracowawszy popadnięcie w furię, pomruczał pod nosem jeszcze coś o „kulach ognistych" i popadł w zupełnie nie pasującą do jego wizerunku apatię. Wyglądało to dość niepokojąco i stało się jasne, że bez zdecydowanej presji zewnętrznej Saruman nie ruszy się z balkonu.

— Czy domyślasz się, panie, dlaczego entowie zdecydowali się na atak? — zapytał Gríma, chociaż dla niego powód był całkiem jasny.

Czarodziej nic nie mówił przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym rzekł:

— Może przez to, że zasuszyłem moje niezapominki?

— A nie dlatego, panie, że kazałeś wyciąć jakąś połowę jego lasów? — ośmielił się wyrazić wątpliwość Gríma.

— Nie, skądże? — odparł Saruman ze zdziwieniem, powoli przychodząc do siebie. — Jakie to ma znaczenie? Pewnie nawet nie zauważył.

Tym razem Gríma powstrzymał się od komentarza.

Przez chwilę stali jeszcze na balkonie. Herbata stygła. A Saruman wpatrywał się gniewnie w enta, przygryzając cybuch zgaszonej fajki ze zdenerwowania i bezsilnej wściekłości.

— I co dalej? — zapytał Gríma.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Muszę pomyśleć — odparł Saruman. — Ciesz się, że nie ty będziesz to sprzątać.

Powiedziawszy to, odwrócił się i zszedł z balkonu, na wszelki wypadek nie oglądając się za siebie, aby uniknąć ponownego widoku koszmaru, który roztaczał się w dole. Tego, co już zdążył zobaczyć, wystarczyło mu na cały dzień z nawiązką.

— A herbata?

— Jakoś mi przeszła ochota — odparł Czarodziej grobowym tonem.

Gríma spoglądał chwilę za Sarumanem, który zniknął we wnętrzu swojego gabinetu, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Sługa Czarodzieja westchnął. Miał niejasne przeczucie, że owa powódź to dopiero początek kłopotów. Fatalne były dla niego te ostatnie dni. W Edoras, jakby nie patrzeć, pełnił funkcję królewskiego doradcy a tutaj? Co mu pozostało? Parzenie herbaty...

„Cóż za upadek" — pomyślał z niechęcią.

Lecz gdyby wiedział, jaką rolę przyjdzie odegrać mu w tej całej historii, wielce pożałowałby, że jego uczestnictwo w niej nie ograniczało się tylko do zaparzania herbaty...

_c.d.n._


	2. Głos rozsądku

_**DancingOnRainbow** dziękuję za komentarz. Pippin i Merry wkroczą do akcji za kilka rozdziałów :)_

_Ilustracja: __**tinyurl kropka com / co8mszn**__ (jak poprzednio: __trzeba usunąć wszystkie spacje, a zamiast słowa "kropka" wstawić ".")._

Saruman był delikatnie mówiąc zły.

Najchętniej sam, na własne oczy, obejrzałby uszkodzenia tamy, ale świadomość, że nie miałby jak pod nią dotrzeć (co najwyżej wpław), spowodowała, że zdecydowanie poniechał tego zamiaru. Zresztą, na tym etapie oglądanie już by nic nie pomogło. Należało skupić się raczej na rozważaniu obecnej sytuacji i wyciągnąć jakieś logiczne wnioski z tej skąpej ilości informacji, którymi dysponował.

Ktoś uszkodził tamę i wszystko wskazywało na to, że stali za tym entowie. Do czego to doszło w tym Śródziemiu... Taki wandalizm! Kiedyś Istarich bardziej poważano. A teraz? Szkoda gadać.

Żadnego szacunku dla Czarodzieja, który z trudem usiłuje wdrożyć swoją wizję świata i stara się działać dla dobra ogółu... Same przeciwności, same problemy, wszyscy rzucają huornów pod nogi... A teraz jeszcze to, pomyślał Saruman z irytacją. Powrócił do swoich rozważań.

Nadzwyczaj dziwne było to, że entowie tak nagle postanowili przyczynić się do gwałtownego przemodelowania rzeźby terenu w Nan Curunír. Oni i czynne działanie! Dobre sobie. I z jakiegoż powodu mieliby to uczynić? Przez parę wyciętych drzew? Bzdura. Drzewa odrastają. Ubyło im czy co? No dobrze, orkowie wykarczowali te kilka hektarów z Fangornu. Niech nawet będzie, że kilkanaście. A może kilkadziesiąt? Szczerze mówiąc, Saruman sam już nie był pewien i postanowił to później sprawdzić w dokumentacji. Na razie zostawił w spokoju hektary, powracając do pierwotnego tematu.

I skojarzenie pojawiło się natychmiast.

Gandalf.

Pierwszy i jedyny podejrzany. W końcu nikt rozsądny nie stwierdziłby, że parę głupich drzewopodobnych stworów, którym powiedzenie zwrotu „dzień dobry" zajmuje tydzień, z własnej i nieprzymuszonej woli wyruszyło z Fangornu, w którym tkwiły chyba od początku świata, jeszcze nim słonce i księżyc pojawiły się na niebie; ktoś musiał ich do tego zachęcić.

Może i Gríma miał rację, sugerując, że to Gandalf za tym wszystkim stoi...

Saruman podszedł do okna i spojrzał w dal. Niestety, dal wypadła mu akurat na spokojnej toni jeziora, a to wystarczyło, aby na powrót wprawić go w podły nastrój. Odwrócił się od okna i zaczął na nowo krążyć po swojej komnacie. Brakowało mu jednak tej herbaty... Ale teraz nie miał czasu na coś tak przyziemnego.

Gandalf... Czy mógł być aż tak niebezpieczny? Dotychczas ograniczał się tylko do kwestionowania zdania Sarumana przy każdej okazji (z czystej złośliwości oczywiście) i udzielania mu pouczeń (co denerwowało Białego Czarodzieja niewymownie). Zaś w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń... Ostatecznie Gandalf powrócił do tego świata (a Saruman sądził, że ma go już z głowy, stary przyjaciel, wiadomo, w szachy było z kim pograć, ale ostatnio się zrobił kłopotliwy, no i te różne punkty widzenia odnośnie tego, jak powinna wyglądać Czwarta Era), zmienił się (kto mu pozwolił rościć sobie prawa do bieli?!) i ogólnie zaczął się strasznie rządzić (jak to się może Majarowi w głowie poprzestawiać, gdy tylko zacznie porządnie się ubierać). Wszystko to razem było nad wyraz niepokojące... Nawet bardzo. Saruman poniewczasie zaczął podejrzewać, że może zbytnio zlekceważył Gandalfa... Czyżby Mithrandir przeszedł od słów do czynów?

Ostatecznie Biały Czarodziej zaniechał bezcelowego krążenia po komnacie i postanowił zasięgnąć wieści.

Tknięty złym przeczuciem, pospiesznie udał się na wyższe piętro wieży, by zajrzeć w palantír.

I to, co w nim zobaczył, wybitnie mu się nie spodobało...

* * *

Gríma postanowił dyskretnie usunąć się z zasięgu Czarodzieja.

Niech się na kimś innym wyładowuje, pomyślał i postanowił znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie, które jednocześnie gwarantowałoby, że Saruman zapomni o jego istnieniu aż do czasu popołudniowej herbaty.

Nie miał wielkiego wyboru. Ostatecznie skończyło się na tym, że usiadł na schodach przed wieżą, z naprędce zmontowaną wędką w ręku, mając nadzieję na złowienie czegoś interesującego. Co prawda ryby jakoś nie chciały brać, ale za to rozrywki innego rodzaju nie brakowało. Miał doskonały widok na orków, który zorganizowali strajk generalny, połączony z akcją protestacyjną. Pływali na tratwach, zbitych z resztek drewna, które ostało się po katastrofie, wprost pod oknami komnat Sarumana tak, żeby ten mógł ich dobrze słyszeć. Z treści ich okrzyków Gríma wywnioskował, że żywią głęboką urazę do Czarodzieja za zbyt dużą wilgotność klimatu i przesadne nawodnienie terenu, domagając się od niego, żeby to zlikwidował albo inaczej nie ma co liczyć na jakąkolwiek formę działalności z ich strony.

Ciekawe co teraz zrobi Saruman, zastanawiał się Gríma. Niech on też pozna jak to jest, kiedy wszystko się sprzysięga przeciwko tobie, pomyślał z ponurą satysfakcją.

Na chwilę oderwał się od obserwacji strajku i na powrót wbił wzrok w unoszący się leniwie na wodzie spławik. Orkowie na chwilę zamilkli — najwidoczniej zrobili sobie przerwę. Cisza panowała niemal kompletna, wyjąwszy rozlegający się od czasu do czasu chlupot wody. Nad tym, co ów dźwięk wywoływało, Gríma się nie zastanawiał. Dlatego też o mało co nie zleciał ze schodów, gdy nieopodal rozległ się donośny głos:

— Hmpf, hmpf, cóż za pochopność! Czy ty naprawdę spodziewasz się tutaj coś złowić?

Gríma poderwał wzrok. Na lewo od schodów, tuż obok krawędzi jednego z czterech masywnych filarów, wykonanych z czarnego kamienia, które stanowiły podstawę wieży, stało coś, co przypominało sporej wielkości drzewo, ale nim z pewnością nie było, bo jak powszechnie wiadomo, drzewa się samodzielnie nie przemieszczają i nie mówią. Gríma był przekonany, że nie dalej jak przed kwadransem nic takiego tam się nie znajdowało. Teraz zdębiał kompletnie, czując, że nie jest zdolny do wykonania żadnego ruchu ani wypowiedzenia jakiegokolwiek słowa. Dziwny przybysz także się nie odzywał, jedynie uważnie obserwując go wejrzeniem niezwykłych oczu, barwy brązu usianego plamkami zieleni.

Cała ta sytuacja trwała przez długą chwilę. A nawet przez kilka długich chwil. Gdyby ktoś chciał stworzyć szkic, ilustrujący tę scenę, nie miałby problemu ze zbyt ruchliwymi modelami, z których najbardziej żywym w tym momencie elementem, był spławik unoszący się na wodzie.

— Hmpf, hmpf, cóż to, Smoczy Język nie znajduje tym razem żadnej odpowiedzi? — zapytał w końcu stwór.

— Skąd znasz to... to miano? — wyjąkał Gríma, odzyskując zdolność mowy.

— Och, wiem o tobie wystarczająco dużo — oświadczył po chwili przybysz, po czym umilkł, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby zamyślił się głęboko. Może konstruował kolejną wypowiedź?

W międzyczasie Gríma zdążył sobie przypomnieć o czym rano (a właściwie o bladym świcie) mówił Saruman. To musiał być ent i to prawdopodobnie nie jakiś pośledniejszy z nich. Wyglądał na dość starego i dostojnego. Przynajmniej Grímie tak się wydawało. Nie miał pojęcia po czym poznaje się wiek u entów. Chyba nie po ilości gałęzi? Czyżby więc niespodziewanie znalazł się przed obliczem Drzewca?

Gríma postanowił zaryzykować pytanie, celem pozbierania dokładniejszych informacji.

Po co ja to robię, przemknęło mu przez myśl, słowa podziękowania przecież i tak nie usłyszę...

— Nie dosłyszałem twego imienia — rzekł ostrożnie Gríma. — A skoro ty znasz już moje... miano, to chyba wypadałoby się przedstawić?

— Hmpf, hmpf... dość pochopne jest takie pytanie, ale istotnie, grzeczność tego wymaga — przerwał na chwilę, jakby znów się zastanawiał. Gríma czekał cierpliwie. — Hm, hm, nazywają mnie Drzewcem. Albo też Fangornem.

— A ja cię chyba już kiedyś widziałem... — stwierdził nagle Gríma, przyglądając się entowi uważniej.

— Coś takiego! — rzekł Drzewiec tonem, który można by uznać za pochopny. — A kiedyż to?

— Wczoraj... Stałeś niedaleko od murów Isengardu, teraz sobie przypominam. Spłoszyłeś mi konia — rzekł Gríma z wyrzutem w głosie.

Chociaż z drugiej strony to i tak była złośliwa bestia, pomyślał, przelotnie wspominając podróż, którą odbył z Edoras do Isengardu na grzbiecie konia, którego nawet przy jak najszczerszych dobrych chęciach i przy posiadaniu jak najlepszych umiejętności jeździeckich, nie można by nazwać dobrze ujeżdżonym.

— Hm, hm... mam nadzieję, że się za bardzo nie potłukłeś — rzekł Drzewiec, z błyskiem w oku, który można by uznać u człowieka za złośliwy, a u enta prawie na pewno za kpiący.

— Ależ skąd — odrzekł Gríma, nie tracąc rezonu. — Jak spadać to z wysokiego konia...

— W istocie... ale im wyżej się wejdzie, tym niżej można spaść — oświadczył ent i zamilkł, spoglądając na wieżę, szczególnie zaś w stronę balkonu nad schodami.

— Z tego co widzę — podjął po chwili Drzewiec — Białemu Czarodziejowi nie wiedzie się ostatnio najlepiej...

— Można to tak nazwać — mruknął Gríma, zerkając w stronę orków, którzy na nowo podjęli protest, tym razem ze zdwojonym wysiłkiem.

Drzewiec postąpił powoli kilka kroków w bok, brodząc w wodzie, która jemu sięgała ledwie do kolan. Gríma spojrzał na niego z obawą, nie wiedząc zrazu co ten zamierza, ale ent chciał tylko lepiej przyjrzeć się strajkowi.

— Cóż, jak widzę Saruman nie kwapi się do rozmów ze swymi podwładnymi. Sądzę, że ze mną również nie byłby łaskaw zamienić choćby słowa. Ale ja komu innemu pozostawię tę kwestię. Nie bądźmy pochopni...

Drzewiec milczał przez chwilę, obserwując orków, po czym znów spojrzał na Grímę.

— Tak, hmpf, hmpf, ale zanim pójdę, chciałbym zadać ci jedno pytanie. Wcale nie pochopne.

— Ależ proszę bardzo, tylko z góry uprzedzam, nie pytaj o dwie rzeczy: co zamierza teraz Saruman, bo o tym nie mam pojęcia, i jak się parzy tą przeklętą Czarną Umbarską, bo ja od siedmiu lat nie mogę zapamiętać wszystkich składników... — rzekł Gríma ze zniechęceniem.

Drzewiec milczał przez chwilę, długą nawet jak na niego, pomrukując tylko pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak: „hm, hmpf, hmpf, hm, hm, hm". Zupełnie jak Saruman, usiłujący odczytać co w liście zaadresowanym do niego nabazgrał Radagast Bury.

— Dobrze więc — rzekł wreszcie ent. — Pytanie jest bardzo proste. Dlaczegoś nie porzucił służby u Czarodzieja, kiedyś miał szansę, bo wiem, że dano ci taką?

Gríma spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, bo to było ostatnim pytaniem, które spodziewał się usłyszeć. Nad tym, skąd Drzewiec miał takie dokładne informacje, nie zastanawiał się wcale.

— Jest parę powodów... — mruknął w końcu niechętnie. — Jednak jeden z nich jest ważniejszy niż wszystkie inne i kwestia ta jest całkiem nie do ominięcia...

Drzewiec czekał cierpliwie, prezentując godną podziwu niepochopność.

— Mój dożywotni kontrakt — rzekł Gríma grobowym tonem. — Wobec tego fakt, że nie miałbym gdzie się podziać, a tak w ogóle to pewnie bym już był nieżywy, to w sumie uwagi nie warta błahostka. A Saruman nie zwalnia łatwo z przyrzeczeń...

— Hmpf, hmpf, zatem podpisanie tego kontraktu to musiała być straszna pochopność — stwierdził Drzewiec. — No nic, pójdę już. Muszę się napić świeżej wody ze strumienia, bo tutaj, że tak powiem, jest pozaklasowa, naprawdę, łowienie ryb w tym miejscu... hm, hm, hmpf, hmpf... — tak pomrukując ent powoli odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku źródeł Iseny.

Gríma zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to wszystko mu się nie przyśniło. Możliwe, że jeszcze nie obudził się do końca. Spojrzał na niebo. Słońce nie stało jeszcze w zenicie, ale ranek minął już dawno. Nie przypuszczał, że rozmowa z tym dziwnym stworem zajęła mu tak dużo czasu.

Gríma po krótkim namyśle doszedł do wniosku, że lepiej nic nie mówić Sarumanowi o wizycie enta — w trosce o jego zdrowie oczywiście. Po co ma się dodatkowo denerwować?

W tym samym momencie, w którym to pomyślał, wędzisko zadrżało gwałtownie. Gríma spojrzał na błyskawicznie znikającą pod wodą żyłkę, ciągnięta przez coś wielkiego. Podjął szybką decyzję; diabli bierz wędkę, nie wiadomo co ten Saruman trzymał w tych swoich podziemiach, może teraz to wylazło i gdzieś tutaj pływa. Puścił wędzisko i obserwował przez chwilę, jak w mgnieniu oka kij znika pod mętną wodą. W ten oto sposób stracił jedyne zajęcie, jakie pozostało mu po jakże pochopnej rozmowie z entem.

Jednak nie na tyle długo, by zdążyć się ponudzić, bowiem od strony wieży rozległ się dobrze znany wrzask:

— Grímaaaaa!

Oznaczało to, że Saruman znów czegoś chce, a Gríma, niestety, nie mógł tym razem udawać, że nie słyszy. Wzruszył ramionami, wstał, otrzepał się i udał do środka, aby wspiąć się na te osiemdziesiąt cztery (i pół) z tych siedmiuset dwudziestu jeden (i pół) kamiennych stopni, które prowadziły na sam szczyt Orthanku. Osiemdziesiąty piąty stopień (licząc w kolejności od dołu) został w niepamiętnych czasach i w bliżej nieznanych okolicznościach ukruszony. Straszył poszarpaną krawędzią i stanowił niejako skazę na charakteryzujących się nieskazitelną czernią gładkiej powierzchni eleganckich schodach wieży. O dziwo, przywiązujący na ogół tak dużą wagę do majestatu i perfekcjonizmu Czarodziej, w tej akurat kwestii wykazywał się potwornym skąpstwem i żałował na naprawę. Cóż, przynajmniej było trochę rozrywki, gdy jakiś bardziej nieuważny z orków, po otrzymaniu rozkazów od Sarumana, potykał się na szczycie schodów, na wybrakowanym osiemdziesiątym piątym stopniu, tuż za podestem znajdującym się na wysokości komnat Czarodzieja i zlatywał na pysk, aż na sam dół, przy głośnym rumorze, od którego cała wieża drżałaby w posadach, gdyby tylko ci, którzy ją budowali, mniej przyłożyli się do swojej pracy.

Gríma, nieco zasapany, dotarł na górę, ciesząc się tylko tym, że tym razem nie musi wspinać się przynajmniej na wszystkie siedemset dwadzieścia jeden (i pół) stopni. A niestety, bywało tak już nieraz, szczególnie wieczorową porą, gdy Saruman udawał się na platformę na szczycie wieży, aby obserwować gwiazdy. Dziwnym trafem zdarzało się to niemal zawsze, gdy Gríma znajdował się w Isengardzie (a za czasów, gdy pełnił służbę na dworze w Edoras, wcale nie pojawiał się w Orthanku tak często). Wtedy też Czarodziej często życzył sobie, aby mu przyniesiono herbatę, gdyż zwykł ją popijać nawet wtedy, gdy badał układy konstelacji. Lepiej mu się je wtedy oglądało czy co? Pomijając nawet kwestię wspinaczki z herbatą po schodach (miejscami bardzo krętych, zwłaszcza w przypadku górnych pięter), Gríma nie widział w obserwacji gwiazd nic fascynującego. Na szczycie wieży wiał porywisty, zimny wiatr, a wszystkie elementy krajobrazu poniżej tonęły w gęstym mroku; może to i nawet lepiej, bo do ziemi było dość daleko, a sama platforma na szczycie wieży miała bardzo małą powierzchnię; zdecydowanie nie było to najlepsze miejsce do zastanawiania się nad tym, czy nie ma się przypadkiem lęku wysokości. Dodatkową niechęć Grímy do tego miejsca budził fakt, że wszystkie symbole astronomiczne, wyryte na powierzchni platformy obserwacyjnej, musiały być zawsze idealnie wyczyszczone i lśniące. Łatwo się domyślić komu przypadało w udziale dbanie o ich stan.

Teraz Gríma wsunął się ostrożnie do komnat, obawiając się, że Czarodziej wołał go jedynie po to, aby wyładować na kimś swoją furię i spuścić z tych osiemdziesięciu czterech (i pół) stopni. O nie, Gríma zachował jeszcze resztki godności; niech sobie zrzuci któregoś z tych swoich Uruk-hai!

Jednak Saruman nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby chciał się na kimś czynnie wyładowywać. Siedział na swoim czarnym tronie z wysokim oparciem i bębnił nerwowo długimi palcami po lśniącej poręczy. Widać było po nim wyraźnie, że resztki cierpliwości stracił już dawno.

— Słyszałeś ich? — warknął, gdy tylko dostrzegł Grímę, który po wejściu do komnaty zatrzymał się niepewnie na progu.

— Trudno było nie słyszeć, strasznie się drą... — mruknął pod nosem.

Saruman posłał mu straszne spojrzenie. Gríma skarcił się w duchu za nieostrożność i rzekł, by ułagodzić Czarodzieja:

— Trzeba by coś z tym zrobić, prawda?

— Ale co?! — zapytał z rozpaczą w głosie Saruman, która wskazywała na to, że jest on na skraju załamania nerwowego.

— Przemówić do nich — odrzekł Gríma bez wahania.

— I co im powiem? — zapytał Saruman z kompletnym zniechęceniem. Urwał na chwilę, by nabić fajkę zielem. Zapalił ją i wypuścił kółko dymu. — Mam dość zmartwień na głowie, nie mam czasu na wymyślanie przemówień i pertraktacje z podwładnymi.

— Może byś im powiedział, panie, żeby... — Gríma urwał, zastanawiając się przez chwilę. — O, wiem! Niech sprawdzą w swoich kontraktach, czy jest tam mowa o przerywaniu pracy podczas, nazwijmy to... drobnych utrudnień.

— Przecież oni nie potrafią czytać...!

— I właśnie o to chodzi!

Saruman popatrzył na niego przez chwilę w zamyśleniu, rozważając ten pomysł. A potem wstał bez słowa i zaczął krążyć po komnacie jak miał w zwyczaju gdy rozmyślał.

— A jak nie dadzą się przekonać? — zapytał po chwili Saruman, przystając.

— Sądzę, że twój dar przekonywania, mój panie, załatwi sprawę...

— Masz rację — Czarodziej wyglądał na ostatecznie zdecydowanego.

Saruman zostawił fajkę, zabrał swoją różdżkę i wyszedł na balkon, aby przemówić do orków. Gríma nie słyszał, co dokładnie powiedział im Czarodziej, ale po kilku minutach Saruman wrócił bardzo zadowolony. Zaciekawiony Gríma podszedł do okna i dostrzegł orków pospiesznie wiosłujących czym popadnie i oddalających się w szybkim tempie od wieży ku ocalałym zabudowaniom. Bardzo szybkim.

— Co im takiego powiedziałeś, panie, że tak się zerwali?! — zapytał zdumiony.

— Jak narzekali jeszcze na te kontrakty, to pogroziłem, że ześlę na nich lawinę, smoka i trzęsienie ziemi. Do tego kulę ognistą, oczywiście — odpowiedział spokojnie Saruman, dość obojętnym tonem, starannie nabijając fajkę. — I do tego niekoniecznie w tej kolejności...

— Naprawdę możesz to zrobić, panie? — zapytał Gríma ze zdumieniem.

— Nie — odparł krótko Saruman. — Ale oni nie muszą o tym wiedzieć — dodał z satysfakcją.

_c.d.n._


	3. Ambitne przedsięwzięcie

_DancingOnRainbow__ – każdy sygnał zainteresowania jest mile widziany :) _

_Ilustracja: __**tinyurl kropka com / d39zg66**__ (ten sam system co poprzednio: __trzeba usunąć wszystkie spacje, a zamiast słowa "kropka" wstawić ".")._

Południe minęło już całkiem spokojnie; a nawet, mówiąc szczerze, nudno. Gríma znów zyskał nieco wolnego czasu, przerwanego tylko raz wezwaniem Sarumana, który zażądał filiżanki Czarnej Umbarskiej. Było to wydarzenie wprowadzające element grozy w zwyczajowym rozkładzie dnia Grímy.

Czarna Umbarska śmiało mogła pretendować do miana jednego z najgorszych koszmarów świata. Nie istniał chyba drugi równie skomplikowany przepis, zaś jego wynalazca był zapewne wrogiem ludzkości, chociaż akurat na tę ostatnią opinię znaczny wpływ miały subiektywne odczucia Grímy, zwiększone dodatkowo przez fakt, że każdy dzień w Orthanku się od tej herbaty zaczynał i często też na niej kończył. Niezależnie od uprzedzeń Grímy Czarna Umbarska istotnie miała prawo sprawiać problemy, bowiem zarówno jej skład, jak i sposób parzenia był dość niecodzienny. Podobno przepis na nią przywiózł do cywilizowanego świata jakiś podróżnik, który wiele lat temu błąkał się po dzikich krajach południa. Jego imię jakoś nie zachowało się dla potomności, zresztą, cóż się dziwić, skoro jedyne co przywiózł ze sobą z podróży to liście kilku różnych gatunków herbaty i przepis na Czarną Umbarską? Doprawdy, nie mógł się na tym południu czymś innym zająć? Na przykład pisaniem pamiętników? Inni chyba pisali... Albo sporządzaniem map odludnych obszarów? Istniało jeszcze tyle innych możliwości! Nie mógł rysować szkiców, polować na wielkie koty, ujeżdżać mûmakili, zaciągnąć się na statek piratów albo zająć się tym podobnymi drobnostkami? Nie, akurat musiał się trafić jakiś miłośnik herbaty... Co Gríma sobie o nim myślał, lepiej nie precyzować.

Czarna Umbarska wymagała ściśle określonego sposobu parzenia. Nie był to właściwie jeden gatunek herbaty, a mieszanina kilku różnych rodzajów, co wybitnie podwyższało stopień trudności przygotowywania tego napoju. Gríma nigdy nie mógł spamiętać, jak należy to wszystko razem pozbierać, aby otrzymać korzystny (i oczekiwany) efekt końcowy. Problemy zdarzały się nawet wtedy, gdy przepis miał tuż przed oczami. Tyle a tyle tego, tamto zalać wrzątkiem, ale czego innego już nie można, bo liście szlag trafi, zaraz, a może te inne też były do zalania wrzątkiem? Grímie zawsze ręka drżała, gdy mieszał składniki; nieustannie miał wrażenie, że doda czegoś za dużo i w rezultacie filiżanka się rozpuści. Czarna Umbarska była dosyć mocna... I te fusy przeklęte! W żadnej innej, przyzwoitej herbacie fusy się tak nie zachowywały. Część wypływa, część zostaje na dnie — normalna sprawa. Ale żeby fusy dosłownie uciekały przed odcedzaniem? A przecież w herbacie Sarumana fusów być nie może, bo fusy są obok cukru jedną z dwóch rzeczy, których Czarodziej w swojej herbacie nie toleruje. Zresztą w Czarnej Umbarskiej cukier się nie rozpuszcza, tylko pływa po wierzchu... Naprawdę, ktoś, kto wymyślił ten przepis, musiał być chyba jakiś nienormalny...

Na nieszczęście Saruman wyjątkowo upodobał sobie tę akurat herbatę. Dlaczego nie mógł wybrać czerwonej? Albo zielonej? Nic tylko Czarna Umbarska i Czarna Umbarska, jakby już żadnej innej na świecie nie było. W zasadzie po tak długim czasie Gríma powinien znać już przepis na pamięć. Jednak nawet wtedy nie poważyłby się na parzenie tej przeklętej herbaty bez listy składników pod ręką. Za duża odpowiedzialność.

Perypetie z tą herbatą zdarzały się nieziemskie. Gríma szczególnie dobrze pamiętał jedno z takich wydarzeń.

Pewnego razu Saruman zażyczył sobie Czarnej Umbarskiej. Gríma zaparzył ją oczywiście i podał. Należy wspomnieć, że akurat nie znajdował się w najlepszej formie, bo raz, że miał za sobą podróż z Edoras, a dwa, że była to pora, o której normalni ludzie śpią.

Czarodziej tylko spojrzał na zawartość filiżanki i rzekł jakimś dziwnym tonem:

— Gríma...

— Tak, mój panie?

— Czy jednym ze składników Czarnej Umbarskiej są krucze pióra?

— Słucham? — odparł odruchowo Gríma, sądząc, że może źle usłyszał.

— Zadałem ci pytanie.

— Nooo... nie — odpowiedział Gríma.

— To co one, na Morgotha, robią w mojej herbacie?!

Gríma oprzytomniał z miejsca, ale bynajmniej nie sprawiło to, że udzielił jakiejś sensownej odpowiedzi.

Ostatecznie skończyło się na ponownym parzeniu Czarnej Umbarskiej. Saruman musiał był chyba w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze, bo nawet dużej urazy do sługi nie żywił i ograniczył się tylko do oględnego wyrażenia wątpliwości odnośnie stanu wzroku Grímy. Szczęściem, nie podejrzewał go o próbę otrucia, bo faktycznie, trucie kogokolwiek kruczymi piórami nijakiego sensu nie miało.

Jeżeli zaś chodziło o Grímę, to jego nie przestawało dręczyć, skąd wzięły się w Czarnej Umbarskiej te przeklęte, krucze pióra. Przecież same do niej nie przyfrunęły... Z krukiem chyba też nie? Żaden tak koszmarnie nie linieje, a zresztą, nawet gdyby, to na kruka by chyba zwrócił uwagę? Czysty obłęd... Gríma przemknęło przez myśl, że to orkowie postanowili mu zrobić taki mało wyszukany kawał. Ale brakowało mu na to dowodów. A poza tym kiedy tą Czarną Umbarską parzył, to akurat żaden ork nie kręcił się w pobliżu. Ostatecznie Gríma postanowił poszukać u źródła. Przejrzał starannie wszystkie składniki, z których wtedy korzystał i, nie bez zdziwienia, ujrzał wśród nich owe nieszczęsne krucze pióra, zawinięte w jakiś papier. Na sam ten widok zgłupiał doszczętnie; jakim sposobem nie zauważył uprzednio, że nie są to ususzone liście, pozostawało dla niego tajemnicą. Chyba musiał już spać na jawie... Ale uczciwie trzeba przyznać, że takie rzeczy często mu się nie zdarzały. Bardziej przytomna część jego umysłu zajęła się dociekaniem, skąd owe krucze pióra mogły się znaleźć tam, gdzie na ogół leżała tylko herbata. Po krótkiej chwili przypomniał sobie, że kiedy parzył herbatę, zabrakło mu jednego ze składników. Musiał zejść na dół, do podziemi wieży, ciemno było, przy świecy kiepsko widać, o mało co się tych na schodach nie zabił, bo jakiś kretyn zostawił na środku deskę... Cudem odzyskawszy równowagę, ominął kłopotliwą przeszkodę i kierując się bardziej tym, co pamiętał o rozkładzie i lokalizacji pomieszczeń, niż tym, co istotnie widział, dotarł do odpowiedniej komnaty i zgarnął z półki domniemaną paczkę z herbatą... a to były pióra, żeby to Nazgûl kopnął... Skąd pióra w magazynie z zaopatrzeniem?! Kierunki się któremuś z orków pomyliły? Chyba musiał być kompletnie pijany... Swoją drogą, jeżeli znów pili ten ich potajemnie pędzony bimber, to nawet nic dziwnego.

W każdym razie widmo Czarnej Umbarskiej zostało tymczasowo usunięte na dalszy plan i poza tym nie działo się nic wstrząsającego. W końcu doszło do tego, że Gríma, próbując sobie znaleźć jakieś ambitne zajęcie, usiłował nauczyć Uruk-hai grać w szachy. Zapewne, gdyby mu się ta sztuka udała, przeszedłby do historii jako ten, który dokonał niemożliwego. Niestety, jego próby zakończyły się niepowodzeniem i dlatego w kronikach nie uwieczniono nic ponad to, jak Gríma usiłował tego dokonać.

Samo wzbudzenie przejściowego zainteresowania wśród Uruk-hai mógł sobie poczytywać za pewien sukces. Co prawda po niespełna półgodzinie pozostał już tylko jeden, który wykazał chęć uczestniczenia w tej umysłowej rozrywce, ale Gríma uznał, że to i tak niezły rezultat. Reszta Uruków jedynie spoglądała nieufnie na szachownicę i ograniczyła się do stwierdzenia, że Smoczy Język znów ma jakieś dziwne pomysły; próbowali też ukraść jedną figurę, aby sprawdzić jak daleko doleci, jeżeli wyrzuci się ją przez okno wieży — na szczęście Gríma zdążył im ją odebrać nim przeszli od słów do czynów. To z kolei niezbyt spodobało się Urukom. Jednak Gríma, który od wielu lat musiał sobie radzić z większymi i silniejszymi od siebie, w kontaktach z Urukami miał już spore doświadczenie. Nie tracąc głowy, zasugerował im, aby poszli na parter wieży, sprawdzić czy ich tam nie ma. Urukowie, zaintrygowani tą kwestią, natychmiast zapomnieli o szachach. Gríma pozbył się ich nie bez ulgi, bo zaczynali już stawać się denerwujący z tymi ich komentarzami typu: „Smoczy Język znów musi pokazywać, że jest mądrzejszy od nas!" albo „To istnieją gry, do których nie są potrzebne sztylety?". Ostatecznie w komnacie pozostali tylko on i Gurzuk, który był odrobinę inteligentniejszy od reszty swoich pobratymców — dziwne, ale nie niemożliwe bowiem, jak powszechnie wiadomo, wyjątek potwierdza regułę.

Uczciwie trzeba przyznać, że w dość krótkim czasie do Gurzuka dotarło, że figurki Rohańskich Jeźdźców na koniach nie są w żadnym wypadku propagandowym symbolem znienawidzonych Rohirrimów, a jedynie wizją artysty (chociaż i tak kosztowało to szachownicę poważne pokiereszowanie jednej z figur). Niestety, pomimo tak obiecującego początku, przy omawianiu zasad ruchów poszczególnych figur Gríma nie spotkał się ze zrozumieniem, chociaż starał się wyłożyć je w miarę prosto i przystępnie:

— W pierwszym rzędzie ustawione są piony. Widzisz? To jest pion. Coś takiego jak szturmowe oddziały, te złożone z najmniejszych orków. Zawsze idą na pierwszy ogień i raczej mało który z nich wraca w jednym kawałku. Pion może się poruszać... Gurzuk, przestań się bawić tym mieczem i słuchaj! Zaraz! Co się tak na mnie patrzysz?! Zostaw ten miecz! Bo powiem Sarumanowi, kto mu te bazgroły z Płomiennym Okiem na murach wieży wymalował! Jasne? Wiesz, że on bardzo nie lubi tej mordorskiej propagandy... Dobrze, jak widzę możemy kontynuować. Jak już mówiłem, pion może się poruszać do przodu o jedno, albo o dwa pola. Inne figury zbija na skos. Tak, zbija to znaczy mniej więcej to samo co zabija. Ale nie! W grze figur się nie niszczy, tylko odstawia na bok. Odstawia, nie rzuca! Chcesz stół rozwalić?! Jakieś pytania? Co to są pola? Nie, nie chodzi o pola Rohanu. Pola na szachownicy to są te kwadraty, które tutaj widać. Co to są kwadraty? No widzisz przecież, że to te płaskie figury na szachownicy, na przemian występują, raz jasne, raz ciemne... Nie! Wcale nie mówiłem, że ty jesteś ciemny! To pole jest ciemne. Siadaj i słuchaj! Co? Czy to znaczy, że jednak mam powiedzieć Sarumanowi o tych malunkach na murach? Nie? Tak myślałem. Coś jeszcze? Jak to? Nie wiesz, ile to jest dwa? Czy wy w ogóle liczyć nie umiecie? Co za... Ejże, przecież ja nic takiego nie powiedziałem! Nie unoś się tak od razu! Jakby ci to wytłumaczyć... O, już wiem. Jeśli jeden machniesz mieczem i zetniesz głowę, to jest to jedna głowa, a jak jeszcze raz machniesz, to jest to kolejna i już masz dwie ścięte głowy. Proste i logiczne. Rozumiesz? Dwie. Jak Dwie Wieże, chociaż nikt nie wie, o które wieże naprawdę chodzi... Dobrze, to przejdźmy od razu do wież. Wież na szachownicy mówiłem. Geografii Śródziemia to niech was Saruman uczy, może wtedy ewentualnie dowiecie się, gdzie jaka wieża leży, chociaż jakoś nie widzę na to szans... Zostaw ten miecz! Ja nic nie sugerowałem! No dobrze, wieże poruszają się tylko prosto i na boki o dowolną ilość pól. Zrozumiałeś? Tak? Też się z tego powodu niesamowicie cieszę... Gurzuk, zabierz ten sztylet! Nie, nie uważam za zabawne tego, że mi go wpakujesz pod żebro. Tak, wbrew pozorom, sądzę że Saruman też nie byłby z tego powodu szczęśliwy. Ktoś mu tę herbatę musi parzyć. Chcesz mnie zastąpić przy tej zaszczytnej czynności? Nie? Tak sądziłem. Możemy wrócić do gry? Wspaniale. Zostawmy już te wieże... Co robi król? Król nic nie robi, król może zrobić roszadę z wieżą... Nie, roszada to nie jest coś takiego jak wypruwanie jelit. To taki ruch, ale o tym później. A królowa? Królowa jest ważniejsza od króla, ale królową zajmiemy się po gońcach... No co ja ci poradzę na to, że akurat w tym zestawie gońce wyglądają jak rycerze Gondoru?! W czarnych masz Nazgûle, nie narzekaj! Grasz przecież czarnymi. Ja mam białe. Nie, to, że gram białymi, nie znaczy, że popieram politykę Gondoru, Rohanu i elfów; sądzisz, że gdybym się za nią opowiadał, to byłbym w Isengardzie? To jest tylko gra! Nie, nie mogą być dwa zestawy czarnych na jednej szachownicy... Wróćmy do zasad. Jeżeli chodzi o konie, to zakreślają one taką figurę...

Niestety, pojęcie ruchu wykonywanego przez figurę konia przekraczało poziom abstrakcji Gurzuka. A że nie cechowała go też cierpliwość, nauka gry została zakończona. Gwałtownie.

— Głupia gra! — warknął. — Dobra gra jest wtedy, gdy jest dużo krwi. Tu nie ma krwi, tylko mnóstwo niepotrzebnych zasad!

Wstał, chwycił swój miecz, zamachnął się i przywalił w szachownicę. Gríma wzdrygnął się. Niewiele z niej zostało. Popatrzył z dezaprobatą na Gurzuga, ale ten nic sobie z tego robił. Uśmiechnął się paskudnie, wyszczerzając kły.

— Z wroga nic nie zostało, to ja wygrałem! — oświadczył, bardzo z siebie zadowolony. — A Smoczy Język niech teraz sobie sam dalej gra!

I wyszedł z komnaty.

— Prymityw — skomentował Gríma krótko.

Popatrzył na zdewastowaną szachownicę i rzekł do siebie, wzdychając:

— Ta rasa jednak nie ma przed sobą żadnej przyszłości...

Mam nadzieję, że Saruman nie pogniewa się o tą zniszczoną szachownicę... pomyślał, patrząc na jej resztki. Po co mu ona zresztą? Przecież sam z sobą grać nie będzie...

Po nieudanej próbie podniesienia poziomu intelektualnego w szeregach Uruk-hai, zakończonej dewastacją szachownicy, Gríma znów nie miał się czym zająć. Z wieży wolał na wszelki wypadek nie wychodzić. Jeszcze znów by spotkał Drzewca. Kto wie czy nie wynikłby z tego jakieś kłopoty.

W końcu postanowił udać się do biblioteki, żeby poszukać czegoś do czytania. „Krótką historię Rohanu" ominął szerokim łukiem. Podobnie „Kronikę lat". Jakoś nie miał dzisiaj ochoty na historię. Atlas Śródziemia prezentował się całkiem ciekawie, aczkolwiek format posiadał nieco nieporęczny.

Dostrzegł za to bardzo cienką księgę, zatytułowaną „Machiny oblężnicze". Nasunęło mu to pewne skojarzenia. Zaintrygowany, wyciągnął książkę z półki i zaczął ją przeglądać.

* * *

Z machinami oblężniczymi było tak, że każdy o ich istnieniu wiedział, w planach zostały uwzględnione, ale ostatecznie zastosowania nie znalazły żadnego, chociaż jedną nawet zbudowano. Gríma miał okazję oglądać ją na oczy. Przypominała kołowrót nabijany kolcami i szczerze mówiąc, Gríma nie miał pojęcia jak można tego używać ani nawet jak to przetransportować. Popchnąć na wrogów? Trzeba by znaleźć naprawdę bardzo pochyłe zbocze. Całość najbardziej kojarzyła mu się z kołem młyńskim, tylko że samego młyna brakowało. No cóż, nie był to jego problem. Za projekt nie on odpowiadał. Machina stała sobie pod jedną ze ścian Orthanku, psując nieco jego majestat (ale Saruman mówił, że to tylko tymczasowo).

Niby niczemu nie szkodziła, ale Gríma miał jednak pewne wątpliwości i nawet ośmielił się je wyrazić:

— Ta machina... ona chyba nie spełnia pewnych norm... eee... bezpieczeństwa.

Saruman tylko spojrzał na niego groźnie i Gríma nagle sobie przypomniał, że ma coś pilnego do zrobienia i to w zupełnie innym miejscu.

Kiedy nieco później Gríma ponownie pojawił się w Isengardzie, po machinie oblężniczej śladu nie było. Gdy zapytał Sarumana, co się z nią stało, ten najpierw udał, że nie słyszy, a potem dość ostrym tonem poradził mu, żeby zajął się swoimi sprawami. Gríma, zaintrygowany, postanowił jednak zasięgnąć języka. Zrobił rozeznanie i wkrótce najlepiej poinformowany okazał się ork Nikhâz — jeden ze starszych inżynierów, co w praktyce oznaczało, że posiadał pewne zasoby wyobraźni przestrzennej oraz zdolności manualne nieco większe niż takie, które były potrzebne do wymachiwania mieczem. Dogadali się w końcu, aczkolwiek na początku Nikhâz nie wiedział, o co dokładnie Grímie chodzi.

— Machina oblężnicza? — zapytał ze zdziwieniem, odrywając się od sprawdzania jakości liny i odkładając zwój na bok.

— No... to takie koło młyńskie, co stało pod wieżą — wyjaśnił Gríma. — To z kolcami.

— A! Myśmy to nazywali kołem tortury. Całkiem ładny projekt — Nikhâz wyszczerzył kły na samo wspomnienie tego wynalazku. — Mogło być tak pięknie... Co prawda, wyszło trochę inaczej niż to planowaliśmy, ale...

— I co się z nim stało? — Gríma, zainteresowany, zdecydowanie trzymał się pierwotnego tematu.

Nikhâz przez chwilę oglądał rozwiniętą część liny, krytycznie przyglądając się wyraźnie przetartemu fragmentowi, po czym rzekł z niechęcią:

— Staremu się nagle przestała podobać i pewnego dnia kazał ją przestawić pod sam mur. Oj, ciężko było to przetoczyć... Raz nam prawie wleciała do szybu, bo akurat jeden został otwarty... Że nie wspomnę o tym, ile razy o mało co się nie przewróciła na bok... No i tak, biedny Gârokh, który stanął po niewłaściwej stron... ekhm... to znaczy, w niewłaściwym miejscu. Trochę niedopracowany system transportu, ale to by się na pewno dało poprawić — dodał szybko Nikhâz.

Gríma pominął milczeniem te wydarzenia i w miejsce tego zauważył:

— Ale pod murem tej machiny nie widziałem.

— Ano nie. Bo jej tam nie ma. Sharkey kazał ją porąbać. Na drobne kawałki. Drewno spalić, a kolce przetopić.

— Powiedział dlaczego?

— Nie, ale... — Nikhâz rozejrzał się na boki.

— No?

— Podobno stary miał jakiś zły sen, czy coś tam... Coś z tą machiną.

— Żartujesz!

Nikhâz wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do sprawdzania liny. Wybrakowany zwój, po krótkim namyśle, dołożył do pozostałych.

Gríma pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Ale nie zamierzał dalej drążyć sprawy. W tym przypadku weryfikowanie tych wiadomości u źródła mogłoby stać się nad wyraz niebezpieczne...

* * *

Gríma odstawił „Machiny oblężnicze" na półkę i zaczął się zastanawiać się nad wybraniem „Niedokończonych opowieści". Aczkolwiek książka o tytule „Akallabeth" też mogła być ciekawą lekturą. Nie zdążył się jednak namyślić. Do komnaty zajrzał Saruman i spostrzegłszy go, rzekł:

— A! Tutaj jesteś!

Stanął przed Grímą, który spojrzał na niego pytająco, oczekując jakiegoś rozkazu albo czegoś w tym rodzaju, bo przynajmniej wydawało się, że takie były intencje Sarumana. Może znów chodziło o herbatę? Gríma miał tylko nadzieję, że tym razem nie o Czarną Umbarską.

— Co to ja chciałem... — mruknął pod nosem Istari.

Gríma spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

— A, już wiem — po dłuższej chwili Czarodziej przypomniał sobie, co miał powiedzieć. — Zajął byś się czymś pożytecznym! A tutaj Uruk-hai mi się skarżą, że ich deprawujesz!

— Że co ja robię?! — wykrztusił Gríma.

— Podobno Rohan propagujesz. Co to za jakieś historie o Jeźdźcach i polach?! Jeszcze mi tylko tego brakuje!

— Ależ nic z tych rzeczy! Uruk-hai mnie źle zrozumieli, tu chodziło tylko o... — chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale przypomniał sobie o szachownicy i ugryzł się w język.

— Żeby mi się to więcej nie powtórzyło! — warknął Saruman groźnie. — Zrób coś. Przydałbyś się do czegoś. Idź moje kwiaty podlej! — rzucił niespodziewanie.

— Kwiaty? Jakie kwiaty? Przecież wszystko wykarczowałeś razem z drzewami, panie.

— W holu stoją. Na co jeszcze czekasz?

Gríma, starannie usiłując ukryć zaskoczenie, czym prędzej zszedł na dół, co tym razem wymagało pokonania stu czterech stopni (i jeszcze pół); zakrętów już wolał nie liczyć, bo i bez tego kręciło mu się w głowie. Istotnie, przy schodach stało coś roślinopodobnego. Wyglądało to jak kilka zasuszonych badyli, obsypanych zmarniałymi kwiatuszkami, bliżej nieokreślonej, brunatnoszarej barwy; takiej samej jak kolor szat Radagasta. Podlewanie nie miało już raczej sensu. Ziemia w doniczce zaschła na kamień, którego by i ostrzem Uruk-hai, wykutym z najtwardszej ciemnej stali, nie dało się rozłupać. Najrozsądniejszym rozwiązaniem byłoby wyrzucenie nieszczęsnej rośliny za okno. Gríma usiadł na ostatnim stopniu schodów, zerwał jeden z zasuszonych kwiatów i zaczął obrywać od niechcenia płatki, jednocześnie wyliczając:

— Kocha... Nie kocha... Kocha... Nie kocha...

Kiedy siedemnasty raz wyszło mu „nie kocha", zostawił w spokoju nieszczęsną roślinę, stwierdzając, że z tym obrywaniem płatków to tylko taki głupi przesąd.

Gríma zastanawiał się właśnie, jak spędzić resztę dnia, kiedy nagle posłyszał jakiś łomot dobiegając z góry, jakby coś ciężkiego spadło ze schodów, obijając się od czasu do czasu o ściany przy mijaniu kolejnych zakrętów. Wstał pospiesznie z ostatniego stopnia i przezornie odsunął się na bok.

Nie mylił się. Z góry zleciał jeden z Uruk-hai i wylądował na samym dole z głośnym hukiem. Gríma spojrzał na niego, zastanawiając się, czy Uruk-hai sam się potknął na schodach czy też Saruman nieco mu w tym dopomógł.

Uruk-hai zauważył przyglądającego mu się Grímę i wymamrotał coś z poziomu posadzki.

— Co takiego? — zapytał Gríma z zaskoczeniem; mamrotania Uruka nie dało się zrozumieć.

— Saruman... wzywa... Smoczego Języka.

Ani chwili spokoju, pomyślał Gríma z dezaprobatą.

Ominął powalonego Uruka, który wciąż leżał na posadzce, i ruszył na górę.

_c.d.n._


	4. Wspaniały plan

_Dziękuję bardzo za komentarze :)_

**_Filigranka_**_ – niestety, parę dłużyzn w tym opowiadaniu występuje. Niczego jednak nie chcę usuwać z zakończonego tekstu, więc tak już to musi zostać. Obiecuję jednak, że dalej robi się ciekawiej ;)_

**_DancingOnRainbow_**_ – Czarna Umbarska jest dość specyficzna. Zupełnie jak Saruman. A seria o Nazgulach niedługo powinna doczekać się kolejnej aktualizacji – i tym razem będzie prawie w całości o Sarumanie i Grimie :) _

_Ilustracja: __** tinyurl kropka com / cayw76b**_

Gríma po raz kolejny tego dnia wspinał się po niezliczonych stopniach Orthanku. W duchu przeklinał na czym świat stoi innowacje budownicze ludzi z Westernesse. Aby w tak ogromnej wieży zbudować równie niewygodne stopnie, trzeba się było naprawdę bardzo postarać. Zaskakująco wąskie i kręte, a do tego strome, wzbudzały uzasadniony niepokój, że w razie potknięcia zleci się z nich co najmniej do poziomu najbliższego zakrętu, a kto wie, czy nie na sam dół. Na domiar złego występowały w przytłaczającej wręcz ilości.

Kondycja już nie ta, co kiedyś, pomyślał Gríma, przystając na chwilę na podeście pomiędzy trzecim a czwartym piętrem, by złapać dech. Tak po prawdzie to nigdy nie miał okazji przyzwyczaić się do uprawiania tej wysokoschodowej wspinaczki; nieczęsto miał okazję gościć w Orthanku, a w przeciągu ostatnich kilku lat bywał tutaj jeszcze rzadziej niż niegdyś, zajęty wiadomymi sprawami w Edoras. Z pewną dozą nostalgii wspominał przez moment Złoty Dwór i jego komnaty, umieszczone na jednym poziomie... W Orthanku, jakby dla kontrastu, wszystko poszło w górę...

Gríma pokonał ostatnie piętro i, unikając pułapki osiemdziesiątego piątego stopnia, znalazł się wreszcie na wysokości komnat Czarodzieja. Nie zwlekając dłużej wszedł do środka.

— Widziałeś? — zapytał go Saruman bez żadnego wstępu. Biały Czarodziej stał tuż przy otwartych drzwiach prowadzących na balkon i z tej pozycji spoglądał na panoramę Isengardu; wyraz twarzy miał nieodgadniony i Gríma nie mógł żadnym sposobem wyczytać z jego oblicza jak się sprawy mają.

— Czy co widziałem? — zapytał Gríma nieufnie.

— Wyjrzyj na zewnątrz.

Gríma wyjrzał.

— Nie do wiary — powiedział sługa Czarodzieja ze zdumieniem.

— Właśnie — rzekł z satysfakcją Saruman. — Woda opadła.

— Tak bez niczego, sama z siebie? Wydaje mi się to mocno podejrzane. — Gríma przejawiał nad wyraz umiarkowany entuzjazmem.

— Ten twój wieczny sceptycyzm! W tej chwili nie jest ważne jak to się stało. W końcu nie mam tutaj jakiegoś przeklętego jeziora! — Saruman był najwyraźniej bardzo zadowolony.

Gríma osobiście uważał, że nie ma się z czego cieszyć. Brak wody uwidaczniał tylko bardziej rozmiar zniszczeń.

— I co dalej, mój panie? — zapytał, zerkając na Czarodzieja.

Saruman zdawał się go nie słyszeć; dalej spoglądał na krąg Isengardu, tak jakby to był najpiękniejszy widok na świecie. Kontemplował go przez dłuższą chwilę, aż do czasu, gdy najwyraźniej dotarły do niego pewne subtelne oznaki, że widok krajobrazu wolnego od wody bynajmniej nie zwiastuje samoczynnej poprawy sytuacji. Czarodziej zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał z ukosa na Grimę.

Czyżby on miał rację? Coś z tym trzeba zrobić, pomyślał Saruman. Co dalej... Dobre pytanie... Nie masz wody w Isengardzie, ruina kompletna się jeno ostała... (wszystko przez Gandalfa!). A może... może ten gad mógłby się chociaż raz do czegoś przydać..? Tak. To jest rozwiązanie...

W obliczu doniosłości przedsięwzięcia, które należało dopiero wymyślić, a po wymyśleniu wcielić w życie, Saruman postanowił spróbować czegoś, co określano mianem „łagodnej dyplomacji", bowiem coś mu się kołatało po głowie, że dobrowolna współpraca daje lepsze efekty niż typowe podejście „pan i sługa". Biały Czarodziej, nawykły do wydawania rozkazów i przyzwyczajony do tego, że są one natychmiast wykonywane, nie bez zainteresowania postanowił wypróbować tę metodę, skoro tylko nadarzyła się stosowna ku temu okazja.

Z tą myślą Saruman odwrócił się do Grímy i rzekł do niego łagodnym, przesadnie słodkim głosem:

— Gríma, mój wierny sługo...

Gríma spojrzał na Czarodzieja podejrzliwie. Nad wyraz rzadko zwracał się on do niego tym tonem. Jeżeli by się dobrze zastanowić, to chyba tylko jeden jedyny raz, gdy tak nim zakręcił, że Gríma bez zastanowienia zgodził się dla niego pracować i podpisał kontrakt.

— Kogoś tak utalentowanego jak ty nie spotyka się często — ciągnął dalej Czarodziej.

Naprawdę, Saruman musiał chcieć od niego czegoś potężnego...

— Nie myślałeś nigdy, że marnujesz się wśród tych zakurzonych papierów i nędznych dworskich intryg?

Gríma spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

— Nie — odparł.

Czarodziej posłał mu chmurne spojrzenie spod ściągniętych brwi. Nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał. Przeszedł powoli przez całą długość komnaty i zatrzymał się dopiero przy swoim tronie. Oparł dłoń na jego poręczy i obrócił się ku Grímie, by przypuścić kolejny atak.

— Nie pragnąłeś nigdy żadnej ambitniejszej misji?

— Nie.

Saruman stracił cierpliwość i porzucił dyplomację. Jakiś głupi to wymyślił...

— A chcesz od zaraz zabrać się do szorowania wszystkich schodów i posadzek w Orthanku, a potem przenieść się z wieży na stałe do koszarów Uruk-hai?

— Nie! — odparł natychmiast Gríma z przestrachem. Nie wiadomo, która perspektywa bardziej go przeraziła.

— To słuchaj, co mówię.

Saruman zasiadł na swoim tronie, z zadowoleniem myśląc, że tylko odpowiednia doza terroru przynosi satysfakcjonujące rezultaty. Oparł łokcie na lśniących poręczach, splótł przed sobą długie, smukłe palce i rzekł:

— Isengard obecnie znajduje się w sytuacji dość... kryzysowej. Zaszła konieczność pewnych zmian.

Gríma jęknął w duchu. Już on wiedział jak wyglądają te „zmiany" u Czarodzieja...

* * *

Jakiś czas temu, tak parę dobrych lat wstecz, Saruman stwierdził konieczność zmian. Z jakiegoś powodu uznał, że porządek rzeczy, który trwał w Isengardzie przez ostatnie kilka stuleci, przestał mu odpowiadać. Wiatr szumiący wśród gałęzi wiekowych drzew zaczął go drażnić, podobnie jak radośnie ćwierkające ptaki i temu podobne, przyziemne rzeczy. Oczywiście Czarodziej już od dość dawna wprowadzał pewne ulepszenia w Isengardzie, fortyfikował go, zamieniając w niezdobytą twierdzę, ale jakoś nigdy nie posunął się do zbyt drastycznych przeróbek; na tle tego, co miało dopiero nadejść, wszystkie te innowacje wyglądały jak naprawdę nic nie znaczące drobiazgi.

— Trzeba to zmienić! — oświadczył Saruman znienacka pewnego dnia, nieco dramatycznie, bowiem rzekł to otwierając gwałtownie drzwi i wchodząc do komnaty.

Ponieważ w środku znajdował się tylko Gríma, to do niego była skierowana wypowiedź. Wejście Czarodzieja nieco go spłoszyło. Z wrażenia przebił na wylot piórem pergamin, który akurat zapisywał i dopiero po chwili zdołał wykrztusić pytanie:

— Zmienić, ale co?

— Wszystko! — Jakby dla potwierdzenia tych słów Saruman machnięciem różdżki przewrócił świecznik.

Po dokonaniu tego obwieszczenia zamknął się w swoich komnatach i przestał się pokazywać na oczy. Zaczął dumać. Odciął się od wszystkiego i wszystkich, nikogo nie przyjmował i tylko pił herbatę litrami. Spędzał jednak dużo czasu nad dziwną kulą, którą znalazł onegdaj w starej skrzyni z różnościami przy okazji wiosennych porządków.

Gdy po dwóch dniach od owego obwieszczenia Czarodzieja Gríma wyruszał w podróż powrotną do Edoras, ów stan rzeczy trwał. Jedyną zmianą stało się zwyczajowe rozluźnienie atmosfery, które ogarnęło wszystkich poddanych Sarumana jeszcze szybciej niż plotki, dotyczącego osobliwego zachowania Czarodzieja, które rozeszły się po całym Isengardzie w mgnieniu oka. Jednak nie uznawano tego za coś szczególnie niezwykłego. Wszyscy, którzy służyli Sarumanowi, dobrze znali jego zmienne nastroje i doskonale wiedzieli, że ma niekiedy w zwyczaju popadać w stan stagnacji (poprzez uproszczenie orkowie uznali, że jest to określenie równoważne z czasem poświęcanym na zbyt długie rozmyślanie, czyli takie, które zajmuje więcej niż trzy do pięciu minut), trwający zazwyczaj kilka dni, po którym przychodził czas podwyższonej aktywności, zwiastujący zazwyczaj nawał roboty. Póki co wszyscy korzystali ze względnego luzu. Oczywiście z wyjątkiem Grímy, który pracował niejako na dwóch etatach, a już na pewno działał na dwóch frontach.

Wkrótce potem spadły deszcze, plony urosły tam, gdzie urosnąć (przynajmniej z założenia) powinny, a Gríma, zajęty machinacjami na Złotym Dworze, miał w Edoras pełno roboty i ani myślał o podróżach do Orthanku. Skutkiem tego wieści dotyczące wydarzeń w twierdzy Sarumana docierały do niego tylko w postaci plotek i skąpych informacji, których dostarczali isengardcy łącznicy, z rzadka i w tajemnicy pojawiający się w okolicach Edoras.

Ponoć Saruman kazał wykarczować wszystkie drzewa. Tak się rozpędził, że z ową działalnością dotarł niemal do Fangornu. Do tego rozkazał kopać; i to tak intensywnie, jakby w Nan Curunír spodziewał się znaleźć co najmniej żyłę mithrilu (co było oczywistą bzdurą, bo Isengard leżał na starej platformie). Z różnych stron dochodziły jeszcze inne, dość niepokojące wiadomości. Gríma dość ostrożnie podchodził do tych wszystkich rewelacji. Jak powszechnie wiadomo, wieści z trzeciej ręki dość często bywają, delikatnie mówiąc, nieco wyolbrzymione.

Aczkolwiek i w samym Isengardzie panowała konsternacja. Nikt nie miał pojęcia do czego właściwie zmierza Saruman (zapewne z nim samym włącznie). Opinie co do jego działalności były podzielone, chociaż większość orków zgadzała się co do tego, że Czarodziejowi znacznie zwiększyły się ambicje. Chodziły słuchy, że prowadził rozmowy dyplomatyczne z „jakimś ważnym gościem ze wschodu"; kilka razy widziano w Isengardzie jego wysłanników — wysokich, ponurych osobników w czerni, o budzącym niepokój braku oblicza. Nieco mniej dyplomatycznie wyglądały stosunki z pobliskim Rohanem. W tych dniach sąsiedztwo Sarumana dało się dobrze we znaki mieszkańcom stepów.

Aby zmieścić się ze wszystkimi zaplanowanymi zadaniami w terminie, Czarodziej potrzebował znacznie więcej siły roboczej. Aby temu podołać ściągał na swoją służbę szeregi nowych podwładnych, każdemu wiele przy tym obiecując. Głos Sarumana miał dużą siłę przekonywania, więc chętnych nie brakowało.

Jednak samo jego postępowanie tłumaczono różnie.

Nastroje w Isengardzie, panujące w tym czasie, najlepiej określa przytoczona poniżej rozmowa dwóch orków:

— Może Sharkey szuka skarbu?

— E tam, skarbu. Zwyczajnie zwariował. Wiek już nie ten.

— Staremu przydałby się urlop nad morzem.

— Raczej za morzem.

Tekst ten został natychmiast podchwycony przez innych i powtarzano go sobie przy każdej okazji przez wiele kolejnych dni (oczywiście wtedy, gdy Czarodziej nie słyszał).

Podobno sieć naturalnych jaskiń pod Nan Curunír została zagospodarowana i gdzieniegdzie nawet pogłębiona. Grímie ciężko było uwierzyć w to, że równie ogromne przedsięwzięcie zostało przeprowadzone w tak krótkim czasie. Wkrótce jednak przekonał się o tym naocznie. Gdy po dłuższym okresie nieobecności pojawił się u bram Isengardu, miał przez chwilę wrażenie, że pomylił adres. Znalazł się przed prawdziwą twierdzą. Co prawda Angrenost nigdy nie wyglądał jak prowincjonalna strażnica otoczona rozsypującym się murkiem wzniesionym z polnych kamieni, ale po zmianach robił wręcz przytłaczające wrażenie.

Rozpoczęły się przygotowania do wojny.

* * *

— Isengard przestał być samowystarczalny — zaczął Saruman. — Ściśle mówiąc, nigdy nie był, ale póki byliśmy zaopatrzeni na czas wojny, można się było skupić na przygotowaniach do... starcia ostatecznego. Niestety. Okazało się, że i jedno, i drugie szlag trafił definitywnie. W dodatku nasze działania na terytorium wroga... — tutaj Czarodziej urwał na moment, a potem wypowiedział coś niezrozumiale.

— Słucham? — zdziwił się Gríma.

— Helmowy Jar. Porażka. Klęska — warknął Saruman.

— Ależ... czy to znaczy, że przegraliśmy?

— Owszem.

— Przecież tę twierdzę szturmowało dziesięć tysięcy Uruk-hai! Liczebnie obrońcy nie mieli szans.

— Może i nie mieli, ale oczywiście pojawił się Gandalf, co nieco zmieniło sytuację...

— A cóż takiego zrobił?

— Poświecił moim Uruk-hai po oczach światłem odbitym. No i koniec. Nic więcej nie wiem, palantír pokazywał dziś wszystko bardzo niewyraźnie... Chmury zakłócają odbiór i w ogóle strasznie szybko się rozładowuje, ale gwarancja na to badziewie wygasła co najmniej tysiąc lat temu i nawet zareklamować nie można. Zresztą i tak nie ma u kogo. Twórcy należałoby szukać w salach Mandosa, ale tam to nawet moje wpływy nie sięgają. Przepadło. Całe szczęście, że nie ja za niego musiałem płacić...

— A może wystarczy go tylko wyczyścić? — zasugerował Gríma.

Saruman spojrzał na niego z namysłem.

— Doskonały pomysł. Zrobisz to później.

— To ja może lepiej pójdę od razu... — Gríma, wykorzystując nadarzającą się okazję, spróbował wycofać się z sali.

Saruman zmarszczył brwi. Nie spuszczając oka ze sługi, pstryknął palcami i w tym samym momencie wszystkie drzwi, prowadzące do komnaty, zatrzasnęły się z hukiem. Gríma nerwowo drgnął.

— Teraz — podjął na nowo Czarodziej, kiedy już echo, wywołane trzaśnięciem drzwi, umilkło — możemy powrócić do zasadniczego tematu. Nikt nam nie przeszkodzi, kiedy będziemy rozmyślać nad nowym sposobem zagospodarowania terenu. Liczę na twoją inwencję. A więc, słucham, co proponujesz?

Gríma zaczął myśleć. Jednak nic mu z tego myślenia nie przychodziło i Saruman zaczął się niecierpliwić.

— Mówże coś! Musisz mieć jakieś pomysły!

Muszę? Dlaczego zawsze ja? — pomyślał Gríma z rozpaczą. Coraz mniej się to wszystko podobało.

— No to może by to tak wszystko... sprzedać? — rzucił pierwszą myśl.

— Wykluczone! I dokąd pójdziemy? Na jakąś wiochę? Może do Shire'u, co?

— A zatem ta opcja odpada... No to może... drzewka znów zasadzić...?

Jakby trzasnął grom z jasnego nieba.

Saruman tak na niego spojrzał, że Gríma zaraz pożałował wypowiedzianych słów. W dodatku Czarodziej wyglądał tak, jakby chciał się na niego rzucić i co najmniej udusić. Nawet uciekać za bardzo nie było gdzie, obecność ściany za plecami, o zamkniętych drzwiach nie wspominając, wybitnie ograniczała możliwości usunięcia się z zasięgu rozgniewanego Istari.

— Kpisz sobie ze mnie? — zagrzmiał Saruman, podrywając się z tronu gwałtownym ruchem.

Gríma poniewczasie przypomniał sobie jak bardzo Czarodziej nie znosił drzew, które pyliły, rzucały cień w nieodpowiedniej porze dnia, zasłaniając słońce, i specjalnie wyciągały swoje korzenie tak, aby Saruman się o nie potknął, spacerując po ogrodzie; Czarodziej utrzymywał również, że od nadmiaru zieloności w okolicy bolą go oczy. To były jedne z argumentów, które miały uzasadnić gwałtowne obniżenie stopnia lesistości Isengardu i okolicy do zera.

— Drzewa? Czy ja mam sobie tutaj rezerwat przyrody założyć?! Zdaje się, że to właśnie przez drzewa wszystko wygląda tak, jak wygląda! I ta powódź! To znaczy teraz nie ma już powodzi, ale... — Saruman krążył po komnacie, coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. — Musisz mi o tym przypominać?

— Nie, nie, gdzież bym śmiał... Miałem tylko na myśli, że... — Gríma urwał.

— Tak? Słucham, słucham, podziel się ze mną swoim genialnym pomysłem! Jak już zacząłeś, to dokończ!

— Wykorzystując obecną sytuację... Można by spróbować wykorzystać obszar Isengardu... w sposób... nieco inny niż dotychczas...

— Przejdźże do rzeczy! Jak wykorzystać?

— No... tak... Rolniczo? W końcu tyle mamy tutaj wody.

— Owszem, wody mamy aż nadto w ostatnim czasie. I co z tego?

— Ryż rośnie w wodzie — powiedział Gríma bez zastanowienia, wykazując się tym samym niezwykłą wprost lekkomyślnością.

Saruman zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

— Ja tylko tak sobie myślałem na głos... — zaczął Gríma, ale Saruman już go nie słuchał.

— Rolnictwo? — rzekł w zadumie Czarodziej, gładząc się po brodzie. — Nawet kiedyś tego próbowaliśmy... ale... To się nie przyjęło. A teraz twierdzisz, żeby spróbować z ryżem?

Gríma na wszelki wypadek wolał już nic nie twierdzić. Uświadomił sobie, że palnął koszmarną głupotę, ale najgorsze było to, że Saruman najwyraźniej w to wszystko uwierzył. Kto by pomyślał, że wszechstronnie wykształcony Istari może do tego stopnia nie mieć pojęcia o roślinach uprawnych... A może zwariował? Biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia, miałby pełne prawo...

Z szaleńcami trzeba ostrożnie, pomyślał Gríma poniewczasie i przezornie odsunął się na bok jeszcze o parę kroków. Zerknął na wciąż zamknięte drzwi do komnaty. Gdyby nie ten drobny szczegół to już by go dawno tutaj nie było i pal licho, jakie by to wywarło wrażenie. Miał niejasne przeczucie, że pomysł z ryżem był samobójczy. Ale raz wypowiedzianych słów nie dało się już cofnąć.

Tymczasem Czarodziej zdążył się namyślić i rzekł do sługi:

— Twój pomysł jest całkiem niezły — zawyrokował. — Możesz się zająć jego realizacją.

— Co takiego? — zapytał Gríma z niedowierzaniem, czując, że jego złe przeczucia się sprawdzają.

— To, co słyszałeś — odparł Saruman, lekko zniecierpliwiony. — Lepiej zacznij obmyślać poprawki do planu zagospodarowania terenu! Masz godzinę.

— Ależ! Godzina? Przecież?!

— Tak, tak, wiem, to aż nadto. Twoje wybitne zdolności organizacyjne sprawiają, że z pewnością nie potrzebujesz tyle czasu na przygotowania... Zatem za pół godziny chcę mieć gotowy projekt — oświadczył Biały Czarodziej.

Gríma wpadł bez mała w panikę. Z góry darował sobie uświadamianie Czarodziejowi, że ryż nie ma tutaj żadnej przyszłości. Jeżeli Saruman się czegoś uczepił, to żadna siła nie była go w stanie od tego odwieść. Sprawa już na samym początku stała się beznadziejną.

— Na co jeszcze czekasz? — zapytał go Czarodziej. — Na górę, ale już! Plan zagospodarowania terenu jest w bibliotece. Radzę ci się z nim zapoznać.

Gríma chciał coś jeszcze niepotrzebnego powiedzieć, ale gdy natrafił na ostre spojrzenie Sarumana, utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że nie powinien tego robić. Ukłonił się bez słowa i wycofał z sali. Nim dotarł do biblioteki, zdołał, jakimś cudem, zebrać siły zarówno umysłowe i fizyczne; te pierwsze przysłużyły się do odnalezienia na półkach „Encyklopedii roślin uprawnych Śródziemia" (mimochodem zdążył się zastanowić co ona robi, u licha, w miejscu, gdzie winny się znajdować tylko traktaty o strategii wojskowej), natomiast drugie przydały się przy transportowaniu owej księgi na stół.

Szybko odnalazł rozdział o ryżu. Chociaż owa roślina na rycinie wyglądała całkiem niewinnie, Gríma z miejsca zaczął żywić do niej instynktowną niechęć. Ale cóż, za głupie pomysły się płaci, przy czym za swoje własne zazwyczaj podwójnie. Gríma szybko przebiegł wzrokiem tekst. Ryż ... rodzaj zbóż z rodziny traw... występuje w strefach klimatów gorących... odmiany... ryż suchy... ryż mokry... terasy... Treść dość jednoznacznie ukazywała, że rokowanie nadziei w ewentualnej hodowli tego zboża w Isengardzie należy z miejsca porzucić. Jeżeli chodziło o rejon występowania to najbliżej należało szukać ryżu na południu, w Haradzie... Chociaż nie, w oko wpadła mu także wzmianka, że ryż uprawiano również w delcie Anduiny...

To chyba za czasów ekspansji Gondoru, ale gdzie Anduina, a gdzie Isengard, pomyślał Gríma z rozpaczą. A z Iseny to teraz nie uzbierasz wody wystarczającej na plantację kaktusów, czy jak tam się to, co na pustyniach w Haradzie rośnie, nazywa... Całą meliorację szlag trafił... Że też się muszę takimi rzeczami zajmować... Na litość, kształciłem się na skrybę, nie na rolnika!

Kiedy Gríma dokładniej zapoznał się z wysokimi wymaganiami ryżu, z koniecznością starannego nawadniania i utrzymywania odpowiedniego poziomu wody, z budzącą grozę sugestią, dając dość wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że bez terasów sprawa wygląda raczej kiepsko, był już do owej rośliny zupełnie uprzedzony.

Nigdy nie wezmę ryżu do ust, pomyślał z niechęcią, która zdążyła się w nim już głęboko zakorzenić.

Plan zagospodarowania terenu leżał na środku stołu, niczym wyrzut sumienia. Gríma ledwie na niego spojrzał. Po destrukcyjnej działalności entów był kompletnie zdezaktualizowany, więc zastosowanie w praktyce miał raczej miernie; sam jego widok jakoś nie dostarczał inspiracji.

Wyznaczony na przygotowania czas minął szybko. Saruman zajrzał do biblioteki i zastał Grímę siedzącego nad nieszczęsną „Encyklopedią...". Sługa Czarodzieja miał minę dość zgnębioną, ale Saruman albo udał, że tego nie dostrzega, albo w istocie niczego nie zaważył i rzekł głosem bardziej doniosłym niż dało się słyszeć ostatnio:

— No i jak?

Gríma zerknął na pusty pergamin, który docelowo powinien być zapełniony notatkami dotyczącymi planu, rzucił okiem na Czarodzieja i na wszelki wypadek nieznacznym ruchem usunął papier z zasięgu jego wzroku.

— Tak szczerze mówiąc...

— Doskonale! Wszystko wyjaśnisz na dole.

— Wyjaśnię? Komu?

— Robotnikom fizycznym oczywiście.

Toż to będzie improwizacja całkowita, pomyślał Gríma z rozpaczą. Zebrał swoje papiery i powoli ruszył za Czarodziejem, który już zaczął schodzić na dół.

Jak się okazało, Saruman nie tracił czasu; szybko zdołał zebrać kilkudziesięciu Uruk-hai i taką samą ilość orków. Wszyscy stawili się przy schodach prowadzących do wieży i teraz czekali na rozkazy, nie wiedząc, co właściwie będą robić. Jeżeli chodziło o to ostatnie, to Gríma też jeszcze nie wiedział.

Nie schodził na sam dół. Zatrzymał się w połowie wysokości schodów, aby stać się lepiej widocznym. Saruman czaił się gdzieś za nim i bynajmniej nie była to krzepiąca myśl. Gríma czynił wszystko, by zasłonić sobą pustą kartkę. Nie miał pojęcia, o czym właściwie mówić i zwlekał nieco, niby to przeglądając swoje papiery i licząc na nagłe olśnienie. Grono potencjalnych słuchaczy zaczęło się powoli niecierpliwić i rychło wśród obecnych dały się słyszeć szmery niezadowolenia.

Gríma w końcu podniósł wzrok znad pergaminów i jeszcze raz powiódł wzrokiem po krajobrazie wewnętrznego kręgu Isengardu, całkiem dobrze widocznym z wysokości, na jakiej się znajdował.

I nagle już wiedział, co mówić.

— Proszę o uwagę... Pierwszym punktem nowego programu działań jest zreorganizowanie struktury przestrzennej kręgu Isengardu, połączone z przygotowaniem powierzchni pod zużytkowanie zgodne z aktualnie planowanym przeznaczeniem.

Gríma zerknął na Sarumana, by zbadać jego reakcję. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Czarodziejowi się spodobało, a orkom wprost przeciwnie.

— Jak on czasem coś powie, to jest tak, że ja każde słowo z osobna rozumiem, ale razem to dla mnie nijakiego sensu nie ma — mruknął pod nosem jeden z nich, Nikhâz, służbowo starszy inżynier. Drugi, w tej samej randze, stojący obok niego Zirgil, kiwnął twierdząco głową.

Opinii Uruk-hai w ogóle nie należało brać pod uwagę, bo oni byli jeszcze przy pierwszym zdaniu.

Gríma odczekał chwilę, by mogli nadążyć i kontynuował:

— Może rozwinę myśl, by niektórzy z nas nie czuli się zagubieni...

Uruk-hai mieli dość mało inteligentne miny. Wśród orków rozległy się pogardliwe śmiechy.

— Waszym pierwszym zadaniem jest uporządkowanie terenu. Zaczniemy od zachodniej części wewnętrznego kręgu. Jakieś pytania?

Orkowie nie mieli żadnych.

Uruk-hai przeciwnie.

— A gdzie jest zachód?

Gríma spojrzał na nich z niedowierzaniem, jednocześnie starając się ignorować orków, szczerzących kły w pogardliwych uśmiechach.

— Jak to: „gdzie jest zachód"? Jeżeli nie rozróżniacie stron świata, to jak, dajmy na to, będąc w Rohanie, trafilibyście z powrotem do Orthanku?

— Smoczy Język taki mądry, a nie wie — warknął jeden z Uruków. — Jak słońce wschodzi, to wiadomo, że tam wschód, jak zachodzi, to wiadomo, że tam zachód. Ale jak to rozpoznać przez resztę dnia, kiedy świeci pośrodku? Trzeba czekać do wschodu, albo do zachodu.

I w tym momencie Gríma na dobre pojął, że sposób rozumowania Uruk-hai jest mu kompletnie obcy.

_c.d.n._


	5. Porządki w Isengardzie

_Orkowie swój rozum mają :) A Gríma będzie się musiał oczywiście nakombinować, biedny._

_Ilustracja: __** tinyurl kropka com / bq85uuh**_

— Widzę, że jesteś na dobrej drodze — powiedział Saruman do Grímy, tuż po tym jak Urukowie i orkowie rozeszli się do pracy. — Ile to wszystko zajmie? — zapytał z ożywieniem i wyraźnie widocznym zainteresowaniem, całkowicie nieświadomy faktu, że tym samym dobija swego nieszczęsnego sługę ostatecznie.

— No więc... — zaczął Gríma — ze wstępnych ustaleń wynika... — Przerwał i zaczął studiować pusty pergamin z godnym podziwu spokojem i możliwie dużym zaangażowaniem. Musiał przyznać, że ów nieistniejący zapis planu okazał się, jak dotychczas, bezcennym źródłem inspiracji, zapewne dlatego, że widząc pustkę w jakimkolwiek miejscu, chce się ją odruchowo zapełnić; rzecz nie dotyczy oczywiście pustelników. — Cóż, rozłożenie zadań w czasie...

— Ile? — zapytał ponaglająco Czarodziej, jednocześnie (z dość uzasadnionym niepokojem) obserwując Uruk-hai, którzy nieporadnie zabrali się do porządków, a może raczej do robienia jeszcze większego bałaganu (o ile w ogóle było to możliwe). Ich czynności polegały głównie na tym, że wszystko to, co nie zostało zabrane przez powódź, a jedynie rozrzucone dookoła, zwalali na środek drogi prowadzącej do Orthanku, co zwiastowało przyszłe problemy z komunikacją.

— Rok — powiedział Gríma.

— Słucham? — zdziwił się Czarodziej, odrywając się na chwilę od obserwowania Uruków. — Dlaczego aż tyle?!

— No, tego całego obszaru to się tak od zaraz nie uporządkuje...

— Co ty mi tutaj za głupoty opowiadasz! Przecież Uruk-hai świetnie idzie... — W tym momencie Saruman dostrzegł, co robią jego podopieczni i uznał za słuszne udzielić im łagodnego pouczenia: — GDZIE WY TO NIESIECIE?! NIE NA SCHODY! WSZYSTKIE GRUZY POD MUR PRZENOSIĆ! — wrzasnął w ich kierunku, o mało co nie przyprawiając Grímy o zawał serca. — Wracając do tematu — rzekł już normalnym głosem — rok jest absolutnie nie do przyjęcia. Wybij to sobie z głowy.

— Miesiąc?

— Zapomnij.

— No to może chociaż... tydzień?

— Szkoda czasu. Cóż to jest? Pozbierać te trochę kamieni, desek... Nieco podniszczony mur, ale to się da łatwo załatać. No, ale tak, ta zrujnowana brama...

— Zrujnowane budynki, zrujnowane magazyny, zrujnowana tama... — mruknął pod nosem Gríma.

— Coś ty powiedział? Czy ja coś słyszałem o tamie? — Saruman spojrzał na niego badawczo.

— Nie, nie, ja nie miałem nic takiego na myśli.

— Mam nadzieję... a więc na kamienie i deski... GRUZY POD MUR MÓWIŁEM, NIE POD BRAMĘ! — Saruman uznał za wskazane udzielić kolejnego pouczenia, bo druga piramida, większa, zaczęła rosnąć pod (nieistniejącą już) bramą wjazdową Isengardu. Gríma spojrzał krytycznie na Czarodzieja i cofnął się o dwa kroki.

— Co to ja mówiłem...? — zapytał sam siebie Saruman. — A, już wiem. Masz czas do zachodu słońca. I przygotuj raport, rzucę na niego okiem wieczorem. Ejże, wy dwaj tam pod wieżą! Zostawcie te piszczele czy co to tam jest, i brać się do roboty, ofiary jedne! A co do ciebie — zwrócił się na powrót do Grímy — to pamiętaj, że to ty odpowiadasz za całość.

Czarodziej ruszył na schody i zatrzymał się jeszcze przy drzwiach, po to tylko, by odwrócić się ku Grímie i rzec groźnym tonem:

— Pamiętaj, że cię obserwuję!

Wszedł do wieży, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi i pozostawiając swego sługę w nastroju dalekim od optymistycznego.

Gríma westchnął ciężko, spojrzał raz jeszcze na pożałowania godzien krajobraz kręgu Isengardu i stwierdził, że jednak trzeba było jechać na tą wojnę razem z Théodenem...

* * *

Po mniej więcej godzinie udało mu się opanować sytuację, chociaż Uruk-hai niemal przy każdym znalezionym przedmiocie mieli poważne wątpliwości, co z nim zrobić. Nic dziwnego zresztą, nie byli przyzwyczajeni do samodzielnego myślenia. Komplikacje natury technicznej wywołała też konieczność rozlokowania poszczególnych przedmiotów w jako takim porządku. Toteż, aby ułatwić sobie zadanie, Gríma wprowadził w życie pewien pomysł, który, o dziwo, okazał się w praktyce całkiem nieźle funkcjonować. Aż sam się zdziwił.

— Wszystko, co z kamienia — na lewo, wszystko co z drewna — na prawo, wszystko inne tutaj na środek — zarządził, z nadzieją, że Uruk-hai przynajmniej to potrafią wykonać.

— A która to jest prawa strona? — zapytał jeden z Uruków.

Gríma z trudem powstrzymał się, aby nie złapać się za głowę, powiódł wzrokiem po Urukach, po czym zwrócił się do jednego z nich, Unkhâza.

— Wiesz, która to jest prawa strona?

Unkhâz łypnął nań spojrzeniem żółtych oczu, bez słowa sięgnął po swój krótki miecz (z którym się nigdy nie rozstawał), poważył go chwilę w dłoni, spojrzał na ostrze, po czym rzekł:

— Tak, to ta, w której trzymam miecz.

— Świetnie! — ucieszył się Gríma. — No to pokażesz kolegom.

Urukowie zajęli się układaniem szczątków, które przypominały fragmentarycznie elementy zdewastowanej bramy, a Gríma dyskretnie odetchnął, kiedy Unkhâz schował swój miecz.

Zaznaczył jeszcze zdecydowanie, aby pytali się go o to, co uczynić ze znalezioną rzeczą, tylko w wypadku, jeżeli bezwzględnie nie będą mieli pojęcia co z nią zrobić. Liczył, że uda mu się w ten sposób uzyskać nieco świętego spokoju i tym samym czasu do rozmyślania nad ryżowym problemem.

* * *

Gríma miał właśnie zamiar przystąpić do dokładniejszego obejrzenia terenu, gdy nagle zauważył kilku orków pogrążonych w dyskusji nad czymś, co wyglądało na szczątki rusztowania. Jeden z nich kreślił coś patykiem na ziemi, dwóch innych przywlekło skądś trochę żelastwa. Gríma przez moment próbował odgadnąć, co to ma wszystko oznaczać, jednak nie był w stanie. W końcu, dostrzegłszy, że w ruch zaczynają iść narzędzia, nie wytrzymał i podszedł do grupy, chociaż wewnętrzny głos ostrzegał go, że będzie tego żałować.

— Co wy tu robicie? — zapytał.

Orkowie na chwilę oderwali się od swojego zajęcia.

— Machinę — rzekł ten, który był w trakcie kreślenia planu na ziemi.

— Na Eorla! — szepnął do siebie Gríma z przerażeniem i nieco głośniej dodał: — ale chyba nie oblężniczą?

— A gdzież tam! To nam ułatwi pracę.

A mnie utrudni życie, pomyślał Gríma.

— Nie możecie tego robić gdzieś indziej? Tak, żebyście nie byli tak bardzo na widoku?

Gríma miał uzasadnione obawy, że Saruman mógłby mieć pewne zastrzeżenia co do tej działalności podwładnych.

Orkowie spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo. Grímie się to zdecydowanie nie spodobało. Zdwoił czujność, pewien, że orkowie nie omieszkają mu zrobić jakieś drobnej złośliwości.

— Ależ oczywiście, nie ma żadnego problemu — rzekł jeden z orków przesadnie głośno, kątem oka zerkając na kompanów.

— Niech się Smoczy Język nie martwi, dla niego zrobimy wszystko — dodał inny.

— Smoczy Język jest w porządku.

— Chociaż to człowiek.

— I w dodatku Rohirrim.

— Przeklęci koniarze! — wyrwało się któremuś, ale reszta błyskawicznie go uciszyła.

Gríma puścił te słowa mimo uszu. Wystarczyły mu wcześniejsze wypowiedzi, by poczuć się ogłuszonym doszczętnie. Najpierw Saruman próbuje na nim dyplomacji, a teraz orkowie... I to jednego dnia. Zmówili się, czy co? Gríma spoglądał na nich z niedowierzaniem. Czego oni mogli chcieć?

— Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda? — zapytał jeden z orków, Nikhâz, podchodząc bliżej.

— Taa... — mruknął Gríma bez przekonania.

— A więc, przyjacielu, porozmawiajmy. Przejdźmy się.

Odeszli na bok. Gríma dalej nie wiedział co to wszystko ma znaczyć.

— Smoczy Język ma teraz jakieś odpowiedzialne zadanie... Prawda?

Po niezauważalnej chwili namysłu Gríma przytaknął, bo co mu szkodziło.

Nikhâz ciągnął dalej:

— Smoczy Język na pewno zna wszystkie zamysły Sharkeya... To znaczy, Białego Czarodzieja...

Tak, jasne... znam jego zamysły odnośnie tego jaką herbatę zaparzyć mu rano, pomyślał Gríma.

— Powiedz, co on teraz planuje? Co z nami będzie?

A, tu was mam! Więc o to chodziło, pomyślał Gríma. Przez chwilę miał ochotę powiedzieć Nikhâzowi, że będzie się musiał nauczyć orać pole, ale powstrzymał się i rzekł:

— Cóż, przeceniacie mnie. Niestety, nie znam aż tak dobrze zamysłów Sarumana...

Nikhâz łypnął na niego okiem i w tym spojrzeniu próżno by szukać życzliwości.

— Ale... Mogę powiedzieć ci w sekrecie, że... Tylko wiesz, nikomu nie mów.

Nikhâz ochoczo przytaknął; Gríma był pewien, że za pięć minut wszyscy orkowie w Isengardzie będą sobie powtarzać jego słowa.

— On chce to wszystko odbudować. I zacząć od początku — zełgał bezczelnie Gríma.

— Naprawdę?! I znów będziemy budować machiny oblężnicze? — zapytał z ożywieniem Nikhâz.

— Może nie oblężnicze, ale machinę zapewne zbudujecie jeszcze niejedną...

Przynajmniej to można było uznać za częściową prawdę.

Nikhâz wyglądał na zachwyconego.

— Bardzo miło nam się gawędzi, ale muszę już iść... — Gríma postanowił się wycofać, przekonany, że to drobne nagięcie faktów, innymi słowy zwyczajna plotka, puszczona w obieg, sama wszystko nakręci. Orków miał z głowy. Zajmą się porządkami, przekonani, że w ten sposób przyczyniają się do przygotowania terenu pod odbudowę swoich kuźni (isengardzcy orkowie przejawiali wyjątkowe zamiłowanie do pracy nad różnymi wymyślnymi maszynami, służącymi do robienia krzywdy innym jednostkom, w tym im samym).

Nikhâz kiwnął głową, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Widocznie w myślach już widział te machiny oblężnicze. Wyraźnie zaaferowany wrócił do pozostałych.

A Gríma zajął się swoimi sprawami.

* * *

Obejrzał cały teren Isengardu dokładnie i tym samym pozbył się resztek złudzeń. Ostatecznie stwierdził, że całe przedsięwzięcie sensu nijakiego nie ma. W jednym miejscu drogę zagrodziły mu gruzy, więc nie pchał się za daleko i nawet nie podchodził do bramy a raczej jej szczątków. Przytomność umysłu odzyskał już dawno, głównie dzięki temu, że Saruman i jego aura grozy wrócili do wieży, orkowie przenieśli się ze swoją twórczą działalnością na tyły wieży, skąd Czarodziej nie mógł ich widzieć, a na poczynania Uruków chwilowo zaniewidział, ale poza ten rewolucyjny wniosek nie wyszedł. Oczywiście całe Nan Curunír nie ograniczało się tylko do obszaru, którą zajmował Isengard, ale całość była w stanie, delikatnie mówiąc, kiepskim. Gríma nie zapuszczał się za daleko, wystarczył mu oględny rzut oka na najbliższe okolice. Stał przy wyrwie w zrujnowanym murze, wpatrując się w dal, która wypadała mu na wielkiej kałuży na środku gościńca. Widoczność niestety ograniczała mgła. Zresztą nawet nie musiał patrzeć, doskonale pamiętał, jak to wszystko wyglądało i doskonale domyślał się, jak przedstawia się teraz. Dawniej Nan Curunír prezentowało się pod względem przydatności do rolnictwa nawet nie najgorzej. Przynajmniej na tyle, by na tych spłachetkach pól dało się coś uprawiać. Plonów wysokich nigdy tutaj nie było, a o samowystarczalności można było zapomnieć, ale wystarczało na zaspokojenie podstawowych potrzeb przy rozsądnym gospodarowaniu istniejącymi zasobami. Jednak rabunkowa gospodarka zrobiła swoje. Gleby po prostu wyjałowiały. Teraz całą sprawę dobiła ostatecznie powódź, wypłukując wszystko jak leci. Nadmiar wody szkodzi tak samo jak jej brak.

A teraz ten ryż...

Wszyscy chyba tutaj zwariowali. W pierwszym rzędzie Gríma, bo tak nierozważnie się z tym kretynizmem wyrwał, a w drugim Saruman, że się tego pomysłu uczepił. Może tylko pozornie wrócił do siebie po porannym wstrząsie? Cóż, wkrótce oprzytomnieje. Dotrze do niego, że na ryż nie ma tutaj żadnych szans i wiadomo, na kim się to wszystko skrupi...

Może trzeba było mu jakieś inne zboże uprawne podsunąć?

Problem w tym, że nie istnieje żadne, które chciałoby się przyjąć na glebach VI klasy...

Pokręcił ze zniechęceniem głową i poszedł w kierunku wieży.

Ani mu przez myśl nie przeszło, że był przez kogoś pilnie obserwowany...

* * *

Gríma znalazł w miarę spokojne miejsce, już oczyszczone z gruzów, wyciągnął swoje notatki, czysty pergamin, pióro, kałamarz i usiłował wymyślić jakiś konkretny plan.

Po pół godzinie wymyślania owego konkretnego planu Gríma zdołał wymyślić jedynie tyle, że nie ma żadnego pomysłu.

Beznadziejna sprawa, stwierdził ponuro, po raz trzydziesty siódmy w ciągu ostatniej godziny.

Od wpatrywania się w papiery oderwał go Unkhâz.

— Smoczy Język powie, co zrobić z tym, z czym my nie wiemy co zrobić — rzekł.

— Czyli z czym konkretnie? — zapytał Gríma, unosząc wzrok.

Uruk wskazał kierunek. Gríma zdębiał.

Na środku pustej przestrzeni, otoczony przez resztki gruzów i gapiących się nań Uruk-hai, leżał jakiś kształt podobny na oko do wielkiej ryby, długości co najmniej kilkunastu metrów.

— Na wszystkie Upiory Pierścienia, co to jest?! — jęknął. Jeszcze tego mu tylko brakowało: niezidentyfikowanego obiektu, leżącego sobie beztrosko na środku Isengardu.

Dobrze, że nie robię inwentaryzacji, bo nie wiadomo byłoby jak to zaklasyfikować, przemknęło mu przez myśl.

Uruk popatrzył na niego ponuro.

— Gdybyśmy wiedzieli, to byśmy nie pytali — powiedział z urazą.

— Gdzie to znaleźliście?

— Cały czas tam leżało — odparł Unkhâz, nieco zniecierpliwiony. Według niego Smoczy Język pytał się o rzeczy oczywiste, na które udzielanie odpowiedzi było całkowicie zbędne.

— Niemożliwe! Wcześniej tego tam nie było.

— Było. Gruz przykrywał. Co z tym zrobić?

— A róbcie, co chcecie — warknął Gríma, na powrót wlepiając wzrok w notatki. — Możecie to sobie nawet zjeść — rzucił z ironią. — Byleby był tutaj porządek do zachodu słońca.

Unkhâz wyszczerzył kły, w jego oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk.

— Nie ma sprawy — odparł krótko, zadowolony z tego co usłyszał, po czym wrócił do kompanów.

Gdy po jakimś czasie Gríma rzucił kontrolne spojrzenie na fragment gruntów zajmowany przez dziwne stworzenie, ponownie zdębiał.

Po gigantycznej rybie, czy cokolwiek to było, nie pozostał nawet ślad. Wolał nie dociekać, co się z nią stało. Grunt, że część roboty związana z oczyszczaniem terenu była załatwiona; przynajmniej miał ją z głowy, i to na grubo przed zachodem słońca.

Nawet notatki zaczął robić. Wszystko to oznaczało, że resztę dnia miał względnie luźną.

Niestety, oznaczało to też, że Uruk-hai również nie mieli już zajęcia. A kiedy Uruk-hai dysponują nadmiarem czasu wolnego, zaczynają, delikatnie mówiąc, lekko wariować...

Kolejne wstrząsające wydarzenie nastąpiło znienacka.

Gríma właśnie zapisywał jakiś wniosek na pergaminie, gdy posłyszał za sobą ciekawski, sympatycznie brzmiący głosik:

— Co robisz? — zapytał z zainteresowaniem.

Mało co nie podskoczył na kamieniu, na którym siedział, zaskoczony tym nagłym pytaniem. Ręka mu zadrżała, skutkiem czego końcówka pióra pojechała po pergaminie pozostawiając wielką krechę na samym środku arkusza. Chwilowo jednak nie miał czasu się tym przejmować. Obejrzał się gwałtownie.

Tuż za nim stał niski człowieczek. Gríma szybko ogarnął wzrokiem kędzierzawą, kasztanową czuprynę, kolorowe ubranko wraz z szaliczkiem zawiązanym na szyi i duże, włochate, bose stopy. Postać przyglądała mu się z zaciekawieniem w oczach, ściskając w ręku coś, co wyglądało jak miniaturowa wersja fajki Sarumana.

— Kim jesteś? — zapytał Gríma słabym głosem, bliski zlecenia z kamienia. Gdyby stanął za nim smok, nie czuł by się bardziej oszołomiony.

— To niegrzecznie zadawać pytanie, nie odpowiedziawszy wcześniej na uprzednie — odparł człowieczek z lekką urazą, ale nie czekał na odpowiedź Grímy. — Jestem hobbitem. Albo niziołkiem, jak wy, ludzie, zwykliście nas nazywać — dodał po chwili z lekką dezaprobatą, po czym puścił kółeczko dymu ze swej fajki.

Niziołek! — pomyślał Gríma z niedowierzaniem. — Z Shire'u! Co on tu robi, u licha?

Tymczasem niziołek, czy też raczej hobbit, jak to sam się nazwał, ciągnął dalej:

— Zobaczyłem cię tam, przy murze i zainteresowało mnie, co też może tutaj robić człowiek, w tych ruinach i dlatego przyszedłem, chociaż Merry, mój kuzyn znaczy się, ostrzegał mnie, że to głupi pomysł, bo wszędzie kręcą się ci paskudni Uruk-hai i to się może źle skończyć. Ale jeżeli Drzewiec mówił, że nic nam nie grozi, to ja mu wierzę. Zresztą, Uruk-hai i orkowie wydają się być ciągle czymś zajęci... — i tak ciągnął dalej w tym samym stylu.

Podczas całej tej przemowy Gríma gapił się w osłupieniu na niziołka, który gawędził z nim jak ze starym znajomym, chociaż nigdy wcześniej nie widział go na oczy. Zdumiewająca istota. W dodatku Gríma drugi raz w życiu nie wiedział, co powiedzieć — nie sposób było przerwać ten potok słów. Niziołek mówił o wszystkim w sposób chaotyczny, przeskakując pomiędzy różnymi wydarzeniami, więc nie dało się złapać jakiegoś ogólnego sensu jego wypowiedzi. Jednak, gdy Gríma posłyszał imię Drzewca, przypomniał sobie swoją własną rozmowę z entem i zaczął się zastanawiać, co może łączyć z nim tego tutaj stworka.

— Co oni robią? — Niziołek przerwał znienacka swoją przemowę i wskazał kilku orków, zajętych jakąś grą.

Gríma rzucił kontrolnie okiem.

— Grają w piszczele — odparł krótko, po czym odwrócił wzrok i ponownie spojrzał w notatki, usiłując zignorować niziołka, bo czuł, że od słuchania go zaczyna kołowacieć bardziej niż od dialogu z Unkhâzem.

— Chyba w kości... — rzekł z wahaniem niziołek, sądząc, że może coś źle zrozumiał.

— W piszczele — powtórzył Gríma, nie patrząc na hobbita. — To nie są takie kości, o jakich myślisz — dodał po chwili z naciskiem.

— A jakie? — zapytał niepewnie niziołek.

— Raczej czyje. Ale zapewniam, że nie chciałbyś wiedzieć — odparł beznamiętnie Gríma, usiłując jednocześnie skupić się na tekście. Jak łatwo można było przewidzieć, nie bardzo mu się to udawało. Jednak miał nadzieję, że hobbit znudzi się i sobie pójdzie.

Na próżno.

— Czytasz o rolnictwie? Interesujesz się tym? To twoje hobby? — Niziołek zajrzał mu z zainteresowaniem przez ramię, zadając kilka pytań jednocześnie i nie czekając na odpowiedź, co najwyraźniej cechowało tę rasę.

Gríma spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą.

— W cudze notatki się nie zagląda! A poza tym, co ty możesz wiedzieć o rolnictwie?

— Samo mi się zajrzało — rzekł z urazą niziołek. — A gdybyś znał choć trochę mój lud, to wiedziałbyś, że nie ma lepszych od nas rolników. Ale skoro nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać...

Miał zamiar odejść, ale Gríma go zatrzymał, ożywiony tą informacją.

— Zaczekaj! Racz wybaczyć me ostre słowa! Twa opinia może być nieoceniona! Bądź łaskaw poświęcić mi jeszcze chwilę. Powiedz tylko, jak oceniasz obszar doliny pod względem przydatności do uprawy?

— Uprawy czego? — zapytał niziołek, zatrzymując się.

— Czegokolwiek. Najlepiej, gdyby to było jakieś zboże, ale nie mam aż tak wysokich wymagań...

Przy wzmiance o zbożu niziołek popatrzył na Grimę tak, jakby ten spadł z księżyca.

— Szczerze?

— Absolutnie.

Niziołek rzekł bez cienia wahania:

— Sądząc z tego, co widziałem... nawet chwasty wam tutaj nie urosną — podsumował. — Ewentualnie widzę tutaj szansę dla porostów, ale i to nieprędko...

— Tak jak przypuszczałem — mruknął do siebie Gríma z całkowitym zniechęceniem.

— Muszę już iść — rzekł niziołek. — Dzisiaj spodziewamy się kilku gości i...

Gríma, pogrążony w przygnębieniu, już go nie słuchał.

Tymi wszystkimi papierami to można w piecu napalić najwyżej, pomyślał z dezaprobatą. Saruman nie będzie zachwycony...

Dla odmiany Gríma zaczął się zastanawiać, jak odkręcić tę całą ryżową aferę. Wydawało się to zgoła niemożliwe — kiedy Saruman się czegoś uczepił był to definitywny koniec wszelkich pertraktacji.

Może mu powiedzieć, że według ostatnich danych statystycznych produkcja ryżu jest nieopłacalna? Albo powiem mu, że zgubiłem plan zagospodarowania terenu. Zaraz, jak zgubiłem? Płachtę wielkości osiem stóp na cztery? Na stole leżała... Razem ze stołem zgubiłem czy jak? To może na polu? Nie... Też źle. Każe mi zrobić następny! Może zapomni o wszystkim, jak mu zejdę z oczu? Też niedobrze, za często mu schodzę z oczu ostatnio, teraz się już nie odczepi, rozmyślał, patrząc na Uruk-hai, którzy grali w jakąś swoją skomplikowaną grę przy wykorzystaniu noży, sztyletów, czaszki niewiadomego pochodzenia i innych ostrych narzędzi.

Swoją drogą... Kiedyś dziwił się skąd Urukowie mają mnóstwo drobnych blizn na rękach i nogach... Teraz już się nie dziwił.

* * *

Zaczynało robić się późno. Pomimo tego, że ochłodziło się znacznie, to wśród Uruków panowała gorąca atmosfera. Wydawało się, że ich gra się wyraźnie rozkręciła, bo czaszka, a wraz z nią rozmaite ostre przedmioty, latały po całym Isengardzie. Gríma zastanawiał się czy wybiją w końcu tą czaszką któreś z okien w Orthanku, a jeżeli tak, to czy Saruman bardzo się zdenerwuje i ciekawe, czy okaże się, że to też jest jego wina. Obserwując od czasu do czasu grę dziwił się tylko, że dotychczas jej centrum go ominęło. Doszedł do wniosku, że gdyby ta czaszka upadła obok niego to miałby problem z ryżem definitywnie z głowy. Nie udało mu się dostrzec żadnych logicznych zasad kierujących tą grą, ale obserwacje jednoznacznie wskazywały na to, że bezpieczniej byłoby znaleźć się w samym środku tornada — większe szanse na przeżycie z pewnością.

Z niechęcią pomyślał, że niedługo będzie musiał wrócić do wieży i uświadomić Sarumana co do bezsensowności przedsięwzięcia powstałego w akcie rozpaczy.

Zdaje się, że nie zobaczę jutrzejszego wschodu słońca, pomyślał ponuro.

Nagle w okolicy zrobiło się zupełnie pusto. Uruk-hai, orkowie, wargowie, wszystkich jakby nagle wymiotło. Nawet kruki umilkły. Przyczyna ku temu była całkiem uzasadniona, jednakże Gríma tego nie zauważył, nie zwracając uwagi na to, co działo się w najbliższej okolicy. Aktualnie najbardziej absorbowało go bezmyślne patrzenie się na końcówkę pióra, mocno nadwerężoną.

Trzeba by ją naostrzyć, pomyślał.

Zauważył, że coś jest nie tak, gdy usłyszał za sobą stukot kopyt na kamienistym podłożu, parskanie i podzwanianie części uprzęży i rynsztunku.

Poczuł, że robi mu się nieco niewyraźnie. Dźwięki te kojarzyły mu się dość jednoznacznie, a jeżeli byli to...

Na samą myśl o tej możliwości Gríma uczuł, że włosy unoszą mu się na głowie.

Wtedy wszelkie problemy, jakie miał przed chwilą, okazałby się wręcz śmiesznie nieważne.

Pełen najgorszych przeczuć, ostrożnie zerknął za siebie.

Straszliwe przewidywania sprawdziły się.

Za nim stało trzech Jeźdźców Rohanu. Wszyscy dosiadali rosłych rumaków.

Koniec świata, pomyślał z przerażeniem.

Wyglądało na to, że problem ryżu upadł.

_c.d.n._


	6. Niezapowiedziane wizyty

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze :) Pora na kolejny rozdział. Na scenie pojawia się więcej bohaterów i w Isengardzie robi się weselej (ale z pewnością nie dla Grímy, ani nie dla Sarumana)._

_Ilustracja: __** tinyurl kropka com / nadpe74**_

Gríma zwinnym ruchem poderwał się z kamienia i odsunął od Rohirrimów o kilka kroków. Oczywiście nie była to wystarczająco bezpieczna odległość, ale przynajmniej nie miał ich za plecami.

Jeźdźcy ani drgnęli, spoglądając na niego zimnym wzrokiem. Nie miał wątpliwości, że go rozpoznali. A nawet jeżeli nie — w końcu nie wszyscy Rohańczycy musieli go znać z widzenia, to i tak nic nie wskazywało na to, że pozwolą mu stąd odejść. Gríma czarno widział swoją przyszłość.

Znalazł się w bardzo niefortunnej sytuacji. Tym bardziej, że do trójki zwiadowców dołączyło kilkunastu Rohańczyków, otaczając go zwartym pierścieniem. Był to popisowy manewr Jeźdźców, którego wykonanie mieli doprowadzone do perfekcji. Nie sposób było wyślizgnąć się z takiej pułapki.

Rohirrimowie? Tutaj? — zastanawiał się gorączkowo. Pomimo tego, że za kilka minut mógł się rozstać z tym padołem, jego umysł pracował wystarczająco przytomnie, by zdołał sobie przypomnieć o przegranej bitwie w Helmowym Jarze. Można było się spodziewać, że prędzej czy później zwycięzcy pojawią się u bram pokonanego. Szkoda tylko, że nie wpadł na to wcześniej. Wtedy na pewno nie byłoby go na tym przeklętym kamieniu, który oczywiście znajdował się przed jedyną bramą wjazdową do Isengardu, która dalej pełniła tę funkcję, nawet jeżeli została nieco zdewastowana.

Ciszę i zarazem jego rozmyślania przerwało poruszenie wśród Jeźdźców. Gríma po chwili poznał jego powód.

— A kogóż to widzimy? — posłyszał za sobą jakiś głos i obrócił się czym prędzej w kierunku, z którego on dochodził. Z tyłu, za kręgiem Rohirrimów błysnęła biel i srebro. Powoli i majestatycznie, pomiędzy wierzchowce Rohańczyków wkroczył potężny rumak, bez ogłowia i siodła, o niezwykłej, srebrzystoszarej maści. Rosłe rohańskie konie jakby przy nim zmalały. Dosiadał go jeździec w bieli. — Imć Żmijowy Język! — rzekł, spoglądając na niego bystrym wejrzeniem ciemnych oczu, podobnych do żarzących się węgli.

— Gandalf — szepnął Gríma, patrząc ze strachem na Czarodzieja. Jego obecność w Isengardzie nie wróżyła nic dobrego.

— Dobrze wiedzieć, że mnie poznajesz, Gadzi Języku — odparł Gandalf.

— Smoczy Języku — spróbował sprostować Gríma.

Czarodziej nie zwrócił na te słowa żadnej uwagi i kontynuował:

— Jak widać, los obrócił się przeciw tobie, Robaczywy Języku. Chyba nie zastałeś w Isengardzie wszystkiego w takim porządku, w jakim się spodziewałeś...

— Można by to tak nazwać... — mruknął pod nosem Gríma.

— Chyba pamiętasz, cośmy ci obiecali, jeżeli dojdzie do kolejnego naszego spotkania...

— Nie sposób byłoby zapomnieć — rzekł Gríma, powiódłszy wzrokiem po szeregu wymierzonych weń włóczni, którymi najeżony był pierścień rohirrimskich Jeźdźców.

Czarodziej nie zdążył rzec nic więcej, bowiem pomiędzy wierzchowce Rohańczyków, którzy zresztą prędko i ochoczo się rozstąpili, gwałtownie wpadł Jeździec na rumaku o ognistokasztanowej maści. Jego hełm wieńczyła kita białego końskiego włosia.

— Co takiego?! Smoczy Język jest tutaj? — wykrzyknął. Błysnęło ostrze dobywanego miecza. — To mnie cieszy bardziej, niż można by się spodziewać — rzekł cichym, lecz groźnym głosem Jeździec, w którym Gríma, nie bez przerażenia, rozpoznał Éomera. — Nadszedł czas naszego rozrachunku, gadzie!

Éomer natarł na niego koniem. Gríma nie miał się gdzie wycofać, chyba że na ostrza włóczni nadstawionych przez Rohirrimów. Groźny błysk w oczach Trzeciego Marszałka Marchii sprawił, że Gríma zaczął robić pospieszny rachunek sumienia, w poszukiwaniu chociażby jednego dobrego uczynku dokonanego w całym swoim życiu.

Gandalf obserwował całą sytuację jakby z boku, nie wtrącając się. Najwyraźniej pozostawił Rohirrimom decyzję, co czynić z wrogiem.

Éomer nie zastanawiał się długo. Gríma zdołał dostrzec tylko błysk ostrza i odruchowo zamknął oczy.

— Stać!

Gríma odważył się ostrożnie spojrzeć. Pierwsze co dostrzegł to sztych miecza, który zatrzymał się od jego gardła w odległości czwartej część cala.

Wśród jeźdźców pojawił się król Théoden.

Z Barad-dûr pod Orodruinę, pomyślał Gríma, ujrzawszy go. Nie śmiał spojrzeć swemu byłemu władcy w oczy.

— Co tu się dzieje? — zapytał król.

Éomer pospiesznie udzielił krótkich wyjaśnień:

— Królu mój! Wjechawszy na ziemię tego przeklętego Czarodzieja nie napotkaliśmy żadnych wrogów. Zapewne te tchórzliwe stwory skryły się w swoich plugawych norach. Ale za to natknęliśmy się na tego oto tutaj gada — Sztych miecza ukłuł Grímę pod obojczykiem, tak żeby nie było wątpliwości o kogo chodzi. — Królu, pozwól mi zatem w swoim imieniu wymierzyć sprawiedliwość temu oto zdrajcy naszej umiłowanej ojczyzny...

I tak dalej w tym stylu...

Na litość, pomyślał Gríma., jeżeli masz mnie zabić to zabij, ale przestań wreszcie gadać...

Jednak nim Théoden zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, w krąg jeźdźców wjechał jeszcze jeden. Różnił się od Rohirrimów nie tylko innym ubiorem, ale i zewnętrznym wyglądem. Gríma rozpoznał w nim Aragorna. Podobno był potomkiem Isildura, który nagle cudownie odnalazł się po latach. Grímie osobiście ta historia wydawała się mocno naciągana.

Jednak akurat w tej chwili nie miało to większego znaczenia. Za bardziej istotne należało uznać to, że Aragorn odezwał się całkiem sensownie:

— Éomerze, tak się nie godzi!

Éomer spojrzał nań z wyraźnym zdziwieniem.

— Jakżeż to? Przecież to zdrajca, szpieg i...

— Owszem — przyświadczył Aragorn. — Jednakże mordowanie z zimną krwią godzi w twój honor, Éomerze.

— Mordowanie... — mruknął pod nosem Éomer. — W tym przypadku to po prostu wymierzenie sprawiedliwości, ot co.

Wśród Rohirrimów rozległy się potakujące głosy.

— Czyż potomkowi dumnego rodu Eorla przystoi zabić bezbronnego? — zapytał Aragorn.

Éomer zerknął z ukosa na Grimę, zamyślił się na moment, po czym rzekł:

— Ten jeden raz... Mój honor jakoś to zniesie.

Aragorn pokręcił głową.

— To jedno odstępstwo wystarczy, by zejść ze ścieżki prawości.

— Ośmielę się twierdzić, że przesadzasz, Aragornie. Ten gad niewiele lepszy jest od orka.

— Ale to jednak człowiek.

— Dobrze, że mi przypomniałeś — warknął pod nosem Éomer. — Bo już zdążyłem prawie zapomnieć.

— Jeden z Rohańczyków...

— Sam wyrzekł się swojego pochodzenia, idąc na służbę do tego przeklętego czarnoksiężnika! Ale cóż, w drodze wyjątku obiecuję, że nie będę się znęcać... za bardzo.

Gríma odrobinę się zaniepokoił i zerknął na Aragorna. Na jego szczęście, Strażnik nie odpuścił.

— Przecież nie zawsze był zły. A teraz, zabijając go, nie będziesz lepszym od niego.

Gríma wbrew woli zastanowił się, czy powinien wziąć to za zniewagę. Po chwili jednak stwierdził, że mu wszystko jedno; byleby ujść z życiem!

— Lepszy, nie lepszy... Jeżeli jakoś to ujmie memu honorowi, to uroczyście obiecuję ten dług spłacić — rzekł Éomer. — Niejedna jeszcze bitwa przed nami.

— Tak, to prawda — zgodził się Aragorn, na chwilę odchodząc od zasadniczego tematu. — Nieprzyjaciel na wschodzie wciąż jeszcze trwa i rzuci ku nam zastępy swoich mrocznych sług. Jednak nawet gdybyś pokonał ich wszystkich sam jeden, nie zmaże to skazy na twoim honorze...

Gríma westchnął bezgłośnie, niezauważalnie odsuwając od siebie sztych miecza.

„Kolejny cierpiący na nadmiar patosu w każdej wypowiedzi" — pomyślał.

Aragornowi i Éomerowi nie było jednak dane dokończyć ich niezwykle zajmującej rozmowy, dotyczącej znaczenia honoru w życiu prawdziwego rycerza, bowiem (ku szczerej radości słuchaczy, z których część zaczynała już dyskretnie ziewać) przerwało im nadejście kolejnych osób.

Naprzód dało się słyszeć głośne narzekanie:

— Ani jednego orka! Skandal! Liczyłem na co najmniej tuzin na rozgrzewkę, a tutaj żadnego zajęcia dla mojego topora!

— Mój drogi Gimli, w życiu liczy się jeszcze parę innych rzeczy niż ścinanie orków...

— No nie! Tylko nie zaczynaj jednego z tych swoich patetycznych wykładów o celu egzystencji, Legolasie!

Do jeźdźców dołączyli elf i krasnolud, którzy zatrzymali się obok wierzchowca Aragorna. Przyszli pieszo — elf prowadził konia o siwej maści, a krasnolud ściskał w rękach topór, uważnie lustrując teren, w nadziei, że jednak trafi się coś, co da się nim ściąć. Ujrzawszy zaistniałą sytuację skomentował:

— O, ale fajnie! Będą kogoś szlachtować?

— Gimli! — rzucił z naganą Legolas.

— No co? — zdziwił się krasnolud.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, jednak Aragorn i Éomer nie zdołali podjąć swojej konwersacji, gdyż znów im skutecznie przeszkodzono. Tuż za Legolasem i Gimlim pojawiły się dwie małe postaci. Hobbici stanęli obok swoich towarzyszy, spoglądając na całą złożoną sytuację z żywym zainteresowaniem.

Pippin spojrzał kolejno na wszystkich zgromadzonych, a dopiero na końcu przeniósł wzrok na postać w czerni — Grímę, znajdującego się w centrum tego wszystkiego, ale wyglądającego przy tym nad wyraz niepozornie, zupełnie tak, jakby to nie od niego wszystko się zaczęło.

— Patrz, Merry — rzekł Pippin do swojego kuzyna, pociągając Brandybucka za rękaw i wskazując na Grímę. — To ten miły człowiek, z którym rozmawiałem o rolnictwie!

Rzekł to oczywiście na tyle głośno, by wszyscy zgromadzeni mogli to usłyszeć. Nie bez przyczyny więc wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na Grímę.

Ale obciach, pomyślał z zażenowaniem.

— Cóż rzekłeś, niziołku? — zapytał Gandalf, podjeżdżając na Cienistogrzywym do Pippina. — Widziałeś go tu już wcześniej?

— Jego? Ależ oczywiście. Porozmawialiśmy chwilę całkiem miło. Chociaż tak po prawdzie mówiąc, nie byłem pewny, czy to nie jakiś wariat... O dziwne rzeczy mnie pytał...

— Aha! — wtrącił się Éomer, piorunując Grímę wzrokiem. — Wydało się! Pewnie znów szpiegował, a od niczego nie podejrzewającego niziołka chciał zdobyć informacje o naszych działaniach!

Na szczęście dla Grímy Pippin sprostował błędne wnioski Éomera.

— Ależ skąd, porozmawialiśmy tylko o uprawach na tym terenie. Kiepsko to wygląda swoją drogą...

— Uprawach? — Gandalf spojrzał na Grímę w dość zagadkowy sposób.

Gríma, starannie unikając patrzenia mu w oczy, pomyślał, że najchętniej zapadłby się pod ziemię, tak gdzieś na głębokość bezdennych czeluści Morii.

— Taaak... — mruknął Gandalf, jeszcze przez chwilę mrożąc Grímę spojrzeniem, po czym nagle zmienił temat, jakby o nim zapominając. — Nasz cel jest jasny — spojrzał po obecnych, upewniając się czy wszyscy go słuchają. — Z Sarumanem trzeba się koniecznie rozmówić. Żywię nadzieję, że okaże odrobinę rozsądku i posłucha dobrej rady — stwierdził stanowczo Czarodziej. — Powinniśmy natychmiast wyruszyć pod wieżę.

— A co z nim? — zapytał jeden z Jeźdźców, wskazując na Grímę, który żywił nadzieję, że może o nim zapomną.

Decyzja dotycząca tego, co uczynić z byłym doradcą, należała właściwie do Théodena, ale zanim król zdążył się zorientować, że do niego zostało skierowane pytanie, z boku posypało się kilka życzliwych propozycji.

— Zabić! Należy się gadowi!

— Wbić na pal!

— A może wykorzystać go jako cel ćwiczebny?

— Czemu nie? Jako doradca był do niczego, to może teraz by się w końcu do czegoś przydał...

— Co za prymitywna zgraja — mruknął pod nosem Legolas, z niechęcią patrząc na Rohirrimów.

— No co chcesz — powiedział Gimli z uciechą. — Od razu widać, że chłopcy potrafią się zabawić.

Wszystkie padające propozycje uciął Éomer, wypowiadając złowrogim głosem kilka słów, które się Grímie zdecydowanie nie spodobały.

— Dajcie go mnie — rzekł, jakby od niechcenia, niby przypadkiem kładąc dłoń na rękojeści miecza. — Już ja znajdę dla niego... zajęcie.

Gríma pomyślał, że to zajęcie to najpewniej dać się posiekać na plasterki.

Jednak Gandalf zadecydował inaczej.

— Nie — stwierdził Czarodziej po krótkim namyśle. — Jaszczurczy Język pójdzie z nami, może się jeszcze przydać.

Słysząc owo: „może się jeszcze przydać" Gríma nie miał najlepszych przeczuć. Wyglądało na to, że egzekucja, poprzedzona różnymi niezbyt miłymi zabiegami, tylko się odwlekła. Ale przy przewadze trzydziestu do jednego mógł tylko rozejrzeć się na boki wzrokiem schwytanego w pułapkę zwierzęcia, bez żadnych szans na wyślizgnięcie się z niej.

* * *

Gandalf dotarł na szczyt schodów i podszedł do drzwi. Pociągnął za sznur dzwonka, znajdującego się po ich prawej stronie. Nie wywołało to żadnego efektu — nie rozległ się żaden dźwięk. Czarodziej zmarszczył brwi, zdziwiony.

— To nie ma sensu — poinformował Gríma ze swojego miejsca. Stał nieco na uboczu, jednakże dobrze pilnowany przez oddział Rohirrimów. Wbrew swojej woli musiał przyjść ze wszystkimi pod wieżę, a teraz nie miał szans na to, by jakoś zniknąć.

— Dzwonek jest zepsuty — udzielił dodatkowego wyjaśnienia.

Gandalf obejrzał się na niego przez ramię, zastanowił się przez moment, po czym zastukał laską w drzwi. Chwilę odczekał, po czym zapukał ponownie z tak potężnym natężeniem, że wieża najpewniej zadrżałaby w posadach, gdyby była tylko odrobinę mniej solidnie zbudowana.

Małe drzwiczki prowadzące na balkon, znajdujący się ponad schodami, uchyliły się z cichym skrzypnięciem. Wyszedł zza nich Biały Czarodziej pomrukując gniewnie:

— Ani chwili spokoju! Co to znów za idiota wali tam w drzwi na dole, jakby je chciał rozwalić?

Stanął przy poręczy, opierając się o nią i spojrzał w dół, dostrzegając całe zgromadzenie. Ogarnął je pobieżnie wzrokiem, starannie kryjąc zaskoczenie, po czym zatrzymał spojrzenie na wysokiej postaci w białych szatach, stojącej na szczycie schodów.

— Gandalf?! — wykrzyknął ze zdumieniem — Co TY tu robisz? Wcale ciebie nie zapraszałem! Znów chcesz coś ode mnie pożyczyć na wieczne nieoddanie?

— Przyszedłem porozmawiać, Sarumanie — odparł spokojnie Gandalf. — Musimy sobie wyjaśnić parę rzeczy, nie uważasz, że czas na to?

— Taaak... — mruknął Saruman. — A od kiedy to na pokojowe rokowania przychodzi się z całym wojskiem? — spojrzał na Rohirrimów, po czym jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Grímie.

— A ty co tam robisz? — warknął. — I ty przeciwko mnie?!

— Nigdy! — zaprzeczył gwałtownie Gríma. — Ale wynikły pewne okoliczności... — urwał, wymownie spoglądając na Rohirrimów, których to troskliwej opiece został powierzony.

Saruman jakoś nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale porzucił ten temat, za pilniejsze uznając inne sprawy.

— Z tobą to sobie później porozmawiam — rzekł, piorunując Grímę wzrokiem, po czym ponownie przeniósł swoje spojrzenie na Gandalfa.

— Czy możesz łaskawie udzielić mi bliższych wyjaśnień co do swoich „pokojowych zamiarów"? — zapytał Saruman jadowicie, akcentując ironicznie ostatnie słowa.

— Owszem — odparł Gandalf, nie tracąc spokoju. — Ale tylko twarzą w twarz.

— Oszalałeś? Myślisz, że zejdę na dół po to tylko, by twoi sprzymierzeńcy naszpikowali mnie strzałami?! Chyba masz mnie za głupca!

— Nie musiałbym zniżać się do korzystania z tak nędznych sztuczek, Sarumanie, aby się z tobą rozprawić. Jednakże oferuję ci pokojową rozmowę i gwarantuję, że nic ci się nie stanie — rzekł, po czym spojrzał przelotnie na Grímę i dodał. — Jak widzisz, twój sługa wciąż żyje, choć spotkał nas na swojej drodze. Ty również będziesz bezpieczny.

— Dlaczego jakoś mnie to nie przekonuje? — mruknął pod nosem Saruman. Chciał jeszcze dodać: „A los tego nędznika mnie mało obchodzi", ale przypomniał sobie, kto codziennie zaparza mu poranną herbatkę (a potem kilka kolejnych w ciągu dnia) i ugryzł się w język.

Tymczasem Gandalf nie rezygnował.

— Ostatni raz cię proszę, Sarumanie. Zejdź, a nie pożałujesz. To twoja ostatnia szansa... — w głosie Czarodzieja pojawiła się groźna nutka.

— Ho, ho, ale się boję — zadrwił Saruman. — Gadaj zdrów, mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż rozmowa z niedorobionym Białym Czarodziejem. Zmiana koloru szat nie wystarczy, żeby awansować, zawsze ci to powtarzałem, no ale ty oczywiście nigdy nie chciałeś mnie słuchać — rzekł z wyrzutem. — A teraz do widzenia i proszę mi nie robić sztucznego tłoku na schodach! — rzucił na odchodnym i zszedł z balkonu, trzaskając drzwiami.

Zapanowała konsternacja.

— Nie do wiary. Po prostu sobie poszedł — stwierdził po chwili Aragorn ze zdumieniem.

— Sarumanie, ja jeszcze nie skończyłem! — rzekł Gandalf w przestrzeń, lekko zdenerwowany.

Bezskutecznie. Na balkonie nikt się pojawił.

Éomer podjechał do Théodena i rzekł, wyraźnie rozzłoszczony:

— Królu, Gandalfie, czy nie widzicie, że on nas znieważa? Jak można się z tym godzić?! Powinniśmy rozprawić się najpierw z tym gadem — posłał Grímie mordercze spojrzenie — a potem z tym diabelskim czarnoksiężnikiem!

— No, prawda... jego zachowanie nie było zbyt miłe — stwierdził król z wahaniem.

— Powinniśmy z nim skończyć! — krzyknął Éomer. — Do boju Rohirrimowie! Forth Eorlingas!

Jeźdźcy wydali okrzyk bojowy.

W jaki sposób Rohańczycy chcieli konno przypuścić szturm na wieżę pozostaje tajemnicą, gdyż ostatecznie do ataku nie doszło. Drzwi prowadzące na balkon otworzyły się znienacka i wyszedł z nich Saruman, wyraźnie zdenerwowany.

— Czy ten idiota długo jeszcze będzie się tak wydzierać?! — warknął.

Éomer zamilkł urażony, a Gandalf prędko skorzystał z nadarzającej się okazji i podjął przerwaną rozmowę.

— Sarumanie, to nie są żarty. Nie odejdziemy stąd, dopóki wszystkiego sobie nie wyjaśnimy.

— To sobie tam długo postoicie... A zresztą, co ty chcesz jeszcze wyjaśniać?! Przegrałem w tej partii i koniec, finito — rzekł Biały Czarodziej z dezaprobatą. — A teraz możecie sobie już iść i dać mi święty spokój.

— Odejdziemy, ale naprzód musisz zejść i ze nami porozmawiać — rzekł Gandalf.

Saruman namyślał się przez chwilę, która trwała około trzech minut.

— W porządku — wzruszył ramionami i zszedł z balkonu.

Wszystkim opadły szczęki, nie wyłączając Grímy.

Nawet Gandalf nie podejrzewał, że przekonanie Sarumana pójdzie mu tak łatwo.

Przez kilka kolejnych minut wszyscy w napięciu oczekiwali czy Saruman naprawdę wyjdzie z wieży.

Gríma zastanawiał się czy Czarodziej przypadkiem nie oszalał do reszty.

Gandalf dyskretnie upewnił się, czy Rohirrimscy łucznicy, rozstawieni tak na wszelki wypadek, dobrze się ukryli.

Théoden postanowił się nie wtrącać i pozostawić porachunki między sobą czarodziejom.

Legolas i Aragorn liczyli na pokojowe rozwiązanie sporu.

Gimli miał nadzieję, że czarodzieje się nie dogadają i wywiąże się jakaś, choćby niewielka, bitka.

Éomer myślał podobnie jak krasnolud i tylko czekał, kiedy będzie miał pretekst, by wyciągnąć miecz.

Z kolei hobbici nie traktowali poważnie całego zajścia i wszystkie obserwowane wydarzenia traktowali wyłącznie jako dobre przedstawienie.

Skrzypnęły czarne wrota. Odrzwia uchyliły się nieznacznie i ukazał się za nimi Saruman. Podpierał się swoją długą, czarodziejską różdżką.

Saruman rozejrzał się uważnie, a potem, nie dostrzegłszy bezpośredniego niebezpieczeństwa, wyszedł na podest u szczytu schodów, skrycie rad z wrażenia, jakie robił — Rohirrimowie spoglądali na niego jak na czającego się węża i to wyjątkowo jadowitego.

Biały Czarodziej popatrzył na Gandalfa, stojącego u podnóża schodów.

— No i? — zapytał, nie kryjąc zniecierpliwienia.

— Co? — zapytał zdziwiony Gandalf, jakby wyrwany ze snu. — A, tak — spojrzał na Sarumana. — Wcześniej musisz tutaj zejść, Sarumanie.

— O nie. — Saruman był uparty. — Dość już tych ustępstw! Wystarczy, że wyszedłem z wieży. To ty musisz tutaj podejść!

Przez chwilę się sprzeczali i nie wiadomo jak długo by to jeszcze trwało, gdyby nie wtrącił się Aragorn.

— Może po prostu stańcie w połowie wysokości schodów? — zasugerował ostrożnie.

Obydwaj Istari spiorunowali go wzrokiem, ale ponieważ pomysł był całkiem niezły, postanowili z niego skorzystać.

— Tylko może... — odważył się dodać Aragorn — zostawcie nam swoje różdżki?

Na widok pytającego spojrzenia Gandalfa rzekł pospiesznie:

— W końcu rozmowy pokojowe winno prowadzić się bez broni w ręku, prawda?

— W zasadzie... — mruknął Gandalf bez entuzjazmu i, po krótkiej chwili wahania, oddał swoją czarodziejską laskę Aragornowi.

Saruman obserwował te poczynania w milczeniu, stojąc na środku stopni wiodących do Orthanku.

— Niech będzie — rzekł wreszcie. — Gríma. — Skinął na sługę.

Gríma pospiesznie podszedł do Sarumana i odebrał od niego różdżkę, a potem usunął się z drogi zarówno jednemu jak i drugiemu czarodziejowi. Wolał już zejść ze schodów i znaleźć się niebezpiecznie blisko Rohańczyków, niźli pozostać w pobliżu Sarumana i Gandalfa, gdy prowadzili swoją „przyjacielską konwersację". Znał z autopsji takie rozmowy — zazwyczaj kłótnie dwóch Istarich słychać było w całym Isengardzie. Dlatego, na widok Gandalfa zbliżającego się do Orthanku, wszyscy mieszkańcy Isengardu nagle przypominali sobie, że mają coś pilnego do załatwienia w kuźniach albo głębokich jaskiniach. Gríma miał raz nieszczęście przebywać w Orthanku podczas wizyty Gandalfa. Wystąpiły zwyczajowe różnice poglądów, jakie prezentowali obydwaj czarodzieje i w rezultacie cała wieża drżała w posadach. Nauczony doświadczeniem Gríma wolałby zawczasu poszukać jakiegoś stabilnego schronu, ale ponieważ nie miał teraz takiej możliwości, wykorzystał to, że chociaż może zejść im z drogi...

Rozmowa teoretycznie toczyła się w cztery oczy, ale i tak słyszeli ją wszyscy.

— A więc czego chciałeś? — zapytał Saruman jadowicie.

— Ustalić warunki pokoju... — odrzekł Gandalf, nie dając się sprowokować.

— Pokoju? A kto powiedział, że ja chcę pokoju? — zdziwił się Biały Czarodziej.

— Sarumanie, w twojej sytuacji...

— Musisz mi ciągle o tym przypominać?! To czysta złośliwość z twojej strony!

— O co ci właściwie chodzi? — zapytał Gandalf.

— Już ty dobrze wiesz o co!

— Ależ skąd, wytłumacz mi, proszę — odrzekł Gandalf, powtarzając sobie w myśli: „spokój, równowaga wewnętrzna!".

— To by zajęło chyba całą erę — mruknął pod nosem Saruman. — Zresztą, to nie czas na pogaduchy! Gadaj, czego chcesz i wynocha!

— Bacz na swe słowa, Sarumanie! — warknął ostrzegawczo Gandalf.

Tymczasem na dole całą rozmowę na bieżąco komentowano.

— Oho, ostro pojechał — mruknął Gimli.

— Ciekawe który pierwszy zrzuci drugiego ze schodów — zastanawiał się Legolas.

— Całe szczęście, że udało im się zabrać te kije, bo doszłoby do różdżkoczynów — rzekł Aragorn, nieufnie spoglądając na magiczną laskę, którą trzymał w rękach.

Usłyszawszy to stwierdzenie, Gríma oderwał wzrok od obu czarodziejów i spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Aragorna.

— Różdżkoczynów? — zapytał nieufnie, niepewny czy się aby nie przesłyszał.

— Tak — przyświadczył Aragorn. — Obydwaj wyglądali tak, jakby jeden drugiego zamierzał zdzielić tym kijem przez łeb. To szybsze niż rzucenie czaru...

— No, nie da się ukryć — zgodził się Gríma, spoglądając ponownie na czarodziejów.

Temperatura dyskusji wyraźnie wzrastała.

— CO? Mam rozbroić Isengard? Mowy nie ma! Czy ty nie masz przypadkiem zbyt wysokich wymagań?

— Przypadkiem nie.

— Taaak? A może pragniesz jeszcze zdobyć klucze do Barad-dûr, a także korony siedmiu królów, różdżki Pięciu Czarodziejów i moją szachownicę?

— Szachownica? W zasadzie... To znaczy, twojej różdżki na pewno nie chcę. To przestarzały model. Wziąłbym ją co najwyżej na przechowanie. Oczywiście, w zamian za dobre sprawowanie, dostałbyś ją z powrotem...

Gandalf spostrzegł, że Sarumanowi wybitnie nie spodobały się jego ostatnie słowa — nie wiadomo czy bardziej te o różdżce, czy jawne wspomnienie o warunkach poddania. Jednak póki Saruman mu nie przerywał, Gandalf, korzystając z sytuacji, kontynuował:

— Dużo do rozbrajania to tutaj nie masz... — rzekł ze wzgardą. — Entowie dali ci nauczkę. Spójrz prawdzie w oczy Sarumanie. Isengard to jedna wielka ruina, ot co. A tak... Możesz odejść wolny, dokąd zechcesz, choćby do Mordoru, jeżeli taka jest twoja wola.

— A kto powiedział, że ja chcę stąd odchodzić?

— Do tego powinien cię skłonić choćby widok z okna.

— A może mi się taki podoba?

— Ta ruina? — Gandalf nie krył zdumienia.

— Do wszystkiego można się przyzwyczaić — oświadczył Saruman z przekonaniem.

— Także do tego, że nic więcej na tej ziemi nie wyrośnie? — zainteresował się Gandalf.

— Jak to? — zdziwił się Saruman. — To ryżu nie będzie? — zapytał, po czym spojrzał morderczym wzrokiem na Grímę.

Wypowiedź o ryżu wywołała konsternację wśród wszystkich, prócz Grímy, który uznał, że obłoki na niebie mają bardzo interesujący kształt i zapatrzył się na nie, udając, że nie dostrzega straszliwego spojrzenia Czarodzieja, do którego najwyraźniej dotarło, że dał z siebie zrobić konkursowego idiotę.

Niestety, tych kilku, skromnej wielkości obłoków, żeglujących leniwie po niebie nad Isengardem, nie dało się obserwować w nieskończoność i Gríma, chcąc nie chcąc, natrafił na lodowaty wzrok Sarumana, który nie wróżył nic dobrego.

— Sarumanie — Gandalf przerwał drugiemu czarodziejowi zabijanie wzrokiem swojego sługi. — mógłbyś już przestać zajmować się tymi bzdurami i porozmawiać ze mną poważnie...

— Bzdurami? — zdenerwował się Saruman. — Dla ciebie może los Isengardu jest bzdurą, ale nie dla mnie!

— Sam doprowadziłeś do jego końca...

— Tak, najlepiej wszystko zwalić na mnie. Może od razu upadek Białej Rady to też moja wina?

— Szczerze mówiąc... — Gandalf zmarszczył krzaczaste brwi. — A zresztą, co to ma do rzeczy?

— Ma bardzo wiele!

— Jeśli o to chodzi, to ty dopuściłeś się zdrady, nie ja! A skoro już o tym mowa: kto mnie bez przerwy szpiegował?

— Masz manię prześladowczą, Gandalfie! Cóż miałyby mnie obchodzić twoje poczynania?

— Tak, tak — rzucił kpiąco Gandalf — tłumacz się dalej... Że nie wspomnę o pewnym incydencie, gdy ostatnio przybyłem do ciebie z przyjacielską wizytą i prośbą o radę (łudziłem się jeszcze wtedy, żeś jest mym sojusznikiem...), a spotkałem się z niezbyt miłym przyjęciem...

— Też coś! Chciałem ci tylko pokazać, jaki wspaniały widok roztacza się ze szczytu Orthanku, ale ty...

— Pokazać?! Marny byłby mój los, gdybym nie uciekł i nie ratował się desperackim skokiem z wieży..

— Raczej potknął się i zleciał przez swoją nieuwagę — rzekł złośliwie Saruman. — Miałeś szczęście, że akurat przelatywał tędy Gwaihir, bo inaczej nie byłoby co po tobie zbierać...

— Jeślim się potknął, to tylko dlatego, żeś ty mnie popchnął. Chciałeś mej śmierci, Sarumanie!

— A nawet jeśli, to co z tego — mruknął pod nosem Saruman odrobinę za głośno, po czym zreflektował się pospiesznie. — Bzdury opowiadasz, tyle ci powiem.

— Taaak? A co było w 3002?

— 3002? — zapytał Saruman, próbując sobie przypomnieć, co trwało kilka minut. — Nie pamiętam...

— Aha, wypierasz się tego! — rzekł triumfalnie Gandalf.

— Wypieram się czego? — zapytał zdezorientowany Saruman.

— Tego, żeś przeprowadził zamach na mnie!

— Jaki zamach? Chyba coś ci się pomyliło... Doskonale pamiętam wszystkie zamachy, które... to znaczy — Saruman umilkł, odrobinę zakłopotany.

— Taaak? — Gandalf nie zwrócił uwagi na ostatnie słowa drugiego czarodzieja, uczepiwszy się pierwotnego tematu. — A kto próbował mnie zepchnąć ze schodów?

— Sam się potknąłeś!

— Na specjalnie przygotowanym ku temu stopniu!

— Trzeba było patrzeć pod nogi, stary dziadygo!

— Przemądrzały ramol!

— Zgrzybiały mûmak!

— Stare próchno!

— Wyleniały sęp!

— Zmurszały pień!

— Tylko nie pień! — warknął Saruman.

Wszyscy zgromadzeni na dole zaczęli lekko tracić wątek rozmowy, bowiem dwoje Istarich zaczęło wywlekać dawne konflikty, w świetle których cała sprawa wojny o Pierścień i udziału w niej Isengardu zdawała się blednąć.

Tymczasem Éomer zaczynał się niecierpliwić. Korzystając z tego, że nikt nie patrzył w jego stronę ani na pozostałych Rohirrimów, skinął na swój oddział.

Jeźdźcy ruszyli za Trzecim Marszałkiem Rohanu, skutkiem czego Gríma drugi raz tego dnia znalazł się, wbrew swojej woli, w środku ich zabójczego kręgu (uformowanego tym razem w dwie trzecie okręgu z konieczności, bowiem brak było miejsca, by utworzyć cały pierścień). Ku swojemu zdziwieniu stwierdził, że nie zrobiło to na nim takiego wrażenia, jak za pierwszym razem.

Czyżby zaczynał się przyzwyczajać?

Éomer najwyraźniej znów czegoś od niego chciał. Trzeba było mu przyznać, że cechował się wyjątkowym uporem, co razem z niezwykle dobrą pamięcią tworzyło szalenie niebezpieczne zestawienie.

— Posłuchaj, zdrajco... — zaczął groźnym tonem.

— O, przepraszam, tylko nie zdrajca. Ja po prostu reprezentowałem politykę o orientacji proisengardzkiej — sprostował Gríma — Tyle, że w sposób utajniony — dodał.

Twarz Éomera wyrażała kompletne zdumienie.

Na szczęście dla Grímy nim Éomer zdążył dojść do siebie, uwagę wszystkich odwrócił nagły huk na schodach. Dwie postaci zleciały z nich gwałtownie i wylądowały u ich podnóża. Przez chwilę widać było tylko kotłującą się plątaninę białych szat, nim obaj czarodzieje nie pozbierali się na nogi, odskakując od siebie jak dwa kozły. Wyglądało na to, że ferworze dyskusji obydwaj rzucili się na siebie, przechodząc do rękoczynów i rezygnując z otoczki pokojowej rozmowy.

— Dość tego! Nie dam się dłużej tak znieważać! — warknął Saruman, otrzepawszy swe szaty pobieżnie — Gríma, idziemy!

Gríma chętnie spełniłby to polecenie, gdyby nie problem techniczny w postaci bandy agresywnych Rohańczyków chcących go wypatroszyć za obrazę przywódcy (przez aklamację uznano to wystarczająco poważny, chociaż w tym przypadku mocno umowny pretekst).

— Powiedziałem: idziemy! — Saruman zdenerwował się w końcu. — Dość już mojego bezcennego czasu straciłem na tej bezcelowej paplaninie.

Nie zważając na Rohirrimów, przeszedł jak gdyby nigdy nic pomiędzy nimi, korzystając z przerwy w ich kręgu, dość gwałtownie odebrał swoją różdżkę od Grímy, po czym chwycił sługę za kołnierz i pociągnął za sobą, przy okazji o mało co go nie dusząc.

— Ja potrafię sam chodzić — syknął Gríma, odzyskując przy schodach wraz z przytomnością umysłu równowagę. Tutaj zdołał wywinąć się spod ręki Czarodziejowi.

Dlaczego wszystko zawsze skrupiało się na nim? Miał już tego wszystkiego dosyć, ale podążył za Sarumanem. Bez wątpienia było lepsze rozwiązanie niż pozostanie z wrogami na zewnątrz wieży.

— To jeszcze nie koniec! Jeszcze się policzymy, gadzie! — krzyknął za nim Éomer, grożąc Grímie uniesionym mieczem.

— Wprost nie mogę się doczekać — mruknął pod nosem Gríma.

Czarodzieje nie wygłaszali już żadnych deklaracji. Aragorn pomagał otrzepać się z kurzu Gandalfowi, który z trudem powstrzymywał się, by nie miotnąć za Sarumanem jakimś zabójczym zaklęciem czy czymś w tym rodzaju.

Głośny huk zamykanych wrót wieży jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że koniec rozmów na dziś.

Sytuacja pozostała nierozstrzygnięta.

_c.d.n._


	7. Ryż

_**Filigranka**__ – dziękuję za komentarz i zapewniam, że w tym opowiadaniu Gandalf i Saruman będą się kłócić jeszcze wiele razy. :)_

_Ilustracja: __**tinyurl kropka com / k9l4mzz**_

**Rozdział VII**

**Ryż**

Kiedy tylko drzwi Orthanku zatrzasnęły się, oddzielając mieszkańców wieży od tych, którzy pozostali na zewnątrz, Saruman podjął temat, o którym, w świetle wydarzeń dzisiejszego dramatycznego popołudnia, Gríma miał nadzieję więcej już nie usłyszeć.

— Dlaczegoś mi, ośle jeden, o tym ryżu prawdy nie powiedział? — zapytał gniewnie Czarodziej, chwytając różdżkę tak, jakby jego zamiarem było ciśnięcie zabójczego zaklęcia, względnie rzucenie samą różdżką, w sługę.

Grímę sparaliżowało całkowicie, bowiem spodziewał się, że Saruman nawet nie zada mu żadnego pytania, a go po prostu z miejsca udusi. Zaskoczony, potrzebował kilku sekund więcej niż zwykle na obmyślenie odpowiedzi, a i ta była nie najlepsza:

— Ja... eee... nie wiedziałem.

Saruman spojrzał na niego srogo.

— Tak, jasne. A w wolnych chwilach Uruk-hai uczą się grać w szachy...

W tym miejscu Gríma dostał gwałtownego ataku kaszlu, ale Saruman nie zwrócił na to żadnej uwagi, a dodał jeszcze groźnie:

— Nie wciskaj mi tu ciemnoty! A teraz zejdź mi z oczu!

— A co z nimi? — zapytał niepewnie Gríma, wymownie spoglądając w stronę zamkniętych drzwi wieży, za którymi prawdopodobnie wciąż znajdowali się wrogowie.

— Zastanowię się — odrzekł Saruman zdawkowo, po czym ruszył w górę schodów.

No to mam resztę dnia wolną... Byle do zachodu, pomyślał Gríma, nie bez ulgi spoglądając za odchodzącym Czarodziejem.

Chwilę spodziewanego spokoju zakłócało jedynie niejasne przeczucie, że jeszcze się od tego ryżu nie uwolnił. Ale czy przejmowanie się tym teraz miało jakikolwiek sens? Ostatecznie godzinę temu nie istniały dla niego żadne widoki na przeżycie, a jednak, jakby na przekór, w tej chwili wciąż oddychał.

Gríma ciągle jeszcze stał w holu, gdy nagle drzwiami wstrząsnęły trzy silne uderzenia. Spojrzał niepewnie w stronę wrót. Czyżby to znowu tamci? Nie... chyba nie. Gandalf pociągnąłby za sznur dzwonka, zapominając, że jest on zepsuty. A gdyby to byli Rohirrimowie, to nie bawili by się w takie subtelności jak pukanie, a raczej z miejsca zabrali za wyważanie drzwi.

— Kto tam? — zapytał na wszelki wypadek.

— Nazgûl.

— Tak, jasne, a może sam Sauron od razu? — zakpił Gríma.

— Ssssszlag może trafić! — dobiegła zza drzwi gniewna odpowiedź. — Dlaczego nigdy mi nie wierzą?! Mam tutaj tak sssterczeć, czy może mi ktośśś łassskawie otworzy?!

Gríma wzruszył ramionami, stwierdził, że mu już wszystko jedno, nawet jeżeli jest to Éomer, i otworzył drzwi.

Na progu stał Nazgûl. Jednak nie z wyciągniętym mieczem w garści, jak można by się spodziewać po tego rodzaju gościu, który z pewnością nie wpada na popołudniową herbatkę. W niewidzialnych dłoniach, okrytych stalowymi rękawicami złożonymi z metalowych płytek, trzymał czarną, skórzaną torbę, z wytłoczonym symbolem Płomiennego Oka. Dostrzegłszy, że mu otworzono, pogrzebał chwilę w jej wnętrzu, po czym wyjął z niej niewielką kartkę, starannie złożoną i zalakowaną pieczęcią z wizerunkiem węża.

— To dla Sarumana Białego — oświadczył. — Przekazać — dodał groźnie.

Gríma tylko kiwnął głową, nie śmiejąc spojrzeć w czarną pustkę pod obszarpanym kapturem. Wbił wzrok w złożony pergamin, szczególnie zaś w zagadkową pieczęć. Z czymś mu się ten znak kojarzył, ale obecnie nie miał głowy do skojarzeń. A że heraldyka nigdy nie była jedną z jego mocnych stron, nawet nie trudził się, by głębiej zastanawiać się nad tą kwestią.

Nazgûl, najwyraźniej z poczuciem dobrze spełnionego obowiązku, zarzucił sobie torbę na ramię i zaczął schodzić na dół, gdzie oczekiwał nań jego skrzydlaty wierzchowiec, wielkości sporej stodoły.

* * *

Saruman postanowił zrobić sobie luźny wieczór. Przywidział swój nieoficjalny strój, na który składał się czerwony szlafrok oraz bamboszki z owczej wełny i teraz zażywał odpoczynku, bujając się lekko w fotelu na biegunach, przykryty kocykiem (czarnym, ze znakiem Białej Ręki), z filiżanką herbaty w dłoni, usilnie starając się zapomnieć o Gandalfie, ryżu, Isengardzie obróconym w ruinę i przegranej w Helmowym Jarze; niekoniecznie w tej kolejności.

Odpoczynek Sarumana trwał nie dłużej niż kwadrans, bowiem za Białym Czarodziejem bezszelestnie pojawił się Gríma.

— Jeżeli nie przeszkadzam... — zaczął niepewnie.

— Przeszkadzasz oczywiście — warknął Saruman w miejsce odpowiedzi, powoli otwierając oczy, ale nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem. — Czego znów chcesz? — mruknął niechętnie. — Mam nadzieję, że masz ważny powód, bo jak nie...

— Przed chwilą przyniósł to jeździec z Nazgûl Horse Ekspress — rzekł Gríma cicho, podchodząc bliżej. Podał Czarodziejowi złożoną kartkę, opatrzoną pieczęcią.

Saruman wyraźnie się ożywił. Złamał pieczęć, rozłożył list i błyskawicznie przeczytał krótką treść.

— Szybcy są! To moje potwierdzenie zamówienia! — rzekł z zadowoleniem.

— Potwierdzenie zamówienia? — zapytał Gríma ze zdziwieniem. Sekundę później ugryzł się w język, przypominając sobie poniewczasie, że ledwie chwilę temu obiecał sobie nie odzywać się niepotrzebnie.

— Tak, z Haradu. Będzie jutro rano. Wspaniale! — Saruman jeszcze raz przebiegł wzrokiem tekst, po czym schował list do kieszeni.

Czarodziej nie powiedział nic więcej, a Gríma wolał na wszelki wypadek nie wiedzieć.

— To wszystko?

— Nie... mam wieści... — powiedział Gríma niepewnie i urwał.

— No i..? — Saruman zaczął się niecierpliwić.

— Ale może najpierw odstaw herbatę na... bezpieczną odległość, mój panie — zasugerował Gríma.

Zaczekał, aż Czarodziej odstawi na podłogę filiżankę i dopiero wtedy powiedział:

— Gandalf tu idzie.

Donośny huk, jaki rozległ się echem w całej wieży, dobitnie świadczył o tym, że fotel wraz z jego właścicielem stracił stabilność...

* * *

— Jesteś doprawdy bardzo uparty Gandalfie! Czy ja nie mogę mieć odrobiny spokoju? Nikt ci nigdy nie powiedział, że o tej godzinie nie składa się wizyt?!

— Na spokój trzeba sobie zasłużyć... — odparł Gandalf, aczkolwiek dopiero po trzech minutach, bowiem zatkało go trochę na widok szlafroka Sarumana. Barwa nieoficjalnego stroju Białego Czarodzieja wywołała u niego lekki szok kolorystyczny i chwilę zajęło mu dojście do siebie. Drugie tyle potrzebował na odzyskanie głosu.

— Tak, ja widocznie nie zasłużyłem — rzekł zgryźliwie Saruman. — A jakby tego było mało, to muszę jeszcze oglądać te wasze sztandary, które psują mi kolorystykę Isengardu!

Gandalf z trudem powstrzymał się od wygłoszenia komentarza, że znacznie bardziej z dostojną czernią Orthanku gryzie się obecny strój Sarumana niźli rohańska zieleń.

Gríma westchnął. Zanosiło się na to, że obydwaj czarodzieje jeszcze sobie trochę sobie porozmawiają. Po chwili przestał nawet ich słuchać, spoglądając bezmyślnie w stronę fotela Czarodzieja, z którego ten przed chwilą zleciał. Na podłodze leżała porzucona książka. Widocznie musiała upaść Sarumanowi. Gríma zerknął w stronę balkonu, zawahał się na moment, po czym szybko, z determinacją, podniósł niewielkich rozmiarów księgę. Na czarnej, skórzanej oprawie, lśnił wypisany srebrnymi znakami tengwaru tytuł: „Drugi Pierścień Władzy".

Coś takiego! To chyba jakiś apokryf, pomyślał, przekartkowując kilka pierwszych rozdziałów. Wolał jednak nie podpadać już bardziej Sarumanowi, więc czym prędzej odłożył książkę na jego fotel, zwłaszcza że z tego, co mógł usłyszeć, konwersacja Istarich najwyraźniej dobiegała końca.

Saruman wrócił z balkonu nad podziw szybko. Gríma sądził, że będą rozmawiać znacznie dłużej. Jego uwadze nie uszło, że na twarzy Czarodziej był jeszcze bardziej czerwony niż jego szlafrok.

— Wyobrażasz sobie jego bezczelność? — warknął Saruman w kierunku Grímy. — Zagroził, że złamie mi różdżkę!

Jeszcze nim Biały Czarodziej zszedł z balkonu, Gríma przezornie wycofał się ze środka komnaty, pod ścianę, w cień. Teraz nie skomentował w żaden sposób tej uwagi, i tak wygłoszonej bardziej w przestrzeń niż do niego.

Saruman przez chwilę krążył nerwowo po komnacie, po czym przystanął przy stole; magiczna laska Białego Czarodzieja stała oparta o jego krawędź. Wziął ją do ręki i pogładził ostrożnie, jakby spodziewał się, że na jej gładkiej powierzchni już zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze pęknięcia i lada moment różdżka rozsypie się w pył. Pochwyciwszy spojrzenie Grímy, odstawił ją na to samo miejsce i rzekł do sługi:

— Możesz odejść, ale jutro masz być na nogach przed świtem. Trzeba będzie odebrać... ważną dostawę — zakończył tajemniczo.

Gríma, wychodząc z komnat Czarodzieja, niebezpodstawnie doszedł do wniosku, że jutro czeka go ciężki dzień. Musiał jednak sam przed sobą przyznać, że dzisiejszy pobił już chyba wszystkie możliwe rekordy. Kolejnemu naprawdę trudno będzie mu dorównać.

* * *

Aragorna zbudziło dziwne uczucie.

Ktoś energicznie potrząsał go za ramię.

Półprzytomny, nie otwierając oczu, odwrócił się na drugi bok i szepnął błagalnie:

— Arweno, Arweno, jeszcze pięć minutek, proszę... Zaraz obejrzę twój nowy gobelin...

— Gobelin! Ja ci dam gobelin, złodzieju jeden! Nie po gobelin przyszedłem, a po moje karwasze! — rozległ się w ciemnościach pełen dezaprobaty, gniewny głos.

Aragorn w jednej chwili poderwał się i usiadł na posłaniu. Odruchowo chwycił za rękojeść miecza, który leżał u jego boku (na wszelki wypadek oczywiście; niepożądanym skutkiem ubocznym było fakt, że przy okazji odgniatał mu przez pół nocy żebra). Jednak po chwili wiedział już, że ten zabieg jest całkowicie bezcelowy. Tuż obok siebie dostrzegł kogoś, kogo nie spodziewał się już ujrzeć na tym świecie. Pomimo panujących dookoła ciemności rozpoznał go od pierwszego rzutu oka.

— Boromir?! Ale jak...?! Jakim cudem? — wykrzyknął Obieżyświat ze zdumieniem. — Przecież ty nie żyjesz! — dodał ze zgrozą, wpatrując się w majaczącą w mroku sylwetkę syna Denethora.

— Ogólnie rzecz biorąc: tak. I od razu uprzedzam, nie zadawaj żadnych głupich pytań w rodzaju: „jak tam jest?", bo to nie pora na to — odparł Boromir i dodał ponuro: — Myślisz, że tak łatwo się wyrwać z zaświatów, choćby na chwilę?

W tej chwili Strażnik w ogóle nie poczuwał się zdolny do jakiegokolwiek myślenia.

— Ale... po co wróciłeś? — zdołał zapytać, będąc szczerze przekonanym, że dalej śni, pomimo tego, że ukradkiem zdążył uszczypnąć się już ze cztery razy.

Boromir uśmiechnął się zadziornie, zupełnie jak za życia, co było o tyle dziwne, że uśmiech ten był widoczny w ciemnościach. Dopiero po chwili Aragorn zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że postać Boromira zaczęła delikatnie jaśnieć, rzucając matowy blask na wnętrze namiotu.

No nie, świecący Boromir to już za wiele, pomyślał Aragorn, dochodząc do wniosku, że cios, jaki otrzymał od jednego z Uruków podczas walki w Helmowym Jarze i któremu zawdzięczał upadek ze schodów, ma poważniejsze konsekwencje, niż przypuszczał. A może po prostu zjadł za dużo lembasów na kolację i dlatego ma teraz koszmary?

— A co? Sądziłeś, że już się mnie pozbyłeś na dobre? — zapytał zaczepnie Boromir, przerywając jego rozmyślania. — A tak w ogóle to dzięki za całkiem ładny pogrzeb... — dodał znienacka, niespodziewanie zmieniając temat.

Aragorn odruchowo lekko skinął głową.

— Dla poległych towarzyszy wszystko... — odrzekł z powagą.

— A dla żywych to warta w najciemniejszych i najzimniejszych godzinach przed świtem, co? — zapytał ironicznie Boromir, mrużąc oczy.

— Yyy... — zająknął się Obieżyświat.

— Dobra, dobra, tak nawiasem mówiąc, to wyprawiając mi pogrzeb, mogliście nieco pomyśleć... — mruknął Boromir.

— To znaczy? — Obieżyświat nie miał pojęcia o co może chodzić Boromirowi.

— To znaczy, że łódź zaraz po zleceniu z Rauros wpadła na skały... — mruknął Gondorczyk z dezaprobatą.

— Ojć...

— Ale spokojnie, nie zatonęła. One faktycznie nie toną... Jednak biedny Róg Gondoru dobiło to ostatecznie...

— Bardzo mi przykro... — wyraził szczery żal Aragorn. — Czy z tego powodu będziesz mnie teraz nawiedzać w nocnej godzinie?

— Przydałoby się... — Boromir spojrzał na niego z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. — Ale póki co miałem inne rzeczy do roboty.

Aragorn posłał mu pytające spojrzenie. W mroku było zapewne słabo widoczne, ale Boromir jakoś je dostrzegł. Może duchy widzą w ciemnościach?

— Na przykład czuwanie nad dwójką naszych młodych hobbitów... Niestety, nie było mi dane zbyt mocno ingerować w to, co się z nimi działo. Sądzę jednak, że chociaż trochę im pomogłem... — Boromir przerwał nagle, jakby nad czymś się zastanawiając. — Ale nie przyszedłem tu, by wspominać o moich dokonaniach i rozwodzić się nad tym, jak to nie dadzą człowiekowi spokoju nawet po śmierci... Teraz z kolei będę się musiał zająć Faramirem, żeby przestał pisać wiersze pod Henneth Annûn i wziął się do działania, bo w przeciwnym razie stracimy całe Ithilien...

W tym momencie Aragorn doszedł do wniosku, że to zdecydowanie najbardziej kretyński sen, jaki mu się kiedykolwiek przyśnił — Boromir-duch zwierzający mu się ze swoich przyszłych planów. Chociaż nie, jeszcze głupszy był ten, w którym śniło mu się, że został królem Gondoru...

Na widok dość wymownej miny Aragorna kapitan w końcu zdołał powrócić do poprzedniego tematu.

— Właśnie! W sprawie moich karwaszy...

— Mhm... mhm... No tak, ja wiem, że to bardzo ładny, kwiatowy wzór... — zaczął Aragorn.

— To jest Białe Drzewo! Ty mi tu nie mąć kwiatkami! Nie przypominam sobie, żebym sporządzał testament i coś ci w nim zapisywał. Ładnie to tak ograbiać zmarłych?!

— Mówiąc szczerze, tobie już by się te karwasze nie przydały...

— Ale pomimo tego mogłeś się łaskawie zapytać!

— Kogo? Byłeś już nieżywy! Miałem się pytać umarłego?

— A pewnie. Usłyszałbym. To znaczy nie ja, a mój duch.

— To co miałem zrobić? Wrócić na Amon Hen, wbiec na pagórek i krzyknąć w stronę nieba: „Hej, Boromirze, gdziekolwiek jesteś, nie obrazisz się, jeżeli wezmę twoje karwasze?!"?

— A pewnie, tego wymaga grzeczność... I etykieta.

— Gondorska etykieta obejmuje monologi skierowane do chmur? — zainteresował się gwałtownie Aragorn.

— Nie czepiaj się szczegółów! Mogłeś chociaż zachować pozory...

— Taaa... — rzekł z namysłem Aragorn. — Ciekaw jestem w jaki sposób byś mi odpowiedział...

Zapewne trzasnął piorunem, pomyślał Strażnik. Chociaż nie, to chyba jest zarezerwowane wyłącznie dla Eru...

Porzucił te filozoficzne rozważania i powiedział na głos:

— Już i bez tego wszystkiego Legolas i Gimli mają... dość sceptyczne podejście do ludzi. Jakbym zaczął gadać sam ze sobą, to prędko zaszłaby zmiana na stanowisku przywódcy drużyny...

Zapadło milczenie, przerwane nagle głośnym chrapnięciem Gimliego, który spał jak zabity po drugiej stronie namiotu. Aragorn, spojrzawszy przelotnie na krasnoluda, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy rozmowa jego i Boromira-ducha, momentami dość głośna, jest w stanie go obudzić. Najwyraźniej nie była, nawet gdyby zaczęli krzyczeć. Przez moment Obieżyświat łudził się nadzieją, że Boromir, czy też jego duch, zniknął, ale na próżno. On wciąż znajdował się w tym samym miejscu, niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki.

— Mam propozycję, Boromirze. Czy gdybym cię teraz przeprosił, korzystając z tej niespodziewanej okazji, byłoby to wystarczające zadośćuczynienie za moje przewinienie? — zapytał w końcu Aragorn, chcąc się jakoś wyplątać z tej idiotycznej sytuacji. Wyobraźnia podsunęła mu już upiorny obraz Boromira-ducha, który do końca świata snułby się za nim i nudził go o podstępem zrabow... to znaczy pożyczone, karwasze.

Boromir spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem. Ponieważ nie zaprotestował, Aragorn zaczął swoją uroczystą przemowę:

— Bardzo przepraszam cię, Boromirze, za bezprawne przywłaszczenie sobie twoich karwaszy i proszę o pozwolenie na zatrzymanie ich, albowiem w nadchodzącym czasie mrocznych...

— Nie! Patos sobie daruj! Bierz je sobie! — powiedział prędko Boromir.

Aragorn skinął głową. Spojrzał na Boromira uważniej i, nie bez zdziwienia, zauważył, że ten zaczął się robić przeźroczysty. Towarzysząca mu poświata przygasła i nie była jaśniejsza niż blask księżyca zasnutego chmurami.

— O do licha, nie mam już wiele czasu — mruknął kapitan, patrząc na swoją dłoń. — Nie zdążyłbym przekazać ci najważniejszego.

— Czyli?

— Czyli obecnie najbardziej istotna ze wszystkich sprawa: kwestia Isengardu. Saruman jest bardziej niebezpieczny niż by się to mogło zdawać.

— Wydawało mi się, że nie ma już takiej mocy jak przedtem... — rzekł z powątpiewaniem Aragorn. — Gandalf też tak sądzi. Dzisiaj... to znaczy wczoraj z nim rozmawiał, nawet dwa razy, i...

— Wiem, wiem, tam, gdzie teraz jestem, też ich było słychać. Ale Saruman jest przebiegły i mam pewność, że coś planuje.

— Dostałeś jakiś cynk w zaświatach?

— Nie kpij sobie! To poważna sprawa! A zresztą... pogadamy, gdy już tutaj do mnie dołączysz.

— Dobrze, już dobrze — rzekł ugodowo Aragorn. — Mhm... Jeśli wziąć pod uwagę wizytę tego Nazgûla, to może istotnie... — mruknął Obieżyświat, w zamyśleniu pocierając zarośnięty podbródek. — Ale co ja mogę z tym zrobić? — zapytał z tonem bezradności w głosie.

— Człowieku! Weź ty się w garść, jeżeli chcesz zostać w przyszłości królem Gondoru! — zdenerwował się Boromir. — Po prostu obserwuj i miej baczenie na to, co teraz będzie chciał zrobić Saruman...

— A więcej szczegółów...?

— Litości! To, że jestem duchem, nie znaczy, że wszystko wiem! Krótko rzecz ujmując: miej oczy otwarte!

Boromir był już ledwie widoczny.

— I jeszcze jedno — powiedział z wahaniem.

Aragorn spojrzał na niego pytająco.

— Może faktycznie lepiej o mnie nie opowiadaj, bo cię uznają za wariata... I tak już niewiele brakuje, żeby doszli do tego wniosku — dodał z nutką ironii. — Ja się już tutaj nie pojawię, ale pamiętaj, że cię obserwuję! — zakończył groźnie Boromir, po czym zniknął.

Strażnik jeszcze przez chwilę siedział na posłaniu oszołomiony. Zdaje się, że w tym momencie powinien się obudzić i stwierdzić, że to najdziwaczniejszy sen, jaki kiedykolwiek mu się przydarzył.

Pomijając drobny fakt, że najprawdopodobniej wcale mu się to nie przyśniło...

Po dłuższej chwili bezmyślnego wpatrywania się w majaczącą w mroku połę namiotu, Obieżyświat doszedł do wniosku, że jeżeli siedząc czuje kompletną pustkę w głowie, to z powodzeniem może ją też odczuwać na leżąco. A skoro zmiana pozycji nie wpłynęła na zmianę stanu jego umysłu, Aragorn uznał za najsłuszniejsze iść spać.

* * *

Szarość świtu dopiero ustępowała jasności dnia. Chłód panował przeszywający. Samotny Rohirrimski jeździec, którego zadaniem było pilnowanie drogi wiodącej do Isengardu, stłumił ziewnięcie i wyprostował się w siodle. Skupił wzrok na pustym gościńcu, odganiając w ten sposób na chwilę senność. Licząc dokładnie od tego miejsca, w odległości półtorej mili znajdowały się już mury Isengardu i brama, a raczej to, co z niej zostało. Jednak w tym momencie nie dało się ich dostrzec. Wszystko skrywała poranna mgła.

Od czasu kiedy objął wartę, to znaczy od przeszło dwóch godzin, nic godnego uwagi się nie wydarzyło. Minuty wlekły się niemiłosiernie. Jedyną żywą istotą w okolicy, poza jego wierzchowcem i nim samym, był ospały kruk, który drzemał na gałązce starego, poskręcanego drzewa, stojącego tuż przed zakrętem drogi. Rohirrim przez chwilę obserwował kiwającego się sennie ptaka, w nadziei, że ten może straci równowagę i zleci. Przynajmniej byłoby co oglądać. Niestety, kruk dalej tkwił na gałęzi, jakby był z nią trwale zespolony.

Jeździec zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać czy ptak w ogóle żyje.

Koń Rohańczyka parsknął, niżej opuszczając szyję i potrząsając gniewnie grzywą i łbem. Jemu też się nudziło. Rohirrim poklepał siwka po szyi i spojrzał na wschód. Słońce nie pokazało się jeszcze nad poszarpaną krawędzią górskich szczytów i szczerze mówiąc, wyglądało na to, że wcale mu się do tego nie spieszy.

Nagle jego wierzchowiec, dotychczas dość ospały, gwałtownie uniósł głowę i zastrzygł niespokojnie uszami. Jeździec również się ożywił i zdwoił czujność. Nabrawszy w jedną rękę wodze, drugą sprawdził czy miecz łatwo wychodzi z pochwy. Coś zbliżało się drogą. Chociaż zasłona mgły ograniczała widoczność i tłumiła wszelkie odgłosy, po chwili dało się słyszeć narastające dudnienie.

Poważnie zaniepokojony dudnieniem Rohirrim wytężył wzrok i zdołał dostrzec zarysy jakieś olbrzymiej postaci. Kształty stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze.

Gdy ujrzał owo coś, najpierw nie uwierzył własnym oczom. Po chwili jednak oprzytomniał i już całkowicie pewien, że wzrok go nie myli, szybko zawrócił konia i galopem popędził z meldunkiem do króla.

Wierzchowca nie trzeba było poganiać.

Wpadł do tymczasowego obozu, jaki rozbili tuż przed bramami Isengardu, przy ocalałej strażnicy. Gwałtownie osadził konia w miejscu, tak że rumak aż zarył tylnymi kopytami ziemię i zeskoczył z siodła. Dopiero teraz stracił głowę i gorączkowo zaczął zastanawiać się co robić. Z meldunkiem do króla, ale jak do króla, przecież król śpi! To może do lorda Éomera, ale gdzie jest lord Éomer?! Rohańczyk nie zdążył podjąć żadnej rozsądnej decyzji, gdy natknął się na Gandalfa, który właśnie wyszedł z namiotu. Szybko doszedł do wniosku, że to, z czym przychodzi, to bez wątpienia sprawa dla Czarodzieja.

— Panie, coś dziwnego zbliża się do Isengardu! — rzekł jednym tchem Rohańczyk.

Gandalf spojrzał na niego, unosząc brwi w zdziwieniu.

— Co masz konkretnie na myśli, Éo... Éa... eee... — Czarodziej urwał i zaczął z cicha mówić do siebie, próbując przypomnieć sobie imię Rohańczyka. — Éomundzie? Éadredzie? Eonie? Eocenie? Éoredzie...? A może Eorl? Nie, ten to był chyba trochę dawniej...

Że też wszyscy ci Rohirrimowie musieli się tak podobnie nazywać! Gandalf porzucił z góry skazane na niepowodzenie próby odświeżenia pamięci i postanowił wybrnąć dyplomatycznie. Odchrząknął i rzekł z poważną miną:

— O co chodzi, przyjacielu?

Rohirrim nie musiał udzielać odpowiedzi. W polu widzenia pojawił się olbrzymi stwór, tak że Czarodziej sam mógł całkiem dokładnie zobaczyć powód zdenerwowania Rohańczyka. Zwierzę, rozmiarów monstrualnych, dźwigało na grzbiecie rozliczne pakunki i coś na kształt niskiej wieżyczki, w której najwyraźniej znajdowali się ludzie. Zmierzało w kierunku bramy powoli, majestatycznie, poruszając leniwie i jakby od niechcenia wielkimi uszami. W oczy rzucały się potężne, zakrzywione kły, niemal sięgające ziemi, i długa trąba.

Rohirrimowie, usłyszawszy zamieszanie w pobliżu obozu, natychmiast wybiegli z namiotów; na wpół rozbudzeni, odruchowo chwycili za łuki. Jednak ujrzawszy rozmiary stwora, oprzytomnieli w mgnieniu oka i opuścili niepewnie broń. Strzelać czy nie? Potrafili walczyć z orkami, Uruk-hai, wielkimi wilkami i wargami, ale nie z czymś takim! Konwencjonalna broń wydała się nagle taka jakby nieco niewystarczająca.

Legolas, który najwyraźniej wcale nie spał, powrócił właśnie z przechadzki. Na widok stwora zatrzymał się i uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu, ale nie wyrzekł ani słowa, w milczeniu rozważając problemową naturę zjawiska.

Gimli wyszedł z namiotu. Ziewnął, rozejrzał się, ujrzał całą sytuację, po czym pędem zawrócił do środka i wyszedł z obosiecznym toporem w ręce.

— No tak, nic się nie dzieje przez cały dzień, a jak tylko krasnolud pójdzie odpocząć, to im się nagle zachciewa bitki szykować... Będzie ostro! — ucieszył się.

Ostatni dołączył do grupy król Théoden. Starannie ukrył zaskoczenie i obejrzał się niepewnie w kierunku wieży Sarumana, której sylwetka majaczyła w porannej mgle. Gdyby stwór nadciągnął z okolic Orthanku dałoby się to jakoś wytłumaczyć. Ale od strony drogi?

— Mamy atakować? — zapytał niepewnie Éomer swojego króla. Zawsze pierwszy palił się do bitki, ale wtedy, kiedy wiedział, czego spodziewać się po wrogu i w ataku dostrzegał jakieś, choćby niewielkie, szanse powodzenia. Nie zawahałby szarżować z niewielkim oddziałem na setkę wilczych jeźdźców, ale w tym wypadku rozsądek (nie bezpodstawnie) podpowiadał mu, że konnica nie da rady czemuś takiemu.

Théoden popatrzył na Gandalfa, spokojnie oczekującego, aż stworzenie się zbliży, i przecząco pokręcił głową. Ufał, że Czarodziej jakoś sobie z tym czymś poradzi.

Tymczasem stwór dotarł już w pobliże bramy. Zatrzymał się nieopodal obozu. Gdzieś z okolic wieżyczki zrzucono długą linę, która opadła aż do ziemi. Zwinnie zsunął się po niej człowiek, dość wysoki, odziany w czarno-szkarłatne szaty. Głowę i twarz miał szczelnie owiniętą kufiją. Nieliczne odsłonięte fragmenty jego oblicza ukazywały mocno opaloną, ciemną skórę. Stanął obok nogi „wierzchowca", wyciągnął zza pasa zwój, rozłożył, chwilę go studiował, sprawiając wrażenie jakby porównywał okolicę z opisem czy też może szkicem, po czym starannie zwinął i spojrzał na obecnych. Zlustrował ich dokładnie wzrokiem i odnotowawszy obecność uzbrojonych Rohirrimów, zmarszczył brwi i jakby się zawahał. Jednak gdy dostrzegł wśród nich czarodzieja w białych szatach, podszedł do grupy pewnym krokiem.

— Wyście Saruman? — zapytał bez ogródek, we Wspólnej Mowie, aczkolwiek ze śladem obcego akcentu.

— To zależy dlaczego go szukasz — rzekł Gandalf, przyglądając się przybyszowi uważnie.

— Moje zadanie nie jest tajemnicą — odparł tamten. — Dostarczam tylko zamówienie, które złożył niejaki Saruman. Do rąk własnych — zaznaczył.

— Zamówienie? — zapytał podejrzliwie Gandalf. — A można wiedzieć jakie?

— Nie można. Te dane nie są jawne... rozumiecie chyba — mruknął człowiek, z niepewnością rzucając okiem na Rohirrimów, ściskających w rękach broń.

Théoden spojrzał na podejrzanie wyglądające paczki, piętrzące się na grzbiecie stwora i szepnął do Gandalfa:

— Nie możesz, no wiesz, podrobić jego podpisu?

— Nie da rady! — odrzekł Czarodziej z niechęcią, również szeptem. — Nawet ja tego nie potrafię. Możemy mieć tylko nadzieję, że on w tych paczkach nie dostanie czegoś niebezpiecznego...

— No to jak w końcu? — przybysz zaczął się poważnie niecierpliwić. — Jest tutaj ten Saruman, czy muszę się pofatygować do wieży?

— Najpierw musiałbyś nas ominąć! — rzekł wojowniczo Éomer, któremu nie spodobał się ton obcego.

Sytuacja wyraźnie zaczęła robić się coraz bardziej napięta, kiedy nagle rozległ się beztroski głosik:

— A widzisz Pip! Mówiłem ci, że jak będzie tak długo spać, to w końcu prześpisz coś ciekawego. Popatrz tam! To olifant!

— Żartujesz sobie Merry, nie nabierzesz mnie... o rany, to faktycznie olifant!

— Można się na nim przejechać? — zapytał Pippin Haradczyka.

— Nie — odparł prędko tamten. Gdyby widać było jego twarz, to na pewno miałby dość dziwną minę. — To jak będzie z tą dostawą? — wrócił do pierwotnego tematu, nie poświęcając więcej uwagi niziołkom, którzy przyglądali się z żywym zainteresowaniem stworowi, nazwanemu przez nich olifantem.

— Cóż, w obecnej sytuacji, jaka panuje w Isengardzie... — zaczął Gandalf.

— Nie wyciągajcie ręki po coś, co do was nie należy! — Od strony bramy rozległ się znienacka gniewny głos.

Wszyscy obrócili się w tamtym kierunku i ujrzeli Sarumana, który szedł ku nim, podpierając się swoją magiczną różdżką. Towarzyszył mu Gríma, idący kilka kroków za nim, dalej zaś kroczyła asysta złożona z kilkunastu Uruk-hai i kilku orków.

Na ich widok Rohirrimowie unieśli broń. Saruman nie raczył zaszczycić Rohirrimów spojrzeniem i rzekł niejako w przestrzeń:

— Nie mam czasu na to, aby zajmować się głupstwami. Przyszedłem zabrać to, com uczciwie zamówił. A wam nic do tego — warknął.

— Może i nic — mruknął pod nosem Éomer. — Ale skoro nadarza się taka okazja, to ja mam sprawę do twego sługi... — dodał, posyłając Grímie jadowite spojrzenie.

Gríma jęknął i schował się za Czarodziejem. Saruman zdawał się w ogóle nie dostrzegać Éomera; stanął w pewnej odległości od wrogów, zupełnie ich ignorując. Nie można było powiedzieć tego samego o jego świcie; Uruk-hai i orkowie zerkali na Rohirrimów morderczym wzrokiem. Jeźdźcy nie szczędzili im podobnych spojrzeń, zaciskając dłonie na rękojeściach mieczy. Tych kilku, którzy mieli łuki, z najwyższym trudem powstrzymało się od uwolnienia strzał z cięciw. Gimli, mruknąwszy coś, chwycił mocniej swój topór i już chciał zrobić krok w kierunku orka, który wyjątkowo zaczepnie i pogardliwie wyszczerzył kły w jego kierunku, kiedy został zatrzymany przez Legolasa, nieznacznym, acz zdecydowanym ruchem.

— To ja jestem Saruman — rzekł Czarodziej do Haradrima. — Możecie zacząć już wyładowywać towar.

Tamten skinął głową, dając znak swoim towarzyszom, którzy bez zwłoki zaczęli odwiązywać ładunek i zdejmować go z grzbietu stwora. Paczki wędrowały jedna po drugiej na dół.

— Pokwitowanie. Tutaj trzeba podpisać — Haradrim podszedł do Czarodzieja, ostrożnie omijając Rohirrimów i podał mu pergamin, stukając w miejsce, gdzie należało złożyć autograf.

Szybkim, niemal niezauważalnym ruchem, Czarodziej wyciągnął gdzieś z zakamarków szaty swoje pióro, skinął na Grímę, by ten podał mu kałamarz i zaczął skrobać na papierze swój misterny podpis. Trwało to tak długo, że aż się Haradrim zaczął niecierpliwić. W tym czasie wszystkie paczki zdążyły już znaleźć się na ziemi. Ledwie Saruman skończył się podpisywać, Haradrim prędko zwinął pergamin, najwidoczniej obawiając się, że Czarodziej zechce wprowadzić jeszcze jakieś poprawki.

— Zanieście to do wieży — rzucił Saruman w stronę Uruk-hai, którzy ruszyli wypełnić rozkaz.

— Naprawdę sądzisz, Sarumanie, że przepuścimy do twej wieży jakiś niepewny ładunek? — rzekł Gandalf, przybliżając się nieco, tak że stał od drugiego czarodzieja ledwie o kilka kroków.

Oczy Sarumana zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. Niespodziewanie jednak uśmiechnął się przebiegle i rzekł miłym głosem, w którym pobrzmiewała nutka zdziwienia:

— Doprawdy Gandalfie... chyba cierpisz na manię prześladowczą, skoro uważasz aprowizację za coś niebezpiecznego...

— Aprowizację? — zapytał podejrzliwie Gandalf.

Saruman westchnął z przesadnym dramatyzmem, po czym zwrócił się do Haradrima:

— Powiedz temu... Czarodziejowi, co jest w dostawie, bo mnie nie uwierzy.

Haradrim wzruszył ramionami, wyciągnął pergamin i odczytał:

— Dostawa do Isengardu. Zamówienie numer 691051. Czas realizacji: 24 godziny. Złożono: 4 marca. Zrealizowano i wysłano: 4 marca. Dostarczono: 5 marca. Odbiorca: Saruman Biały. Skład zamówienia: ryż, herbata, banany, kiwi.

Wszyscy obecni osłupieli, nie wyłączając Grímy.

— No właśnie — rzekł Saruman z satysfakcją, widząc ogłupiałe miny nieprzyjaciół. — Same niewinne produkty. Ryż, herbata, banany, kiwi... Zaraz, kiwi nie zamawiałem!

— Ale to gratis — wyjaśnił Haradrim.

— A chyba, że tak... — mruknął Saruman.

— Polecamy się na przyszłość. Dla stałych klientów rabaty — rzekł na odchodnym Haradrim, skłonił się i odszedł w kierunku stwora. Nikt nie obserwował jego odejścia, może poza hobbitami, którzy zafascynowani śledzili go wzrokiem, póki nie zniknął w porannej mgle.

— Sądzicie, że kiwi mogą być niebezpieczne? — zapytał Saruman, po czym udał, że się głęboko namyśla. — Myślicie, że będziemy nimi w was... rzucać? — dodał jadowicie.

Gandalf pierwszy otrząsnął się z wrażenia. W jego oczach błysnął gniew.

— Jeżeli chcesz sobie z nas kpić...

— Ja? Ależ skąd — Saruman uśmiechnął się obłudnie. — Ale skoro najwyraźniej moje towarzystwo wam wadzi, to się już pożegnam. Do widzenia.

Zrobił krok w kierunku bramy, ale nagle jakby się rozmyślił, bo rzekł do Gandalfa:

— Mnie naprawdę nie zależy, żebyśmy do końca świata trwali w tej patowej sytuacji. Wy pod bramą, ja w wieży... Znajcie zatem moją dobrą wolę — powiedziawszy to odwrócił się ku dwóm Urukom, którzy nieśli jedne z największych paczek. — Gurzuk, Urghan, zostawcie te dwie paczki tym żebra... to znaczy, tym tutaj dostojnym panom.

Urukowie spojrzeli po sobie, ale nawykli do posłuchu, zostawili paczki. Gríma ze zdziwieniem popatrzył na Czarodzieja. Jeszcze wczoraj Saruman nie mógł znieść samego widoku ich namiotów, które (pomimo różnicy stronnictw politycznych, a może właśnie z ich powodu) zostały bezprawnie rozbite na terenie Isengardu (z całkowitym pominięciem zdania właściciela na ten temat) i teraz nagle tak mu się odmieniło? Ale cóż, to nie jego sprawa. Czarodziej wiedział co robi. Chyba.

W milczeniu podążył za Sarumanem do wieży.

Tymczasem uwaga wszystkich obecnych w rohańskim obozie skupiła się na paczkach.

— To na pewno nie jest niebezpieczne? — zapytał Théoden podejrzliwie.

— Wszystko co pochodzi od tego diabelskiego czarnoksiężnika jest niebezpieczne! — oświadczył z głębokim przekonaniem Éomer, takim tonem, jakby paczki miały się nagle rzucić na nich i pogryźć.

— Ale to nie pochodzi od niego... to z Haradu — zauważył trzeźwo Gimli.

— A z Haradu to nie niebezpieczne?!

— Nie dowiemy się, póki nie sprawdzimy co jest w środku — oświadczył Merry spokojnie.

— Właśnie, ciekawe co tam jest? — zainteresował się Pippin.

— Meriadok ma rację — mruknął Legolas. — Otwieramy? — spojrzał pytająco na Gandalfa.

Czarodziej namyślał się przez chwilę. W końcu skinął głową.

* * *

— Nie wyglądasz najlepiej — zauważył Legolas, kiedy rankiem Aragorn, blady jak upiór, pojawił się przed namiotem.

— Nie spałem dobrze — mruknął Aragorn, przeciągając się, aż mu w stawach zatrzeszczało. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Jako jedyny nie brał udziału w wydarzeniach, które rozegrały się o świcie przed bramą i dlatego nieznany mu był powód niezwykłego poruszenia w obozie. Chwilowo jednak nie miał głowy do zastanawiania się nad tą kwestią.

Usiadł przy ognisku, by choć trochę się ogrzać — było bardzo zimno. Przy żarzących się z lekka drewienkach prócz Legolasa siedział jeszcze Gimli i ćmił fajkę. Dwóch hobbitów jakoś nigdzie nie było widać. Aragorn czuł głęboką wdzięczność za tę chwilę spokoju.

— Nie dało rady rozpalić trochę większego ognia? — zapytał ostrożnie, widząc ledwie pełgające płomyki.

— Sam sobie rozpal, jak potrafisz — mruknął elf, odrobinę zdenerwowany krytyką wielkości ogniska.

Gimli wydał z siebie coś jakby stłumiony, złośliwy chichot. Poirytowany Legolas spiorunował go wzrokiem. Krasnolud umilkł, jednak nie wyglądał na specjalnie przestraszonego spojrzeniem elfa.

Aragorn nie drążył tematu i przez moment panowało milczenie.

— Wyglądasz, jakby przyśniła ci się Arwena — rzekł Gimli znienacka, przyglądając się Strażnikowi uważnie.

Aragorn zakrztusił się poranną kawą.

— Nie wypowiadaj tego imienia, proszę — rzekł błagalnie słabym głosem.

— A więc jednak! — stwierdził triumfalnie krasnolud.

— Gorzej — mruknął Aragorn. — Co na śniadanie? — zapytał.

— Chleb ryżowy, płatki ryżowe, albo kleik ryżowy, jeżeli zaczekasz, aż się dogotuje — rzekł Legolas obojętnym głosem, jakby taki zestaw śniadaniowy był czymś normalnym na szlaku. Spokojnie zajrzał pod pokrywkę garnka wiszącego nad ogniskiem, żeby sprawdzić czy zawartość się nie przypala.

Aragorn przypomniał sobie wczorajszą rozmowę pod wieżą i doznał dziwnego wrażenia, że albo on tu zwariował, albo wszyscy naokoło.

— Oszaleliście z tym ryżem?! — rzekł ze zgrozą.

— Skądże — odparł ze spokojem Legolas. — Po prostu dzisiaj o świcie, kiedy jeszcze spałeś, mieliśmy tutaj dość interesującą wizytę... Do Sarumana dotarła aprowizacja. Nie uwierzyłbyś jakim sposobem. Pośrednim rezultatem tego jest to, że Saruman w geście dobrej woli podzielił się z nami swoimi zapasami. Nie wiem, co prawda, jakim cudem, ale fakt jest faktem.

— I do zaoferowania miał sam ryż? — zapytał Aragorn, nieufnie spoglądając na garnek.

— Prawie — mruknął pod nosem Gimli, przygryzając cybuch fajki.

— Rozwiń temat — poprosił Aragorn.

— Podobno hobbici znaleźli tutaj jakieś zapasy... chlebek w ilości tuzina bochenków, a może dwóch, solona wieprzowinka, jabłka na kopy, ser, pomidorki...

— No, o pomidorkach to nie wspominali — wtrącił Legolas.

— Nie przerywaj, proszę! W każdym razie wszystko to w ilości, która szła w funty. Pułk wojska można by wyżywić.

— I co się z tym wszystkim stało? — zapytał Aragorn.

— Hobbici — odparł krótko Gimli.

— Ach, no tak.

— Tylko ziele fajkowe się ostało. Cała beczka była, więc nawet gdyby chcieli, to nie zdążyliby wszystkiego wypalić...

— A, właśnie miałem się ciebie zapytać, skąd masz ziele fajkowe...

— Spokojnie, dla ciebie też wystarczy.

— Znów będziecie odświeżać powietrze? — zapytał ironicznie Legolas.

— I tak się hamujemy. Nie narzekaj — rzekł Gimli i wrócił do spożywania śniadania. Chleb ryżowy pogryzał z wyraźnym niesmakiem. — Jak ci czarodzieje się odżywiają? Już sam nie wiem, co gorsze — powiedział, spoglądając na kromkę chleba. — Lembasy czy to.

Legolas spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem i rzucił:

— Wiesz, żebym ja nie powiedział czegoś o tych waszych cudownych krasnoludzkich sucharach, na których można tylko zęby połamać...

— E tam, przesadzasz, jak się porządnie przywali trzonkiem topora w taką kromkę, to te małe pokruszone kawałki są już całkiem niezłe... Trzeba ją tylko położyć na odpowiednio twardym kamieniu. Przynajmniej się to nie rozsypie na szlaku! Wytrzymałe jest, rozumiesz, wszystko zniesie! A z lembasów to tylko okruchy zostają po kilku dniach. Łyżeczką to trzeba potem zbierać!

— No wiesz, jak się na nich spało, to nic dziwnego...

Aragorn nie brał udziału w dyskusji. Zajął się rozgotowanym kleikiem ryżowym, stwierdzając, że to i tak lepsze niż zupa, złożona głównie z niedogotowanego kawałka tłuszczu, surowych warzyw i słonej wody, którą ugotowała mu Éowina albo ciasto Arweny, jakim ta go ostatnio uraczyła. Więcej w nim było zakalca niż czegoś, co można by nazwać wyrośniętym ciastem, co było o tyle niesamowite, że gdzieniegdzie wypiek był surowy. Żeby uzyskać taki efekt, trzeba się było naprawdę postarać. Doprawdy, Aragorn nie mógł dociec, dlaczego wszystkie napotkane kobiety chcą go koniecznie dokarmiać... Uwzięły się, czy co?

Pokiwał głową ze zniechęceniem i zabrał się za śniadanie.

* * *

Gríma zakończył katalogowanie dostawy i nadzór rozmieszczania dóbr. Magazyn znajdował się w jednym z podziemnych pomieszczeń Orthanku. Szczęściem nie uległy one zalaniu — w przeciwieństwie do grot. Gríma szczególnie przykazał uważać na herbatę. Saruman nie darowałby mu, gdyby coś jej się stało. W końcu Urukowie rozlokowali wszystko, nawet dość sprawnie i zadanie zostało wykonane. Gríma zwinął pergamin i doszedł do wniosku, że może wreszcie znajdzie czas na jakieś śniadanie.

Płonne nadzieje.

Nie zdążył nawet wyjść z magazynu, kiedy do komnaty zajrzał jeden z orków i dostrzegłszy go, rzekł:

— Smoczy Język jest wzywany przez Sarumana.

Cudownie, pomyślał Gríma, czego on może znów chcieć?

Powlókł się na górę bez entuzjazmu.

Czarodziej siedział na krześle przy stole znajdującym się tuż przy oknie. Wpatrywał się w nie w zamyśleniu i ćmił fajkę, wypuszczając z niej regularne kółeczka jasnego dymu.

Choć Gríma wślizgnął się do komnaty ostrożnie i cicho, Saruman od razu zauważył jego wejście.

— Namyśliłem się — rzekł spokojnie, odrywając wzrok od widoku za oknem i spoglądając na sługę. — Porozmawiam z Gandalfem. Jeszcze raz. Napisałem dla niego wiadomość i ty ją mu zaniesiesz.

Gríma na moment zaniemówił.

— Ależ, panie... — zaczął.

— Bez dyskusji! — uciął ostro Czarodziej. Podniósł się z krzesła i wręczył mu zwinięty pergamin, który dotychczas leżał przed nim na stole. — Na co jeszcze czekasz?! — zapytał gniewnie, widząc, że Gríma nie ruszył się z miejsca i tylko wpatrywał się w zwój opatrzony pieczęcią tak, jakby był to podpisany nań wyrok śmierci.

— Przecież ja nawet nie zdołam podejść do ich obozu! Wyprują mi flaki i powieszą na jelitach! W najlepszym wypadku... — jęknął.

— Przesadzasz — rzekł obojętnie Saruman, ponownie siadając na krześle i wracając do palenia fajki.

— Ja przesadzam? — wyrwało się Grímie. — Przecież oni nie przepuszczą takiej okazji!

— Będziesz posłem. Posłowie są nietykalni. Nawet Rohirrimowie muszą przestrzegać tych zasad.

— Może zdążę to krzyknąć, nim rozniosą mnie na włóczniach... — rzekł ponuro Gríma, z niechęcią patrząc na dokument, którego dostarczenie mogło kosztować go życie.

— Dobrze, koniec tego dobrego, ciągle cię tutaj widzę, a powinieneś być już na zewnątrz... Ruszaj się!

— Może by jednak posłać któregoś z Uruk-hai...?

— Któregoś z Uruk-hai od razu zastrzelą!

— A mnie to nie?

— Nie, sam mówiłeś, że najpierw będą chcieli, jak to elegancko określiłeś, wypruć ci flaki, a żeby to uczynić, to trzeba najpierw podjechać bliżej. Zanim to zrobią, zdążysz im wytłumaczyć, że masz wiadomość dla Gandalfa. Wtedy może cię przepuszczą.

— „Może"?

— Czy ja mam wstać?! — warknął Saruman, tracąc ostatecznie cierpliwość. Spojrzał na niego strasznym wzrokiem i rzekł, nie znoszącym sprzeciwu tonem: — Idź już!

Gríma ruszył na dół wieży, idąc jak na ścięcie.

* * *

Dwóch Rohirrimskich wartowników nudziło się śmiertelnie. Przykazano im mieć baczenie na wieżę i jej okolicę. Chociaż świt dostarczył dość niespotykanych rozrywek, teraz nie działo się kompletnie nic. Tylko dzięki temu, że opierali się na swoich włóczniach, Rohańczycy mogli utrzymać jako taki pion.

Naraz jeden z nich ożywił się:

— Hej, czy mi się wydaje, czy ktoś wyszedł z wieży i tu idzie? Harulfie! Obudź się!

— Gdzie, gdzie? — drugi strażnik, nazwany Harulfem, podniósł wzrok. — Faktycznie! Myślisz, że to wróg, Éornie?

— No przecież nie przyjaciel! — Rohirrim wytężył wzrok. — To chyba Smoczy Język... Czyżby życie mu się znudziło?

— Najwyraźniej! To co? Robimy z niego cel ćwiczebny? — Harulf znacząco położył dłoń na rękojeści miecza i spojrzał pytająco na towarzysza.

— Czekaj... on ma ze sobą jakąś szmatę... Nie, to chyba flaga. Czyżby biała? Jeśli tak, to powiedziałbym, że nad wyraz umownie... Stanął z nią na środku drogi i wymachuje... Skoro tak, to chyba jednak nie możemy go uszkodzić... — powiedział Éorn z niechęcią.

— Iiii tam, powiemy, że nie zauważyliśmy... To ta mgła...

— Mgły już nie ma. Wiatr rozwiał.

— Czepiasz się szczegółów.

— Tylko trochę. A co do Smoczego Języka... A nuż to coś ważnego? Może się poddają? Pojadę się dowiedzieć czego chce — rzekł Éorn. — Poza tym lord Éomer by nam nie darował, gdybyśmy go usiekli... Ma z nim osobiste porachunki.

Éorn oparł włócznię o mur i poszedł po swojego wierzchowca, a potem zawrócił od bramy i pokłusował niespiesznie w kierunku wieży.

* * *

Wychodząc z wieży Orthanku Gríma miał poważne wątpliwości czy wróci do niej żywy. Jednak schodzenie z osiemdziesięciu czterech (i pół) stopni zajmuje trochę czasu. Wtedy też Gríma zdążył wymyślić, że być może flaga pokoju przystopuje mordercze zapędy Rohirrimów. Głównym problemem było zdobycie kawałka białego materiału na sporządzenie czegoś takiego. Przecież nie mógł się cofnąć na górę i prosić Czarodzieja o część jego garderoby! W końcu Saruman musiał się liczyć z utratą zapasowej serwety na stół. Co prawda nijak nie nie dało się jej zaklasyfikować jako bardzo białej, ale alternatywą byłoby użycie jednego z czarnych sztandarów ze znakiem Białej Dłoni.

Łatwo przewidzieć jak zareagowaliby Rohirrimowie, gdyby Gríma ośmielił się pokazać z czymś takim na zewnątrz.

* * *

Kiedy tylko Gríma został wprowadzony w asyście dwóch Rohirrimów do obozu, od razu natknął się na osobę, którą najmniej pragnął spotkać na swej drodze.

Éomer akurat był zajęty ostrzeniem swojego miecza. Na widok Grímy przejechał po ostrzu ze straszliwym zgrzytem, wbijając w niego mordercze spojrzenie. Gdyby nie to, że przed namiotem pojawił się Gandalf, nie wiadomo czy fakt, że Gríma był posłańcem, przemówiłby do Éomera, powstrzymując go przed (niekoniecznie szybkim) usunięciem Smoczego Języka z tego padołu.

Gríma, zauważywszy Czarodzieja, podszedł do niego i rzekł:

— Panie, Saruman ma dla ciebie wiadomość — wręczył Gandalfowi pergamin, który ten, odrobinę zaskoczony takim obrotem sprawy, przyjął. — To ja już pójdę, do widzenia.

Chciał ruszyć z powrotem do wieży, ale naraz skrzyżowały się przed nim włócznie dwóch Rohirrimów, skutecznie uniemożliwiając mu przejście.

— To ja może jednak zaczekam na odpowiedź... — rzekł z rezygnacją, odwracając się na powrót ku Czarodziejowi, który nieufnie oglądał pergamin i chwilę wahał się, nim go rozwinął.

Gríma odwrócił wzrok, starannie omijając spojrzeniem Éomera i zerknął w drugą stronę. Stał tam niziołek, ten sam, z którym rozmawiał wczoraj, jeszcze przed przybyciem królewskiego orszaku. Gdyby wtedy wiedział, o jakich gościach on mówił...

Niziołek przyglądał mu się od dłuższej chwili.

— Wiesz co, lubię cię — rzekł nagle, podchodząc bliżej. — Zabawny jesteś z tym swoim ryżem.

— To nie ja, to Saruman — mruknął do siebie Gríma, ale Pippin i tak to usłyszał.

— Wszystko jedno. Ale zupełnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego nasz przyjaciel, Éomer, mówi, że najchętniej by cię...

— Błagam, nie kończ! Mogę się z łatwością domyślić — jęknął Gríma, niepewnie zerkając w stronę Éomera, który nie spuszczał z niego przeszywającego spojrzenia.

— Nie do wiary! Nie spodziewałem się tego po Sarumanie! — niemal wykrzyknął Gandalf, siedemnasty raz czytając list i nieufnie oglądając na wszystkie strony osobistą pieczęć Białego Czarodzieja: odciśnięty w wosku symbol Białej Ręki z misternymi ozdobnikami.

Aragorn i król Théoden stali obok Czarodzieja, zerkając mu przez ramię na treść pergaminu.

— Tak... to bez wątpienia charakter pisma Sarumana... — Gandalf rzucił Grímie podejrzliwe spojrzenie, po czym, na wszelki wypadek, przeczytał list po raz osiemnasty, cytując niektóre fragmenty. — _Drogi Gandalfie, namyśliłem się i mając w pamięci naszą długoletnią przyjaźń daję Ci jeszcze jedną szansę..._ on mi daje szansę! Dobre sobie! Ale to dla niego typowe, nie przyzna się do błędu za nic! _...jeżeli jesteś zainteresowany pokojowym rozwiązaniem całej sprawy i wyjaśnieniem wszystkich nieporozumień w ciszy i spokoju, staw się przed moją wieżą jutro w południe. Będę czekał._ I jeszcze mi stawia warunki! A, jest jeszcze i dopisek: _PS. Możesz wziąć kogoś ze sobą, tylko niech Cię_ mhm... tutaj jakieś przekreślone słowo... pierwsza litera to na pewno „m"... dalej chyba „o" i „r"... na końcu na pewno „th"... No, nieważne... dalej: _...Eru broni przed przyprowadzeniem ze sobą któregoś z hobbitów!_

— O ile można mi wyrazić swoją opinię, to mi to wszystko brzmi podejrzanie — odezwał się Aragorn. — Nagle mu się tak zebrało na ugodowość?

— Może zrozumiał swoje błędy — zasugerował Théoden, choć w jego głosie pobrzmiewała wyraźna wątpliwość.

— A jak dla mnie to jest to jakiś podstęp! — poderwał się Éomer, opuszczając swoje strategiczne miejsce pod murem, gdzie siedział na kamiennym bloku, oderwanym od reszty. Spojrzał groźnie na Grímę, po czym zwrócił się do Gandalfa. — Sam mówiłeś, panie, że ten czarnoksiężnik chciał cię zabić. To zdrajca i morderca! A teraz...

— Mhm... każdy może próbować się poprawić... — podpowiedział Legolas z boku.

Gimli na te słowa mruknął coś po nosem, co brzmiało jak: „Cholerni pacyfiści".

Gandalf westchnął.

— Oj, nad czym tu się zastanawiać. Od rozmowy się przecież jeszcze nikomu krzywda nie stała — mruknął Merry, który dołączył ledwie chwilę temu do zgromadzenia.

Gandalf spojrzał na niego, po czym nagle podjął decyzję. Zwrócił się do Grímy:

— Żmijowy Języku, powiesz Sarumanowi, że zgadzam się na jego warunki. Przybędę jutro w południe. Zastanowię się jeszcze, kto przyjdzie wraz ze mną...

— Mogę to dostać na piśmie? — zapytał Gríma dość zniechęconym tonem. — Inaczej Saruman mi nie uwierzy...

— Niech będzie — odrzekł Gandalf, po czym zwrócił się do jednego z niziołków. —Peregrinie Tuku, jeżeli byłbyś tak miły i znalazł kawałek czystego pergaminu...

— Oczywiście Gandalfie!

Po chwili niziołek wrócił z pergaminem i buteleczką atramentu.

— Niestety, nigdzie nie mogłem znaleźć pióra... — Pippin zrobił rozczarowaną minę.

Gríma, dotychczas dość bezmyślnie spoglądający w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku, jakby się ocknął.

— Pióro to nie problem — mruknął. Wyciągnął z jednego z zakamarków szaty czarne, krucze pióro, które zawsze nosił przy sobie. — Trochę stępione, ale się nada...

Gandalf skinął głową i przyjął pióro, po czym napisał krótką, acz treściwą odpowiedź:

_Przyjdę._

Pod spodem złożył swój podpis i dodał symbol runy „G".

Starannie złożył pergamin i oddał go Grímie wraz z piórem i słowami:

— Przekaż to swojemu panu, Wężowy Języku.

— Smoczy Języku — mruknął pod nosem Gríma i zawrócił ku wieży. Rohirrimowie niechętnie go przepuścili.

Kiedy mijał bramę, usłyszał jeszcze pożegnalne słowa Éomera:

— To, że tym razem jeszcze opuszczasz to miejsce żywy, gadzie, o niczym nie świadczy. Gdy spotkamy się kolejnym razem...

Dalszego ciągu nie dosłyszał, ale dość łatwo można było się domyślać, jakie deklaracje składał Trzeci Marszałek Marchii.

Dopiero kiedy Gríma znalazł się za drzwiami Orthanku odetchnął głębiej i oparł się ciężko o ścianę. Nie mógł uwierzyć w dwie rzeczy.

W to, że był w obozie wrogów i wrócił stamtąd żywy.

I w to, że nie otrzymał na pożegnaniu salwy strzał w plecy.

_c.d.n._


	8. Listy i rozmowy

**_Filigrance _**_dziękuję za wytrwałość w komentowaniu :) _

_Na dobry początek tradycyjnie ilustracja: _**_tinyurl kropka com / qynecxs _**_. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich, ta powstała stosunkowo niedawno, jako uzupełnienie braków w zbiorze. Właściwie należałoby ją oglądać na koniec, po lekturze rozdziału, bo przedstawia ona scenkę z jego zakończenia._

**Rozdział VIII**

**Listy i rozmowy**

Wstawał nowy dzień. Słońce zaczynało oświetlać Nan Curunír pierwszymi promieniami; nikłymi jeszcze, lecz z wolna rozpraszającymi najdotkliwszy chłód poranka. Nie był to ani krwawy, ani nawet ponury świt, niebo było jasne i bez śladu jednej chmurki. Zapowiadał się pogodny, choć raczej zimny dzień.

Pomimo tego panującego wokół spokoju, Rohirrim, stojący na straży w pobliżu bram, po raz osiemdziesiąty siódmy obejrzał się niespokojnie na drogę niknącą w oddali za zakrętem. Wczoraj jeden olifant, a dzisiaj może całe stado na dzień dobry... Kto wie co ten Saruman może wymyślić?

Nagle wierzchowiec Rohirrima parsknął niespokojnie. Chwilę później nad ziemią przemknął jakiś cień. Rohańczyk odruchowo spojrzał w górę. Czarny, skrzydlaty stwór przefrunął nad obozem, na moment zawisł w powietrzu tuż przy wieży, obleciał ją dookoła i zniżył pułap lotu, znikając z pola widzenia gdzieś za szczątkami muru. Rohirrim odetchnął z ulgą. Tym razem było to jak najbardziej normalne na świecie zjawisko — poczta.

* * *

Gríma uchylił na kilka cali drzwi Orthanku. Zanim wyszedł na próg, wyjrzał ostrożnie, czujnie rozglądając się po okolicy. Wolał upewnić się, czy nigdzie nie kryją się żadni łucznicy, tylko czekający na okazję, by naszpikować strzałami pierwszą osobę, która nieopatrznie wyjdzie na zewnątrz. Rohirrimowie czasami miewali takie dziwne pomysły. Dopiero gdy przekonał się, że na pewno nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, odważył się szerzej otworzyć drzwi. Nieco niżej, na środku schodów, leżał plik korespondencji. Gríma z lekką dezaprobatą zauważył, że mało by brakowało, a po listy musiałby schodzić aż na sam dół. Nazgûl, który dzisiaj dostarczał pocztę, był jakoś mało precyzyjny. Chyba mu się spieszyło.

Poranek w Orthanku wyglądał tak samo jak zwykle. I zaczął się w tym samym miejscu — w kuchni.

Gríma zawiesił imbryczek z wodą nad paleniskiem, w którym dopiero co rozniecił ogień, i zabrał się do przeglądania porannej korespondencji. Dzisiaj zebrało się jej więcej niż zwykle. Zwłaszcza niepokojąco wyglądał zielony zwój... nie, nie zwój. Liść. Prócz tego, jak zwykle, ulotki, w tym reklama sanatorium w Shire. Na szczęście było też coś jak najbardziej normalnego: nowy numer „Mordownika" — kwartalnika wydawanego przez wspólnika ze wschodu. Teraz, patrząc na okładkę pisma, z której spoglądało złowrogo czerwone oko Saurona, Gríma przypomniał sobie całe to zamieszanie, jakie nastąpiło przed wydaniem pierwszego numeru „Mordownika".

* * *

Wydawnictwo „Minas Morgul", które na owe przedsięwzięcie się porwało, a w którego dorobku znajdowało się dotychczas jedynie kilka propagandowych esejów i tomik wierszy z Mordoru (zawierający zresztą tylko jedną pozycję — wszystkim dobrze znane wersy o Pierścieniu), od początku borykało się z problemami. Kopiowanie poszczególnych egzemplarzy, w celu uzyskania tego nikłego nakładu kilkudziesięciu sztuk, było jeszcze najmniejszym problemem, chociaż techniki drzeworytu wtedy jeszcze nie znano. Daleko poważniejszym utrudnieniem stał się brak papieru, inkaustu (który nie rozpuszczałby papieru jak niedorobiony, orkowy wynalazek), autorów, czy nawet czasu, żeby pozbierać wszystkie materiały i zmieścić się w cyklu wydawniczym. Jednak ostatecznie pierwszy numer nowego czasopisma został poskładany w całość i... tutaj pojawił się kolejny kłopot. Tytuł. Jakoś nikt wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał i wersje pojawiały się rozmaite, a żadna jakoś nie pasowała wszystkim dziewięciu członkom zarządu. W końcu ktoś rzucił jedną nazwę: „Mordownik". Pomysł, zrodzony raczej z desperacji, spotkał się z aprobatą, aczkolwiek samo brzmienie takiej nazwy w niektórych kręgach potencjalnych odbiorców mogło budzić wątpliwości. Takiego właśnie zdania był Saruman, przypadkiem wciągnięty w całą imprezę (głownie przez to, że to od niego wyżebr... to znaczy, załatwiono dostawę papieru). Czarodziej, ledwie posłyszawszy ostateczną wersję tytułu, stwierdził, że tym samym można zapomnieć o udanym wejściu na zachodni rynek. Taktownie nie dodał, że wydawanie choćby i kwartalnika w kraju, gdzie 99,99% obywateli nie potrafi czytać, raczej mija się z celem. Istotnie, pierwsze dwa numery „Mordownika" przeszły jakoś bez echa. Jednakże i dla tego czasopisma nadeszły czasy popularności. „Mordownik" zdobył ją w rodzimym kraju wtedy, gdy prócz propagandowych tekstów, zaczęły pojawiać się w nim rysunki, których treść dotyczyła aktualnych wydarzeń. Anonimowy autor był bardzo utalentowany. W nieskomplikowany sposób czynił wszystko tak przejrzystym, że najtępszy ork by zrozumiał. Do tego nie omieszkał doprawić jadowitym poczuciem humoru odpowiednio zilustrowanego każdego potknięcia wroga (pomijając przy tym porażki rodzimego kraju). A że ilustracje, choć dość proste, były bardzo wymowne, nieliczne egzemplarze „Mordownika", obecne na rynku, wydzierano sobie z rąk i pazurów. Komiks pod tytułem: „Melodramat na mostku", dotyczący oczywiście miłosnych wyznań elfiej księżniczki Arweny i niejakiego Aragorna, pretendującego do tronu Gondoru, przeszedł do historii. Saruman otrzymywał swój egzemplarz za darmo, posiadając od pierwszego numeru dożywotnią prenumeratę. Czasopismo przesyłano mu nie do końca bezinteresowne i Czarodziej doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Jakby nie patrzeć, była to mordorska propaganda. W związku z tym Saruman pilnie baczył, by jego „Mordownik" nie trafiał przypadkiem do rąk podwładnych. Na próżno. Choć Urukowie byli za tępi na lekturę czegokolwiek, to wśród orków zawsze krążyło kilka cudem zdobytych egzemplarzy, czytanych zachłannie (tak jest, u Sarumana niektórzy orkowie poznali tę trudną sztukę) w starannym ukryciu przed wzrokiem Czarodzieja.

Gríma przeglądał czasami egzemplarz Sarumana, korzystając z chwili wolnego czasu podczas porannego przygotowywania herbaty. Jedno było pewne — gdyby rzeczywistość wyglądała tak, jak opisywano to w „Mordowniku", to nie można by podnieść pokrywki garnka bez ryzyka, że wyjrzy stamtąd oko Saurona — do tego zapewne na szypułce.

* * *

— Po nocy zawsze nadchodzi świt... a po świcie dzień... — mruczał do siebie Saruman, szukając w zakamarkach swojej szaty woreczka z zielem fajkowym. — A przecież świt dla ludzkości miał już nie nadejść... Coś mi tutaj nie pasuje... — pokręcił ze zniechęceniem głową. Znalazłszy ziele zabrał się z kolei do szukania fajki, którą wczoraj zostawił gdzieś na swoim biurku, i tak właśnie zastał go Gríma, który wszedł do komnaty z herbatą i poranną pocztą.

— Ale z drugiej strony... — myślał dalej na głos Saruman. — Gdyby wyrazić to wzorem... w którym przyjąć za wysokość wschodzącego słońca kąt 0°51'...

— Panie mój?

— A, to ty... — mruknął Saruman na widok sługi. Znalazł w końcu fajkę i zabrał się do nabijania jej zielem.

— Przyniosłem herbatę... I, oczywiście, dzisiejszą pocztę.

— Doskonale. Mów, co dzisiaj słuchać w szerokim świecie, bo co się u nas dzieje to wiem aż za dobrze — rzekł Saruman, odbierając od sługi filiżankę i siadając na krześle, stojącym tuż przy zagraconym biurku.

Gríma rozpoczął segregację poczty.

— Jest jeden list... ale nie ma nadawcy. Jednak, sądząc po charakterze pisma na kopercie i jej wyglądzie to...

Saruman uniósł jedną brew.

— Sądzisz, że to od...

Gríma skinął twierdząco głową.

— Później przeczytam — rzekł Saruman. — Co dalej?

— Przyszedł jeszcze nowy „Mordownik"...

— To już jest kolejny numer? Chyba przyspieszyli cykl wydawniczy. Daj, to przejrzę od razu... Cóż za zmiany widzę, zwiększyli objętość do całych ośmiu stron!

Saruman zabrał się do lektury czasopisma, od czasu do czasu popijając łyk herbatki.

— Coś jeszcze? — zapytał, przeglądając pobieżnie doniesienia z frontu, zatytułowane: „Na Zachodzie bez zmian".

— Jest jakiś anonim — rzekł po chwili Gríma z lekkim wahaniem, patrząc na zwinięty w rulon, duży, zielony liść, przewiązany sznureczkiem ze splecionych włókien. Bez nadawcy.

— Przeczytaj.

Gríma rozwinął liść. Na środku, dużymi, topornymi literami zapisano:

_Ziemia drży,_

_Niebo grzmi,_

_Kamień pęka,_

_Las jest u twoich drzwi._

_Zemsta cię nie minie, morderco drzew!_

Gríma odczytał tą ubogą, ale jakże wiele mówiącą treść i podniósł wzrok znad listu, by zbadać reakcję Czarodzieja.

Saruman przez chwilę ćmił fajkę bez słowa, puszczając regularne kółeczka jasnego dymu, po czym ponownie nabił ją zielem, dość mocno ugniatając zasuszone rośliny.

— Żałosne rymy — oświadczył wreszcie z pogardliwym uśmieszkiem. — Aleee się boję...

— Kto to mógł napisać? — zapytał Gríma ostrożnie. — Elfowie?

— Elfowie by ułożyli na ten temat epopeję wierszem i to trzynastozgłoskowcem, na co najmniej dwanaście ksiąg, z obowiązkowym epilogiem — rzekł zgryźliwie Saruman. — Oczywiste jest, że ten tak zwany anonim, pochodzi z Fangornu.

— Ale... to już chyba teraz nie ma sensu, kiedy... — Gríma ugryzł się w język, bo prawie wspomniał o jednym z trzech tematów zakazanych.

— Miało sens... Zanim... Właśnie — mruknął Saruman, przygryzając cybuch fajki. — Ale w Fangornie wszystko działa, jak widać, szybko inaczej. Nawet poczta idzie pół roku... Nieważne w każdym razie. Jest coś jeszcze interesującego?

— Nie. Chyba, że jesteś panie, zainteresowany osiemdziesięciudwuczęściowym zestawem porcelany.

— Co takiego?

— Ulotka przyszła — odrzekł Gríma. — Są dostępne cztery wzory na modłę Śródziemia...

— A isengardzki jest? — zapytał z nagłym zainteresowaniem Saruman.

— Nie ma. Tylko gondorski, rohański, elficki i z Shire.

— Dyskryminacja — oświadczył lodowatym tonem Czarodziej.

* * *

— Stój, gdzie stoisz, poczwaro! Nie lękam się ciebie! — wykrzyknął Legolas, celując z łuku w Nazgûla, który zatrzymał się o kilkanaście kroków od obozu, bynajmniej nie przestraszony tą deklaracją elfa.

— A w kaptur chcessssz?! — zasyczał, sięgając ku rękojeści miecza, skrytej pod obszarpanym płaszczem.

Miast tego natrafił jednak na skórzaną torbę pocztową. Przypomniał sobie, że jest tutaj nie służbowo, a jako przedstawiciel Nazgûl Horse Ekspress i w związku z tym nie ma czasu na przyjemności; skrócenie elfa o głowę musiał odłożyć na inną okazję. Toteż, siląc się na „ssspokojny" ton, rzekł:

— Przybywam tutaj z pocztą. I jessstem pewien, że dla ciebie nic nie mam. Bądź więc łassskaw zejśśść mi z drogi.

— Ha! To na pewno jakiś podstęp Nieprzyjaciela. Nie wierzę takim jak ty!

Elf wyglądał na upartego i zanosiło się na to, że faktycznie jest gotów przeszkodzić Nazgûlowi w wypełnianiu obowiązków. Zdenerwowany tą możliwością Upiór Pierścienia był już gotów sięgnąć po miecz, aby usunąć tę irytującą przeszkodę. Potem mógłby zawsze wytłumaczyć się, że taki rozwój wypadków stał się konieczny i poprzeć to odpowiednim punktem z kodeksu NHE, a wtedy nikt nie miałby prawa mieć do niego pretensji. Jednak ostatecznie do użycia ostrych argumentów nie doszło; na szczęście dla Legolasa, w polu widzenia Nazgûla pojawiły się inne osoby.

— O co chodzi? — zapytał Éomer, kolejno przenosząc wzrok z Nazgûla na elfa, a potem jeszcze raz na tego pierwszego, tak na wszelki wypadek.

— Pojedynek! — ucieszył się Gimli. — Tego właśnie brakowało na dobry początek dnia!

Hobbici wyjątkowo siedzieli cicho, dobrze pamiętając swoje przygody z Czarnymi Jeźdźcami jeszcze na początku wyprawy. Natomiast Aragorn na widok Nazgûla lekko pobladł, jednak bynajmniej nie z powodu doświadczeń na Amon Sûl. Obieżyświat domyślał się jaki jest prawdziwy powód przybycia Upiora Pierścienia i obawiał się tego, co mogło za chwilę nastąpić. Gdyby chodziło tylko o taką drobnostkę jak atak na obóz, Aragorn zapewne odetchnąłby z ulgą.

Nazgûl, korzystając z tego, że przeklęty elf się na chwilę odczepił, sięgnął do swojej torby pocztowej i wyciągnął przesyłkę, z którą tu przybywał. Nie zwlekając, rzekł głośno, tak by wszyscy obecni go słyszeli:

— Lissst od pani Arewny, czy tam Arweny z Rivendell, mniejsssza z tym, w każdym razie taka czarna i pysssskata, do Aragorna, syna Arathorna, syna Aradora i tak dalej na „A", zwanego także Obieżyśśświatem vel Łazikiem, Ssstrażnikiem, Dúnadanem i Thorongilem; ressszty imion nie pomnę. Jessssst tu taki? — zapytał Nazgûl, ściskając w szponiastej ręce kopertę.

Aragorn wykazał się refleksem. Ledwie posłyszawszy imię Arweny, schował się za Éomerem, nie bacząc na jego zdziwione spojrzenie; teraz syknął cicho, zwracając tym samym uwagę wszystkich zgromadzonych i zdecydowanym spojrzeniem spod ściągniętych brwi nakazał im milczenie. Nie ma mnie tutaj, nie istnieję i w ogóle wyjechałem do Haradu, zdawał się mówić. Zdecydowanie uciszył Merry'ego, zasłaniając mu usta, kiedy ten chciał lekkomyślnie wyrwać się z odpowiedzią, że owszem, adresat jest obecny. Puścił go dopiero, gdy upewnił się, że hobbit nie piśnie ani słówka.

Tymczasem Nazgûl zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. Miał jeszcze sporo listów do dostarczenia i to do odległych krańców Śródziemia. Nazgûl Horse Ekspress było porządną firmą i z jej punktu widzenia każda powierzona tej poczcie wiadomość była równie istotna. Nie mógł tracić czasu na jedną z nich, a przecież jeszcze musiał stawić się na odprawie w Minas Morgul. A tutaj tymczasem wynikły komplikacje...

Przez krótką chwilę, dość bezskutecznie, Nazgûl usiłował wyłowić swoim słabym wzrokiem znaną mu z opisu wysoką i chudą postać Strażnika. Właściwie spotkał go już wcześniej, wtedy, na Amon Sûl, gdy Aragorn podpalił mu szatę (swoją drogą epizod pożałowania godzien — strasznie nerwowi ci ludzie...), ale jak wiadomo, wtedy okoliczności były niesprzyjające do przyglądania się bliżej komukolwiek. Niestety, wszyscy obecni stojący przed nim w grupie, w jego niewidzialnych oczach zlewali się w jeden kształt o niewyraźnych, rozmytych krawędziach. Niziołka od elfa odróżniłby po wzroście. Ale człowieka od człowieka? Wszystko to takie podobne...

W końcu powtórzył pytanie:

— No to jessst tutaj ten Aragorn, czy nie?

Brak odzewu.

— A więc tak? — zapytał. — W porządku. Adresssssata nie odnaleziono.

Gdzieś zza Eomera rozległo się cichutkie westchnienie ulgi.

— Ponieważ to Isssengard był docelowym punktem dossssstarczenia listu, aby dopełnić procedury, odczytam treśśść lissstu publicznie. Będzie to równoważne z jego dossstarczeniem, wedle tego co mówi paragraf ssszósty podpunkt drugi nassszego kodeksssssu.

Zdawać by się mogło, że nicość pod kapturem na wysokości ust uformowała się w bezcielesny, złośliwy uśmiech. Nazgûl zabrał się do otwierania listu, oczywiście czyniąc to rozmyślnie powoli. Aragorn zaś w odwrotnie proporcjonalnym tempie zaczął wpadać w panikę. Nie ma co. Znalazł się między Minas Morgul a Cirith Ungol.

— Jak go odczytasz, skoro prawie nic nie widzisz? — nie wytrzymał Pippin. Musiał zadać to pytanie.

— Och, my Nazgûle z bardzo blissssska widzimy dośśść dobrze... A ja ukończyłem kursss ssszybkiego czytania. Czytam całe sssiedemdziesiąt sssłów na minutę — rzekł Upiór Pierścienia, nie bez dumy w głosie. — A poza tym dysssponuję sssłużbową lupą — wyciągnął spomiędzy fałd obszarpanego, czarnego płaszcza szkło powiększające.

Ostatnie nadzieje Aragorna, opierające się na przeświadczeniu, że krótkowzroczny Nazgûl nie zdoła odczytać listu, rozwiały się niczym dym przegnany przez powiew wiatru.

Upiór Pierścienia otworzył już kopertę i trzymał kartkę w ręce.

— Ciekawe co my tu mamy... może jakieśśśś ciekawe ssszczególiki odnośśśnie związku obecnej pary numer jeden w Śśśródziemiu. Jessstem pewien, że „Zwierciadło Gali" się tym zainteresssssssuje. Będą mieli o czym pisssać przez najbliżsssze pięć numerów.

Perspektywa artykułów w jednym z najpopularniejszych brukowców ostatecznie wpłynęła na decyzję Obieżyświata.

— To ja jestem Aragorn! — rzekł zdecydowanym tonem, wysuwając się przed pozostałych. Wyciągnął rękę po list.

— Śśświetnie! — ucieszył się Nazgûl, zręcznie usuwając kartkę spoza zasięgu Strażnika. — Jessszcze tylko potwierdzenie dla nadawcy i to wszyssssstko.

Aragorn, zrezygnowany, podpisał papier i odebrał nieszczęsny list. Koniec z błogim życiem na wolności. Arwena trafiła na jego trop, zmuszając go do ujawnienia się.

Oddalił się, aby spokojnie i bez świadków przeczytać na uboczu pokryty drobnym pismem pergamin.

_Kochany mój!_

_Muszę przyznać, że tym swoim ostatnim zniknięciem bardzo mnie rozzłościłeś! Ładnie to tak wymykać się bez pożegnania? Nie powiedziałeś o co chodzi, tylko tak sobie odszedłeś. Jak mogłeś? I nawet nie zostawiłeś adresu! Byłam na Ciebie bardzo obrażona, dopóki nie usłyszałam, że chodzi o jakiś pierścień. Szybko domyśliłam się wszystkiego. Kiedy nasz ślub? Ty zawsze twierdziłeś, że „możemy z tym jeszcze trochę poczekać", zupełnie tak, jakbyś to Ty należał do Eldarów, a nie ja. A tymczasem okazuje się, że ruszasz w drogę nie z jakąś opętańczą misją ratowania świata, a po pierścionek zaręczynowy! To takie urocze i romantyczne. Jesteś wspaniały! Tylko dlaczego musisz po niego iść tak daleko? Będziesz mi musiał opowiedzieć wszystko zaraz po powrocie!_

_Miałam trochę kłopotów ze zdobyciem Twojego adresu, ale w końcu mi się udało. Tatuś nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć. Stwierdził tylko, że ma nadzieję, że nie wrócisz prędko stamtąd, dokąd poszedłeś. W końcu Elladan się wygadał, ale nie znał dokładnego miejsca. "Teraz to go szukaj gdzieś na południowym wschodzie" — tak mi powiedział. To nie było zbyt miłe z jego strony, nie uważasz? W końcu udało mi się dowiedzieć, że będziesz gdzieś w Isengardzie lub w okolicy. Najpierw chciałam wysłać list używając gołębia pocztowego, ale Radagast nie chciał żadnego pożyczyć. Twierdził, że to za daleko. Co on tam wie. A tak właściwie to gdzie jest ten cały Isengard? Gdzieś pod Lothlorien, prawda? W końcu zdecydowałam się posłać list przez Nazgûl Horse Ekspress. Nazgûl funkcyjny nie chciał przyjąć przesyłki, coś tam kręcił, że „gdzieś w okolicach Rohanu" to nie jest żaden adres, ale postraszyłam go szklanką z wodą i w końcu się zgodził. Musiałam to wszystko zrobić potajemnie, bo Tata zawsze twierdził, że NHE to konkurencja dla naszych Elfich Szybkobiegaczy. Widzisz, jaka byłam mądra?_

_Trochę mi się ostatnio nudzi. Ale znalazłam sobie zajęcie — szyję dla Ciebie nową tunikę. Na pewno spodobają Ci się moje hafty. Niedługo zostaniesz królem i nie możesz chodzić taki obszarpany i niedogolony._

_Całuję cię, mój misiaczku-pysiaczku. Pamiętaj o mnie!_

_Arwena_

_PS. Uprzedź mnie o swoim powrocie. Specjalnie dla Ciebie upiekę ciasto, które tak lubisz._

Aragorn westchnął i złożył list.

„Dlaczego nie poszedłem z Frodem do Mordoru..?" — pomyślał ze zrezygnowaniem.

* * *

Gríma przygotowywał przedpołudniową herbatę Czarodzieja, wlewając wrzątek do imbryczka i nucąc pod nosem jedną ze znanych w Śródziemiu melodii. Dotarł właśnie do strof: "uważaj, to nie chmury, / to lecą Nazgûle...", gdy przypomniał sobie jaki jest plan zajęć na dziś.

Wizyta Gandalfa.

To musi zakończyć się katastrofą, westchnął w duchu. Nie miało najmniejszych szans na powodzenie.

* * *

— Dokąd wybiera się Gandalf? — zapytał ciekawsko Pippin.

Aragorn przerwał ostrzenie miecza, westchnął i podnosząc wzrok sponad klingi, spojrzał na hobbita. W tej chwili młody niziołek wybrał sobie akurat jego jako osobę, z którą będzie prowadził konwersację i nie zanosiło się na to, że prędko go opuści.

— Idzie do Sarumana na rozmowy — odparł Strażnik, przecierając zmęczone oczy. Tym razem w nocy nie nawiedził go duch Boromira ani inne zjawy, a i tak się nie wyspał. I w dodatku ten list od Arweny... Fatalnie się zaczął ten dzień.

— Przecież już tam był — stwierdził ze zdziwieniem Pippin.

— Cóż... drugie podejście... — mruknął Strażnik.

— Kto by pomyślał, że z tym Sarumanem będzie taki kłopot. Wyglądał całkiem sympatycznie.

— Cśśś — skarcił beztrosko paplającego hobbita Aragorn. — Pozory mylą. Biały Czarodziej z pewnością nie jest sympatyczny.

— A kim jest? Jest taki podobny do Gandalfa...

— Bo on też jest czarodziejem. Jednym z Istarich. Ale obrał złą drogę i...

— Jak to złą? — wpadł mu w słowo Pippin. — Pomylił kierunki świata? A może zamiast w lewo, poszedł w prawo?

— Głupiś Pip — wtrącił gniewnie Merry, podchodząc do nich. — On jest zły i podstępny. Saruman to nie Gandalf. On nie lubi hobbitów. To przez niego ci okropni urukowie zafundowali nam „wycieczkę" po stepach.

— I zabili biednego Boromira — dodał cicho Pippin, poważniejąc. — Nigdy już go nie zobaczymy...

Aragorn gwałtownie zakaszlał i zabrał się do pilnego ostrzenia swojego noża.

— No dobrze. A kim jest ten posępny człowiek w czerni? — zapytał Merry, zwracając się do Strażnika. — Czy wiesz coś o nim, Obieżyświacie?

— To ten od ryżu — ucieszył się Pippin. — Wygląda tak, jakby rzadko wychodził na światło słoneczne, ale poza tym był całkiem miły i...

— Moim zdaniem nikt, kto służy Sarumanowi, nie może być miły — przerwał mu jego kuzyn.

— Masz sporo racji — mruknął Strażnik, krytycznie przyglądając się wyszczerbionemu ostrzu szóstego sztyletu zapasowego.

— Znasz go? — dopytywał się Pippin.

— Właściwie nie — odparł Aragorn. — Trochę słyszałem o nim od Éomera i Gandalfa, a widziałem go pierwszy raz na krótko przed jego efektownym pożegnaniem z Edoras... Éomer za punkt honoru postawił sobie zemszczenie się na nim.

— A za co? — zainteresował się młody Tuk.

— Za to, że ten, Smoczym Językiem zwany, beznadziejnie zakochał się w pani Éowinie, jego siostrze. Całkiem bez wzajemności.

— Tylko za to? — zdziwił się Merry.

— Niezupełnie. Smoczy Język zdradził też króla Théodena. Był szpiegiem Sarumana na dworze w Edoras — wyjaśnił Strażnik, odrywając się od polerowania łęczyska łuku.

— O, to nie było zbyt zacne z jego strony. A tak sympatycznie wyglądał...

— Pip, gdzie ty masz oczy?! On wcale nie wyglądał sympatycznie!

— Oj tam, zawsze oceniasz wszystkich po pozorach.

— Ale przynajmniej nie twierdzę, że Nazgûle to równe chłopaki! Pamiętasz, co było w Shire?

— Każdy się może raz pomylić... — odparł wymijająco lekko zmieszany Pippin i zaraz zmienił temat. — A od tego Smoczego Języka miałem nadzieję wydębić... to znaczy: pożyczyć, trochę ziela fajkowego.

— A skąd on mógłby mieć ziele fajkowe?! Bredzisz, Pip.

— Wcale nie. Mógł wziąć od kogoś.

— Niby od kogo?

— Jak to od kogo? Od Sarumana...

W odpowiedzi Merry wymownie popukał się palcem w czoło.

Aragorn westchnął i przestał słuchać hobbitów, gdy stwierdził, że traci wątek. Wolał nie pytać po co Pippinowi więcej ziela fajkowego, skoro podobno w strażnicy znaleźli razem z Merrym zapas, który mógłby starczyć co najmniej na pół roku. Wypalenie wszystkiego przez kilka dni byłoby naprawdę dużą sztuką. Nie poświęcając tej kwestii więcej uwagi, Obieżyświat starannie sprawdził czy żaden z grotów jego krótkich strzał nie ma ubytków, po czym zasznurował kołczan.

Południe zbliżało się nieuchronnie. Niedługo mieli udać się z Gandalfem pod wieżę. Aragorn ciągle zastanawiał się, dlaczego Czarodziej wybrał właśnie jego. Może trzeba było zaprotestować bardziej zdecydowanie i wkopać w to zadanie Legolasa? Albo Éomera. O tak, on na pewno by się o to nie obraził.

* * *

Aragorn stał tuż przy zrujnowanej bramie, spoglądając w kierunku Orthanku. Nawet w promieniach południowego słońca, świecącego na bezchmurnym niebie, wieża sprawiała dość ponure wrażenie.

— Czy jesteś gotów? — zapytał Gandalf, stając obok niego. — Już pora.

— Tak — odparł Strażnik. — Możemy iść.

Ruszyli niespiesznie w kierunku wieży.

— Czy radziłeś się entów, Gandalfie? — zapytał Aragorn.

— Jeszcze obradują. Dopiero jutro skończą. A zresztą... stwierdzili już wcześniej, że Saruman to moja sprawa. I mają rację. Tak...

Przez chwilę szli w ciszy. Musieli nieco nadłożyć drogi, aby ominąć wielką kałużę — jedną z pamiątek po powodzi. Nagle Gandalf rzekł, bez żadnego wstępu:

— Świat się zmienił, Arathornie...

— Aragornie — poprawił go Strażnik.

— Co? A, tak, tak, Aradorze.

— Aragornie — powtórzył z lekkim naciskiem Obieżyświat. Gandalf miewał czasami problemy z tak przyziemnymi rzeczami jak zapamiętywanie wszystkich imion.

— Jak już mówiłem, Arathornie, kiedyś to wszystko wyglądało zupełnie inaczej.

Aragorn dał za wygraną i tylko słuchał.

— Saruman był mędrcem, do którego zawsze można było zwrócić się o radę. To on był najdostojniejszym spośród nas. A teraz? Wystarczy tylko spojrzeć na to, co stało się z Isengardem... Jednak wciąż mam nadzieję, że jest dla niego szansa.

Aragorn skinął głową, taktownie nie przypominając, że po ostatniej kłótni z Sarumanem Gandalf życzył mu, by jego własna wieża zawaliła mu się na głowę. Po chwili znaleźli się u stóp Orthanku.

Nie musieli czekać.

Saruman, wyglądający tego dnia niezwykle dostojnie i dumnie, wyszedł im na powitanie.

— Zapraszam do środka — rzekł.

Weszli do wieży.

* * *

Gríma trzymał się z tyłu, swoim zwyczajem czając się gdzieś w cieniu pod ścianą. Gandalf nie spuszczał oka z Sarumana, a towarzyszący mu człowiek, Aragorn, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby spodziewał się zasadzki. Jednak jeżeli oczekiwał ataku co najmniej dwudziestu Uruków, to musiał się mocno rozczarować.

Saruman nie zamierzał prowadzić rozmów pokojowych w holu wieży. Ruszył przodem, prowadząc gości do wyżej położonych komnat, gdzie przyjmował oficjalne wizyty. Tuż za nim podążył Gandalf. Aragorn pospieszył za przyjacielem. Gríma, trzymając się w pewnej odległości od pozostałych, zamykał ten pochód.

— Dobrze... — rzekł Saruman. — Ciebie, Gandalfie, zapraszam do komnat. Pan, Aragornie, będzie łaskaw zaczekać tutaj. Mój sługa dotrzyma panu towarzystwa.

Gríma zrozumiał przez to, że ma nie pozwolić na to, aby Aragorn kręcił się po wieży.

Saruman zwrócił się do swego sługi:

— Gríma, idź zaparzyć herbatę.

— Herbata? — Gandalf nie wyglądał na zachwyconego tą możliwością. Najwidoczniej nie podzielał tego zamiłowania drugiego Istari.

— A co ci się nie podoba w herbacie? — zapytał Saruman, unosząc jedną brew w zdziwieniu.

— Nie masz czegoś... no wiesz, mocniejszego?

— No niestety, moja piwniczka z winami... popłynęła.

— Ach... rozumiem... To ja poproszę herbatę cynamonową.

— Dla mnie to, co zwykle — rzekł Saruman. Spojrzał pytająco na Aragorna.

— Ja dziękuję — rzekł Obieżyświat, wierny zasadzie, że w domu wroga nic do ust się nie bierze.

Gríma skłonił się tylko bez słowa i ruszył wypełnić polecenie.

* * *

Zapanowało niezręczne milczenie.

Gandalf rozpaczliwie szukał jakiegoś neutralnego tematu, który pozwoliłby nawiązać rozmow i stworzył jakieś podłoże do dalszej, już bardziej dyplomatycznej części dyskusji. Rozmowy o pogodzie przezornie się wystrzegał, bo istniało ryzyko, że Saruman zrobi mu wykład z meteorologii i klimatologii. Rozejrzał się po komnacie i nagle jego wzrok padł na biurko Sarumana, widoczne za otwartymi podwójnymi drzwiami, wiodącymi do gabinetu Białego Czarodzieja. Jak zwykle blat był pokryty dziesiątkami rozmaitych przedmiotów, które dla Sarumana stanowiły rzeczy niezbędne do egzystencji; znajdowało się tam jednak coś, czego wcześniej tam na pewno nie widział.

— Wybacz moją ciekawość, ale co to jest? — zapytał Gandalf, wskazując dziwne urządzenie stojące na biurku Sarumana. Na cienkiej nóżce znajdował się poziomo umieszczony pręt, obciążony po obu stronach dwiema kulkami. Obracał się on w sposób niekontrolowany i bez widocznej zmiany tempa.

— Perpetuum mobile — odparł Saruman, nawet nie spoglądając w tamtym kierunku. — Naprawdę działa.

Urwał na chwilę i spojrzał z ukosa na drugiego Istari, jakby coś rozważał.

— Chciałbyś może zobaczyć..? — zapytał z wahaniem.

Gandalf skinął głową.

Nim sługa Czarodzieja powrócił z przygotowaną herbatą, minęło trochę czasu. Obydwaj Istari zajęli się niezobowiązującą rozmową na tematy ogólne i nie zwracali uwagi na Aragorna. Strażnik miał okazję przyjrzeć się ponuremu, lecz niepozbawionemu majestatu wnętrzu Orthanku. W małej komnacie, w której się znajdował, nie było prawie żadnych sprzętów, nie licząc dwóch krzeseł. Był to po prostu podest pomiędzy kolejnymi piętrami. Schody prowadziły jeszcze dalej na górę. Obieżyświat wolał nie dociekać, ile jeszcze pięter mogło znajdować się nad nimi. Pomieszczenie to nie sąsiadowało bezpośrednio z gabinetem Sarumana, do którego ten zaprosił Gandalfa. Obydwa te miejsca rozdzielała wysoko sklepiona komnata, do której prowadziło czworo drzwi. Aragorn zajrzał przelotnie do wnętrza, taktownie nie pchając się tam za czarodziejami. Nic specjalnego, wyglądało raczej pustawo. Czarny tron i pochodnie zapewniające skąpe oświetlenie mrocznego wnętrza, zamknięte w misternych lampionach.

W końcu pojawił się Gríma. Czarna Umbarska jak zwykle sprawiła trochę kłopotu i opóźnienia były nie do uniknięcia. Gríma zaniósł herbatę czarodziejom i zostawił obu Istarich sam na sam, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi zarówno do głównej sali, jak i na klatkę schodową.

Spojrzał nieufnie na Aragorna, który stał nieruchomo, podpierając jedną ze ścian komnaty. Gríma na wszelki wypadek postanowił nie spuszczać go z oka. Za to Strażnik zapewne wolałby nie tracić z pola widzenia Gandalfa, ale tym razem nie miał nic do gadania. Dało się zauważyć, że Dúnadan od czasu do czasu rzucał niespokojne spojrzenia w kierunku gabinetu, w którym znajdowali się obaj czarodzieje. Widocznie miał podobne obawy jak Gríma — że spotkanie Istarich zakończy się katastrofą.

Przez chwilę stali tak sobie, nie nawiązując konwersacji. W końcu Gríma złamał się pierwszy.

— Może zechcecie usiąść, panie? — zapytał w końcu, wskazując na jedno z krzeseł.

— Dziękuję, postoję... — odrzekł Aragorn odruchowo.

Jak sobie chcesz, pomyślał Gríma, a na głos dodał:

— Jak wolicie... Ale to trochę... potrwa.

Aragorn nic nie odparł, najwyraźniej dopasowując to stwierdzenie do tego, co już wiedział o przebiegu zwyczajowych rozmów czarodziejów.

Tymczasem Gríma usiadł na najniższym stopniu schodów, prowadzących na wyższe piętro. Było to miejsce strategiczne, pozwalające na dogodną obserwację całego wnętrza komnaty.

— To ja może jednak usiądę... — zmienił zdanie Aragorn i podszedł do jednego z krzeseł, stojącego w kącie.

— Nie na tym krześle! — krzyknął Gríma z gwałtownym przerażeniem, podrywając się ze schodów. Aragorn zatrzymał się w pół kroku i spojrzał nań zaskoczony tą reakcją. — Na tamtym — dodał już spokojniej Gríma, wskazując drugie krzesło.

— Ale co to za różnica? — zapytał Dúnadan.

— Bo tamto jest... eee... trochę rozklekotane — wyjaśnił Gríma wymijająco, ponownie siadając na schodach.

Aragorn, przezornie nie dziwiąc się już niczemu, bez protestu spoczął na wskazanym krześle.

* * *

Tymczasem, za zamkniętymi drzwiami, rozpoczęły się rozmowy na wysokim szczeblu.

— Zechciej spocząć, Gandalfie — rzekł Saruman, wskazując wolne krzesło. Sam stanął za swoim biurkiem i sięgnął po różdżkę, opartą o jego krawędź.

Gandalf na ten widok poderwał się gwałtownie, unosząc swoją magiczną laskę.

Saruman, odstawiając swoją różdżkę pod ścianę, posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie. Jego czarodziejska laska blokowała mu uprzednio dostęp do krzesła i bez przemieszczenia jej, nie zdołałby go odsunąć.

Gandalf dyskretnie odetchnął z ulgą i, aby pokryć zmieszanie, upił łyk herbatki. Faktycznie, była całkiem dobra. Kto by pomyślał, że ten Smoczy Język się jednak do czegoś nadawał.

Obydwaj milczeli przez chwilę.

— A więc... — zaczął Gandalf i przerwał.

Saruman skinął głową zachęcająco.

— ... chciałeś rozmawiać.

— W rzeczy samej — potwierdził Biały Czarodziej.

Gandalf najchętniej zapytałby go od razu, czy oznacza to, że Saruman się poddaje, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że mogłoby to przyczynić się do gwałtownego zakończenia rozmów. Lepiej było zacząć łagodniej.

— Rozumiem, że przemyślałeś swoje... położenie i jesteś skłonny do rozmów ugodowych.

Ku zdziwieniu Gandalfa Saruman nie uniósł się gniewem, ani nie wyrzucił go z wieży, a jedynie rzekł spokojnie:

— Tak, pragnę pokoju.

Gandalf zakrztusił się herbatą.

— Mógłbyś powtórzyć?

* * *

Gríma postanowił przerwać ciszę panującą w komnacie.

— Podobno jesteście, panie, zaginionym potomkiem Isildura? — zapytał.

— Taaa... — mruknął Aragorn bez entuzjazmu.

— Zdaje się, że niezbyt się radujecie z tego powodu? — drążył dalej Gríma, nie bacząc na taktowne wyczucie.

— A z czego tu się cieszyć? I tak nikt w to nie wierzy. Mam przez to tylko same kłopoty. Tylko jedna taka się na to narwała. Zawsze chciała wyjść za mąż za króla, no i masz... Ubzdurała sobie, że ją kocham i teraz się nie chce odczepić...

— A, pani Arwena z Rivendell — rzekł Gríma, najwyraźniej całkiem nieźle zorientowany w całej sprawie.

Obieżyświat spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

— A ty skąd o tym wiesz?

Gríma już chciał powiedzieć, że przeczytał w „Mordowniku", ale na szczęście w porę się powstrzymał.

— Coś mi się obiło o uszy — mruknął, po czym westchnął i zmienił temat. — Nie wy jedni, panie, nie macie lekko w życiu...

— Niech zgadnę... Masz zapewne na myśli siebie? — zapytał Aragorn.

— Nie inaczej — skinął głową Gríma. — Nie znalazłem zrozumienia ani tutaj, ani tym bardziej w moim ojczystym kraju i cóż...

— I z tego powodu trzeba było od razu zdradzać? — zapytał sceptycznie Obieżyświat.

— Któż od razu mówi, że zdradzać? — zdziwił się Gríma. — Wynikły pewne okoliczności... No i ostatecznie znalazłem się tutaj. Nawet gdybym chciał teraz odejść to i tak nie mogę, bo wiąże mnie tutaj dożywotni kontrakt.

— To faktycznie nie brzmi dobrze — stwierdził ze zrozumieniem Aragorn.

— W istocie.

— Ale zapewniam cię, że i tak nie chciałbyś być na moim miejscu. Pierwszy z brzegu przykład: nie jestem mile widziany w Gondorze...

— A ja w Rohanie.

Milczeli przez chwilę. W końcu Aragorn odezwał się znowu:

— Każdy czegoś ode mnie chce, a i tak, kiedy coś zrobię, to nigdy nie jest dobrze.

— Brzmi znajomo. A ja muszę spełniać wszystkie rozkazy Sarumana i nawet nie mogę zaprotestować... Moje zdanie nic nie znaczy.

— Mnie też nikt nie słucha. Do czasu, aż trzeba dowodzić jakąś bitwą. Oczywiście stojąc w pierwszej linii.

Gríma skinął głową, uznając, że Aragorn chyba jednak go przelicytował.

— Jednakowoż nie masz problemów, panie, z szaleńcem, który chciałby skrócić cię o głowę.

— To rekompensuje niechciana narzeczona, która znalazłaby mnie nawet w Haradzie.

* * *

— Posłuchaj mnie, mój... przyjacielu — Saruman nieco zawahał się przy tym niezwykle trudnym zwrocie, ale po chwili gładko kontynuował — jestem skłonny do pewnych ustępstw. Ale z waszej strony oczekuję również tego samego.

— Co dokładnie proponujesz? — zapytał Gandalf.

— Na początek wyno... to znaczy, odjeżdżacie z Isengardu, oczywiście zabierając ze sobą entów. A potem pomyślimy...

— No tak, to jest do zaakceptowania... — zgodził się Gandalf w pierwszym momencie, po czym zreflektował się natychmiast. — Jak to „potem"?

— Nie zgadzam się na rolę jeńca — w oczach Sarumana przez moment dało się dostrzec błysk gniewu, jednak znikł on tak szybko, że sam Gandalf nie był pewien, czy go istotnie widział.

Gandalf postanowił spróbować ostatni raz:

— Teraz, gdy poniosłeś porażkę, twoi dawni sprzymierzeńcy odwrócą się od ciebie. My, w przeciwieństwie do nich, nie pragniemy twojej klęski, chociaż twoje działania przyniosły szkodę wielu ludziom. Wierzę, że możemy osiągnąć porozumienie. Czy jesteś teraz gotów, by spróbować naprawić zło, które wyrządziłeś? — mówiąc to Czarodziej bacznie obserwował reakcję swojego rozmówcy.

Jego przypuszczenia potwierdziły się. Saruman po prostu nie potrafił im zaufać. Widać to było w spojrzeniach, które rzucał, chociaż same jego oczy nie wyrażały niczego. Nie był w stanie ukryć przebijającego spod maski pozornej uprzejmości zaniepokojenia. On wiedział, że jego los jest uzależniony od tego, co przeznaczą mu w udziale jego wrogowie. Wrogowie! Gandalf ze smutkiem pomyślał, że nie zasiada przed nim ten sam mędrzec, którego kiedyś znał.

Saruman westchnął, spoglądając w zamyśleniu na swoją pustą filiżankę po herbacie. Zmarszczył brwi i Gandalf był już pewien, że odmówi, kiedy ten rzekł:

— Jestem gotów.

Gandalf naprawdę był szczerze zdziwiony. Ale też, musiał to przyznać w duchu przed samym sobą, uradowany z takiego obrotu sprawy.

Saruman i Gandalf wyszli z komnaty, przerywając tym samym rozmowę Grímy i Aragorna w momencie, gdy obaj doszli do wniosku, że ich życie jest jednakowo beznadziejne.

— Sam odprowadzę naszych gości do drzwi — rzekł Saruman do Grímy. — Zostań tutaj.

Gríma skinął głową. Wszyscy trzej poszli na dół, a on sam postanowił udać się do gabinetu Sarumana po filiżanki i trochę posprzątać. Zabierając je z biurka przesunął przez przypadek jakiś stos książek. Księgi zepchnęły coś ze stołu. Coś okrągłego, co ciężko stuknęło o posadzkę i potoczyło się prosto ku otwartym drzwiom. Gríma odwrócił się gwałtownie i dostrzegłszy czym jest ów przedmiot, poczuł jak temperatura spada mu do zera.

Palantír.

— Już nie żyję — rzekł do siebie grobowym tonem, spostrzegając, że palantír właśnie spada ze schodów, ku którym się potoczył.

Palantír nabrał prędkości, podskakując niczym piłka na kolejnych stopniach, na ostatnim zakręcie odbił się od ściany, przywalił w donicę ze zwłokami kwiatka, co dobiło ostatecznie zarówno roślinę, jak i donicę, po czym spadł Gandalfowi na odcisk w najmniej odpowiednim ku temu momencie — kiedy ten obiecał Sarumanowi, że w rozmowach z Théodenem i entami weźmie jego stronę.

Wydarzenie to miało, jak łatwo przewidzieć, opłakane skutki i wpłynęło znacząco na zmianę stanowiska Gandalfa.

— Tego już za wiele, Sarumanie! Pokoju pragniesz, a zamachy na mnie przeprowadzasz?! Przed chwilą byłeś gotów do ugody, a teraz znów skryte ataki? Jakżeż mogłem tak dać się nabrać... A przez chwilę ci wierzyłem...

— Ale...

— Żałuję, ale tym ostatecznie przekreśliłeś swoje szanse. Żegnam. A to zabieram jako wiano — Gandalf podniósł palantír i, nie oglądając się za siebie, z godnością opuścił wieżę. Aragorn, nie zwlekając, podążył za czarodziejem.

Saruman przez chwilę spoglądał za nimi, utraciwszy zdolność ruchu, myśli i mowy. Dopiero po kilku minutach dotarło do niego, że właśnie stracił ostatnią szansę ugody. I palantír. Za jednym zamachem.

Po chwili jego wzrok padł na Grímę, stojącego na półpięterku, który doskonale wiedział, że tym razem udało mu się przekroczyć pewną niewidzialną granicę cierpliwości Czarodzieja.

Saruman powoli uniósł swoją różdżkę, odetchnął głęboko i nagle syknął:

— Tym razem koniec z miłosierdziem. Jak ja mogłem wziąć takiego idiotę na służbę?! Chyba miałem jakieś zaćmienie umysłu. Przecież za to, coś ty zrobił, to ja cię ukatrupię! Gołymi rękami!

— Ależ mój panie... kto ci będzie herbatę robił codziennie rano?

Saruman ruszył w jego kierunku. Gríma zaczął się powoli cofać. Wszedł na wyższy stopień schodów.

— Herbatę? — zapytał Czarodziej sam siebie i zatrzymał się na chwilę, jakby się namyślając. Gríma również stanął, w nadziei, że wizja braku herbaty powstrzyma mordercze zapędy Czarodzieja.

Ale się przeliczył.

— Piorun bierz herbatę! — warknął Czarodziej i zaskakująco żwawo, jak na swój wiek, skoczył ku schodom.

Gríma wykazał się refleksem i zaczął zmykać.

Zajęty ratowaniem swojego życia nie myślał na razie o tym co będzie, gdy skończą mu się schody.

_c.d.n_.


	9. Palantír

_**Filigrance** dziękuję za wytrwałość w komentowaniu. :) Wielkim spoilerem chyba nie będzie, jeżeli napiszę, że Gríma jakoś tam zdoła się wywinąć i uniknąć rozerwania na strzępy._

_Ilustracja do rozdziału: **tinyurl kropka com / k5ggswj**_

**Rozdział IX**

**Palantír**

Z wnętrza Orthanku dobiegały budzące niepokój hałasy. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Saruman i Smoczy Język są w trakcie prowadzenia aktywnej dyskusji dotyczącej ostatnich wydarzeń. Aragorn i Gandalf taktownie postanowili im w tym nie przeszkadzać.

Smoczy Język wpadł w niezłe tarapaty, przemknęło przez myśl Obieżyświatowi. Musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że trochę temu nieszczęśnikowi współczuje. Pobyt w wieży z rozwścieczonym czarodziejem, zwłaszcza jeżeli był nim Saruman, raczej nie należał do bezurazowych rozrywek.

Po wyjściu z Orthanku Gandalf ani słowem nie skomentował niefortunnego i dość niespodziewanego finału negocjacji. Zdawał się całkowicie zaabsorbowany dziwną kulą, którą go zaatakowano. Od razu owinął ją starannie połą płaszcza i przez całą drogę niósł ostrożnie przy boku.

— Czym jest właściwie ten... przedmiot? — zapytał Aragorn.

— To palantír — odparł zdawkowo Gandalf i umilkł.

Aragornowi niewiele to mówiło, bo nie wiedział czym jest palantír, a głupio mu było się o to zapytać; nie chciał wychodzić na ignoranta.

Na szczęście Gandalf sam podjął wątek:

— To jeden z siedmiu kryształów widzenia. Bardzo niezwykły przedmiot... Mając dwa takie można się komunikować pomiędzy odległymi miejscami. Smoczy Język musiał nim rzucić, ale nie wycelował precyzyjnie.

— Mhm... Szczerze mówiąc, wydawało mi się, że stało się to raczej przez przypadek. Nawet jeżeli stał za tym Smoczy Język. Może ten palantír mu po prostu upadł?

— Cśśś, w kronikach zapisze się, że rzucił. To zrobi większe wrażenie. Wracając do tematu: palantír trzeba trzymać w ukryciu, gdyż jest to rzecz niebezpieczna. To, że Saruman go posiadał, rzuca nowe światło na pewne sprawy... Może rozjaśni ono chociaż część tajemnic. Prawdopodobnie Smoczy Język nie wiedział nawet, jak dużą szkodę wyrządzi swemu panu tym jednym czynem... Teraz Saruman nie może liczyć już na żadną pomoc z zewnątrz. Póki co wezmę palantír na przechowanie. Schowam go, gdy tylko znajdziemy się w obozie. Im mniej osób o nim wie, tym lepiej.

Szybko dotarli do szczątków bramy. Wszyscy obecni w obozie oderwali się od swoich zajęć i wyszli im na spotkanie, nie starając się nawet ukrywać zainteresowania przebiegiem spotkania w wieży. Gandalf oględnie tylko wspomniał reszcie o wyniku rozmów z Sarumanem. Stwierdził, że dla Białego Czarodzieja żadnej nadziei nie ma; cień Mordoru padł mu na mózg zupełnie, urażona ambicja przysłoniła widok aż po horyzont i w ogóle; to „w ogóle" brzmiało szczególnie niepokojąco. Krótko mówiąc: aż żal było patrzeć. Aragorn przezornie wolał nie zabierać głosu. Gandalf zakończył swoją przemowę stwierdzeniem, że decyzję dotyczącą sprawy Isengardu muszą podjąć niezwłocznie, bowiem zmarnowali tutaj już wystarczająco dużo czasu. Jako przeciwnik Saruman został unieszkodliwiony, ale istniał jeszcze przecież daleko groźniejszy Cień na Wschodzie... Najlepiej, gdyby mogli ustalić wszystko od razu, ale niestety, trzeba zaczekać na zdanie entów, a oni będą gotowi dopiero jutro o świcie. Tak więc narada również odbędzie się następnego dnia. Pozostawiając to wszystko do przedyskutowania audytorium, wzburzonemu niereformowalną postawą Sarumana, Gandalf dyskretnie wycofał się w okolice swojego namiotu i starannie ukrył palantír, dla niepoznaki owijając go w koc.

Ale kryształ widzenia był tylko pozornie bezpieczny. Dziwny, kulisty przedmiot, który znalazł się w posiadaniu Gandalfa, dostrzegł Pippin. Ciekawski hobbit postanowił zrobić wszystko, by przyjrzeć się z bliska tej tajemniczej kuli.

* * *

Wysokość komnat Sarumana osiągnęli w rekordowym tempie.

Po przebiegnięciu dzikim galopem wysokości kilku kondygnacji Grímie zabrakło tchu. Cóż, kondycja już nie ta, co kiedyś. Czarodziej został nieco niżej, ale nie było wątpliwości, że prędzej czy później dopadnie Grímę. A wtedy zapewne, nim wypełni swoją groźbę, zrzuci go ze schodów na sam dół. Piękna perspektywa, nie ma co. Właściwie co za różnica, gdzie Saruman rozerwie go na strzępy? Równie dobrze mógł to uczynić tutaj, w tej pechowej sali reprezentacyjnej... Gríma schronił się w jej wnętrzu. Przez moment rozważał ucieczkę na balkon i skok w dół, raczej bez nadziei na przeżycie. I tak była to kusząca perspektywa - w porównaniu do tego, co miał zamiar zrobić z nim Saruman... Jednak Gríma nie zdążył zdecydować się na ten desperacki krok. Biały Czarodziej właśnie powoli wkraczał do komnaty. Przypominał rozwścieczonego Balroga (z tą jedną różnicą, że rozwścieczony Balrog wygląda jednak bardziej sympatycznie). Palce zaciskał na różdżce tak mocno, że aż mu pobielały kłykcie. Możliwe, że zgrzytał zębami; możliwe, że wieża zadrżała w posadach, kiedy za Czarodziejem zatrzasnęły się drzwi prowadzące do komnaty, odcinając tym samym ostatnią drogę ucieczki; na te drobne szczegóły Gríma nie zwrócił uwagi, bowiem dostrzegł wzrok Sarumana. Przyszpilający w miejscu i równie lodowaty jak najzimniejszy z wiatrów wiejących nad Fornostem; tak spogląda drapieżny ptak na ofiarę, na którą ma zaraz spaść z nieba; mówiąc krótko: Grimę sparaliżował kompletnie.

— Zanim opuścisz ten padół, nędzny gadzie, wyjaśnij mi jedno — warknął Czarodziej. — Jaka złośliwość cię podkusiła, byś szedł na górę do sali palantíru i ciskał nim w Gandalfa? Czy w mnie może, sam już nie jestem pewien. Nie mogłeś rzucić moim okazem diorytu? Albo gabro? Albo CZYMKOLWIEK innym? Dlaczego palantír?!

— Ależ panie! Ja w żadnych komnatach na górze nie byłem! W ogóle się stąd nie ruszyłem! Przysięgam! — jęknął Gríma, czując jak kolana się pod nim uginają.

— Ty i przysięga! Uważaj, bo jeszcze uwierzę!

— Nie, naprawdę! — tłumaczył się gorączkowo Gríma, dostrzegając (nikłą co prawda) szansę przeżycia — niechcący przesunęły mi się księgi na biurku i...

— Co ty mówisz? — Saruman spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, odrywając się od próby przypomnienia sobie zaklęcia, które pozwoliłoby mu udusić tego podłego gada na odległość.

— ...i wtedy palantír spadł. Nie chciałem!

— Z biurka? — zapytał Saruman sam siebie.

Ominął Grímę, niemalże rozpłaszczonego na podłodze, podszedł do swojego biurka i spojrzał uważnie na jego blat. Po czym wykonał coś w najwyższym stopniu niezrozumiałego: usiadł na krześle, schował twarz w dłoniach i zaczął się histerycznie śmiać.

— Na znak Białej Ręki, co za idiota...

Gríma poczuł, że rozumie z tego wszystko jeszcze mniej niż przed chwilą.

— Więc to nie był palantír? — ośmielił się zapytać po dłuższej chwili, ostrożnie podnosząc się z kolan.

Saruman przestał się śmiać i spojrzał na niego.

— Gandalf... spuściłeś na niego mój przycisk do papieru, a ten głupiec wziął go za palantír...

Gríma przezornie milczał; chętnie czmychnąłby chyłkiem z komnaty, ale nie miał ku temu sposobności — drzwi ciągle były zamknięte. Zważywszy na zaistniałą sytuację droga przez balkon nie wydawała się już tak atrakcyjna. Chociaż z drugiej strony... Saruman, co prawda, chwilowo poniechał swoich morderczych zamiarów, ale dalej spoglądał na niego dziwnie. Gríma czuł coraz większy niepokój; kto wie, może Czarodziej dumał na tym, czy profilaktycznie nie ukręcić mu łba? Nie była to zbyt miła świadomość.

Jednak, jak to bywa, nad wyraz napiętą sytuację rozładowało wydarzenie postronne.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi wieży.

— Kto tam znów się dobija do drzwi? — zdziwił się Saruman. — Ruch jak na rohańskim jarmarku. Idź sprawdzić.

Gríma poszedł, zadowolony, że jeszcze żyje.

— Kto tam? — zapytał, gdy znalazł się już w holu wieży, pod drzwiami.

— Nazgûl.

Gríma ostrożnie uchylił drzwi. Na progu stał jeden z Upiorów Pierścienia. Jego skrzydlaty wierzchowiec, pozostawiony na ścieżce, zajmował się aktywnym dobijaniem żelaznego słupa, który, w przeciwieństwie do reszty, jako jedyny ostał się po powodzi we właściwej (pionowej) pozycji. Aktualnie, dzięki usilnym staraniom bestii, przyjął już niemal pozycję horyzontalną; stworzonku to zajęcie sprawiało wyraźną uciechę. Gríma udał, że tego nie dostrzega i spojrzał pytająco na przybysza.

— Ja do Sssarumana...

— Znów z poleconym?

— Nie, tym razem z possselssstwem od Sssaurona.

— A to nie mógł napisać listu?

— Nie w sssprawie wagi pańssstwowej.

— Mhm... w zasadzie nie jestem pewien czy Biały Czarodziej przyjmuje dzisiaj delegacje... — zaczął dyplomatycznie Gríma.

Nazgûl syknął cicho coś niezrozumiałego i nieco odsunął połę płaszcza tak, by rękojeść miecza stała się dobrze widoczna.

— ...aczkolwiek sądzę, że dla... eee... szanownych współpracowników z Mordoru zrobi wyjątek. Proszę na górę.

Nazgûl ochoczo skorzystał z wymuszonego zaproszenia i wszedł do środka. Rozejrzał się dookoła, niepewny dokąd powinien się udać.

— Schodami na górę, czwarte piętro — podpowiedział Gríma, zastanawiając się, czy dobrze zrobił, wpuszczając Nazgûla do środka. Chociaż, szczerze mówiąc, nie wyobrażał sobie, jak można by takiemu jak on odmówić wejścia, nie doznając przy tym uszczerbku na zdrowiu.

Nazgûl rozpoczął wspinaczkę, sycząc coś do siebie pod nosem o „ssstrasssznie ssstromych ssschodach".

Gríma przezornie puścił go przodem.

— Wysłannik Saurona, no proszę — mruknął Saruman na widok Nazgûla, gdy dotarli do sali reprezentacyjnej.

Przez chwilę mierzył Czarnego Jeźdźca wzrokiem, po czym zwrócił się do Grímy:

— Możesz odejść. Ale zaczekaj pod drzwiami, niebawem cię wezwę. Nasza rozmowa nie potrwa długo.

Nazgûl nie skomentował tej ostatniej wypowiedzi. Stał nieruchomo niemal na środku komnaty, niczym czarny posąg, doskonale stapiając się z mrocznym wnętrzem wieży. Saruman usiadł na swoim tronie i bez śladu strachu spojrzał na Upiora Pierścienia. Fakt, że Nazgûl wlepiał w niego ponure, niewidzialne spojrzenie spod kaptura, zdawał się go w ogóle nie deprymować. Czarny Jeździec zaczekał, aż za Grímą zamkną się drzwi i rzekł:

— Sssssauron zawiódł sssię na tobie, Czarodzieju...

— Ach tak?

— Poniosssłeś klęsssssskę.

— Skąd ten wniosek? — zapytał Saruman dość obojętnym tonem.

Nazgûl odrobinę zwątpił.

— Zapewniam, że wszystko to tylko pogłoski, szerzone przez wrogą nam propagandę.

— Ale przecież... Helmowy Jar!

— Tak, tak, może takie zakończenie tego starcia nie było do końca przewidywane, ale ostatecznie okazało się, że to również można wykorzystać do naszych celów...

— A te wssszyssssstkie znissszczenia? Śśślepy nie jessssstem, widać wyraźnie... Toż to dessssstrukcja!

— No cóż, jest w końcu pretekst do remontu, prawda?

— Remontu?

— Tak jest, planuję gruntowne zmiany.

— Tak, tak, to zrozumiałe... — zgodził się Nazgûl, po czym zreflektował się, nie do końca jeszcze ogłupiony subtelnie tkanym czarem Sarumana. — Jakie zmiany! Wróg ssstoi u twoich bram, Czarodzieju!

— Bramy już nie ma — stwierdził lodowatym tonem Saruman. — I ich również wkrótce tu nie będzie. Radzę pilnować własnych granic, bo tylko patrzeć, a zawitają pod inną, tą Czarną, prowadzącą do Mordoru. I to w licznej kompanii.

— Że co prossszę? — zaniepokoił się Nazgûl.

— A tak, radziłbym uważać... Ambicje niektórych osób wzrastają. — Saruman podniósł się ze swego tronu i rzekł: — Przykro mi, ale godziny przyjęć zakończone. Mój sługa odprowadzi pana do drzwi.

Nazgûl chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale nim zdążył się namyślić, już znalazł się na schodach. Totalnie skołowany zupełnie już nie wiedział po co tutaj przybył i pod kapturem kołatała mu się tylko jedna myśl — ta o niebezpieczeństwie ze strony Gandalfa i pozostałych. Co tam Saruman, kiedy Mordor w zagrożeniu! Bez protestu dał się sprowadzić ze schodów, a potem wyprosić z wieży. Kiedy zmierzał ku swojemu skrzydlatemu wierzchowcowi, syczał coś do siebie o Czarnej Bramie.

Gríma, stojąc w drzwiach, śledził Nazgûla wzrokiem, póki ten nie dosiadł latającego stwora.

Tak, zdecydowanie, siła głosu Czarodzieja nie osłabła, pomyślał.

* * *

— O czym rozmawiają? — zapytał Pippin kuzyna, który zrezygnował z przysłuchiwania się rozmowie Gandalfa, Legolasa i Gimliego, odłączając się od towarzystwa, które zebrało się ukradkiem na uboczu i dyskutowało zawzięcie.

— O Pierścieniu.

— Znowu? Nie znudziło im się jeszcze?

— Jak widać nie. To chyba przez tego Nazgûla, który zawitał do Sarumana...

— Nazgûl?! Gdzie? Chciałem...

— Daj sobie spokój. Już poleciał.

— Szkoda...

— Jesteś stuknięty. Mało ci spotkań z Czarnymi Jeźdźcami?

— W zasadzie... Masz rację. To powiedz chociaż o czym oni rozmawiają.

— To mi nie przerywaj.

— To mów.

— No dobra. Po raz kolejny doszli do wniosku, że Sauron nie zrezygnuje... A Gandalf stwierdził, że Oko będzie się czepiać...

— Tak powiedział?! — zdziwił się Pippin, bo użyte określenia jakoś nie pasowały mu do wypowiedzi Istariego z długoletnim stażem, który zazwyczaj używał samych wyszukanych form i pokaźnej ilości niezrozumiałych wyrażeń połączonych z elfonizmami.

— Głupiś — rzekł z politowaniem Merry. — Przekładam tylko z gandalfowego na nasze. Wniosek jest dość jasny: Sauron nie zrezygnuje.

— Pewnie — powiedział Tuk beztrosko — gdyby zginęłaby mu na przykład ścierka do talerzy to by nie było takiego zamieszania.

— Że jak? — Merry obejrzał się na niego z zaskoczeniem, prawie upuszczając fajkę.

— Ścierka. Do talerzy — powtórzył Pippin.

— Skąd?! U Saurona?!

— A co? Każdy chyba ma w domu ścierkę do talerzy. To dość normalny i często spotykany element wyposażenia każdego gospodarstwa domowego.

— W zasadzie... — Merry wbrew woli zastanowił się nad tym. Po czym zwrócił się do Obieżyświata, który właśnie pojawił się w pobliżu. — Aragorn! Masz w domu ścierkę do talerzy?

— Czy co ja mam?! — zapytał ze zdziwieniem Strażnik, który początku dyskusji hobbitów nie słyszał i w związku z tym nie miał pojęcia o co w tej filozoficznej myśli chodzi.

* * *

Gríma, wyjątkowo z własnej i nieprzymuszonej woli, wybrał się na przeszpiegi. Częściowo miał na celu zrehabilitowanie się w oczach Sarumana. Może gdyby dostarczył jakichś nowych, sensacyjnych wieści, gniew Czarodzieja na jego osobę nieco by zelżał; bo co do tego, że Saruman dalej patrzy na niego nieprzychylnym okiem, Gríma nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. Ostatecznie jego sługa, chcąc nie chcąc, przyczynił się do unicestwienia ostatniej szansy rozejmu. Doprawdy, Grimę ratowała już chyba tylko ta umiejętność parzenia herbaty... Aczkolwiek, jak pokazały ostatnie wydarzenia, i to niepewne...

Nowy plan Grímy miał spore szanse powodzenia. Póki trwała ta zimna wojna, nikt nie mógł mu zabronić spacerku po Isengardzie. Choćby dla zdrowia. Jednakże w to ostatnie nikt by nie uwierzył i tym samym ta wymówka jako główny argument, który w przypadku bliskiego spotkania z wrogami miałby ocalić jego skórę, wydawała się niewystarczająca. Aby jakoś neutralnie uzasadnić swoją przechadzkę, Gríma wprowadził pozory badań geologicznych. Do robienia odwiertów się nie posunął, ale całość terenu badał uważnie. To jakiś kamień podniósł, niekiedy nawet zabrał, to znów przyjrzał się odsłoniętej warstwie skalnej. W końcu kto wie, jakie dalekosiężne skutki mogła mieć ta transgresja jeziorna? Na powstanie osadów było zdecydowanie za krótko, ale rzeźba się mogła przemodelować i coś ciekawego odsłonić.

Rohirrimowie spoglądali na niego dość podejrzliwie, ale trzymali się z daleka. Najwidoczniej Théoden i Gandalf zabronili im kogokolwiek zabijać.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy zdołałby pojąć coś z narady entów. Dostrzegł ich w oddali, kiedy kręcił się przy wyjątkowo mocno zrujnowanym fragmencie murów. Jednak szybko doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma sensu się do nich podkradać. Raz, że musiałby wyjść poza krąg Isengardu, co z pewnością nie byłoby rozsądne, a dwa, że i tak nic by nie zrozumiał z ich języka; za nader wątpliwe należało uznać, czy ktoś zechciałby mu przetłumaczyć cokolwiek na Wspólną Mowę. Może jakieś wieści udałoby się wyciągnąć z hobbitów, ale jak na złość beztroskie niziołki nie pojawiły się nigdzie w pobliżu. Jedyne, co zdołał dostrzec Gríma, to pewne poruszenie w obozie wroga. Coś się tam szykowało, ale Gríma nie miał złudzeń co do tego, że ktoś udzieliłby mu informacji, gdyby po prostu podszedł i zapytał.

Plon tych przeszpiegów wyglądał dość nędznie.

Chyba wyszedłem z wprawy, pomyślał.

Gríma uznał, że najlepiej będzie wrócić do wieży. Przypomniał sobie, że gdzieś w pobliżu może się pojawić Éomer, który w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych Rohirrimów, rozkazy króla czasami lekceważył. Kto wie, co może uczynić, spostrzegłszy wroga w bezpośrednim zasięgu? Istniało niebezpieczeństwo, że wykorzysta okazję do zemsty, a tego Gríma wolałby, z oczywistych powodów, uniknąć.

Pomedytował jeszcze chwilę nad niezwykle ciekawym okazem skały pochodzenia żyłowego. Gigantyczna, ale o niespotykanej strukturze i naprawdę warta dołączenia do kolekcji. Jednak zdrowy rozsądek wziął górę i przyjemności targania tego kamulca przez pół Isengardu Gríma odmówił sobie zdecydowanie. Nie tylko ze względu na wagę (na oko około pięćdziesiąt funtów), ale też i dlatego, że nie miał zamiaru dostarczać rozrywki ewentualnym świadkom przepychania kamienia. Gríma nie potrafiłby również znaleźć dla niego zastosowania. Jako przycisk do papieru odpadał — za obszerny. Ewentualnie można by rozważać zrzucenie go ze szczytu Orthanku na wroga. Jednak w tym celu musiałby wnieść go na samą górę, co prezentowało się jako technicznie niewykonalne. Nie, faktycznie lepiej było zostawić ten kamień na miejscu.

Gríma nie zdążył na dobre podjąć decyzji o powrocie, gdy spostrzegł, że zbliża się do niego jeden z Rohirrimów. Nie pędził ku niemu galopem, miecza w dłoni nie trzymał, włóczni też nie, więc Gríma nie uznał za koniecznie uciekać od razu. Spokojnie zaczekał, aż ten podjedzie bliżej.

— Co tu robisz? — zapytał Rohańczyk, mierząc go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

Gríma powstrzymał się od poinformowania go, że stoi na środku Isengardu. Rohirrim mógłby się zdenerwować taką odpowiedzią. Miast tego w milczeniu zaczął się zastanawiać, czy znał tego tutaj. W końcu przypomniał sobie Éorna. W tym miejscu należy nadmienić, że zdecydowana większość rodaków, których znał Gríma, dzieliła się na dwie grupy: jedna darzyła go mniejszą niechęcią, druga większą. Éorn zdecydowanie należał do tej drugiej i w tej sytuacji było to nad wyraz niekorzystne. Gríma, nie zwlekając dłużej, udzielił odpowiedzi:

— Prowadzę badania geologiczne.

— Że co? — wyrwało się Rohańczykowi, który najwidoczniej nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał.

— Podłoże erozyjne, antykliny, synkliny... osuwiska się nawet zdarzają i takie tam... stożki. Napływowe oczywiście.

Rohirrim wyglądał na całkiem osłupiałego. Gríma, bez mrugnięcia okiem, kontynuował:

— Tutaj teraz wszystko trzeba dokładnie sprawdzić. Czy wy macie w ogóle pojęcie, jakie skutki mogły te wasze jeziora wywołać?

— To nie my... to entowie... — odparł Rohirrim nieco niepewnym głosem.

— Właśnie... Entowie. Nic tylko chodzą tutaj i tupią, a każdy swoje waży. Jeszcze się jakiś uskok zrobi!

Uskok dobił Éorna ostatecznie; na to Rohirrim nie znalazł już żadnej sensownej odpowiedzi. Coś mu się kołatało po głowie, że taki uskok to niebezpieczne rzecz. Co będzie jak wypadnie akurat w miejscu, gdzie stał ich obóz? Katastrofa gotowa. Niech sobie Smoczy Język robi te swoje badania...

Gríma wykorzystał oszołomienie Éorna i dyskretnie usunął się ze sceny. Rohańczyk, który w wyobraźni już widział te uskoki, nie uczynił nic, by go zatrzymać.

Niestety, przed Grímą stanęła jeszcze jedna przeszkoda. Drogę do wieży odcinał mu Éomer. Nic nie robił, po prostu stał sobie i nawet nie trzymał dłoni na rękojeści miecza. Jego wierzchowiec żuł ze znudzeniem wędzidło, a sam jeździec z wysokości siodła niby to podziwiał okolicę. Do czasu, aż w jego polu widzenia pojawił się wróg.

Gríma zatrzymał się od niego w odległości kilkunastu kroków. Trzeci Marszałek Marchii zagradzał mu drogę. Gríma mógł go oczywiście ominąć — wszak miejsca miał pod dostatkiem. Ale zwrócenie się plecami do Éomera byłoby, delikatnie mówiąc, niebezpieczne. Sytuację należało uznać za patową, aczkolwiek z drobną przewagą na korzyść Éomera. Gríma w pierwszej chwili pożałował, że jednak nie zabrał ze sobą tego kamienia; gdyby Éomer rzucił się na niego, to mógłby chociaż podjąć próbę unieszkodliwienia go tym ciężarem.

— Kamyczki zbieram... — mruknął pod nosem Gríma.

— A ja głowy zdrajców — odparł Éomer.

— Przypominam, że mamy rozejm.

— Przypominam, że okres ochronny na podłe gady niebawem się kończy.

— Skąd ta pewność? — zapytał Gríma, niby to obojętnie.

— Chciałbyś widzieć? — Éomer ruszył stępem, podjeżdżając do Grímy. Ten ani drgnął. — Wiedz zatem, że wkrótce odbędzie się narada... Zapadnie decyzja, co uczynić z tym diabelskim czarnoksiężnikiem, któremu służysz. Bądź pewien, że nie zapomnimy też o tobie...

Ominąwszy Grímę Éomer odjechał niespiesznie w kierunku bramy.

Ze swojej zaś strony Gríma uznał nowo uzyskane informacje za niezwykle cenne. O tym, że jego przyszłość rysuje się w bardzo ciemnych barwach, na wszelki wypadek starał nie myśleć. Po powrocie do Orthanku z miejsca pospieszył do Sarumana.

— Że co? — zapytał Biały Czarodziej, po wysłuchaniu wieści przyniesionych przez sługę. — Narada?

Gríma w milczeniu skinął głową.

— To znaczy, że oni chcą decydować o losie Isengardu, MOJEGO Isengardu, w ogóle nie biorąc pod uwagę MOJEGO zdania? — zdenerwował się Saruman

— Na to wygląda, mój panie.

Saruman milczał przez chwilę.

— To jest poważna sprawa i ja się muszę napić herbaty. Idź, zagotuj wodę.

* * *

— To czekanie mnie dobija — mruknął pod nosem Saruman. Siedział na swoim czarnym tronie o wysokim oparciu, w rękach trzymał filiżankę z herbatą i spoglądał w jakiś bliżej nieokreślony punkt.

— Jesteś pewien, że ta narada ma się odbyć jutro? — zapytał Grímy po raz dwudziesty siódmy w ciągu ostatniej półgodziny.

— Nie widzę powodów, dla których Éomer miałby kłamać — odrzekł bez wahania sługa Czarodzieja.

Saruman zamyślił się głęboko, medytując nad herbatą. Po chwili rzekł:

— A tak przy okazji, już dawno cię miałem o to zapytać... Co się właściwie stało z moim wiatromierzem?

Grímy nawet nie zdziwiło za bardzo to pytanie, zupełnie oderwane od bieżącego tematu; Saruman miewał czasami takie przeskoki myślowe. Sługa Czarodzieja doskonale wiedział, co się stało z wiatromierzem i zastanawiał się jak to zakomunikować Sarumanowi. W końcu machnął ręką na dyplomację, stwierdzając, że teraz nie ma to już żadnego znaczenia i postanowił wyjątkowo powiedzieć prawdę:

— Unkhaz go urwał.

— Jak to Unkhaz go urwał?!

— No... Bo on tak wirował i...

— Unkhaz?!

— Wiatromierz. I Unkhaza to zaintrygowało.

— I z tego powodu musiał go urywać? — zapytał z dezaprobatą Czarodziej.

Gríma bezradnie rozłożył ręce.

Saruman pokręcił głową i spojrzał w sufit. Na szczęście nie zanosiło się na to, aby miał zamiar drążyć temat.

Gríma, wbrew własnej woli, również skierował spojrzenie na sklepienie komnaty. Nic tam takiego szczególnego nie było. Gríma westchnął w duchu. Stał przy oknie, opierając się o szeroki parapet. Gdy kilka minut wcześniej przybył z herbatą, nie uzyskał pozwolenia na odejście i tylko dlatego wciąż znajdował się w komnacie.

— Nikt nie czai się na zewnątrz? — zapytał z nagłym niepokojem Czarodziej. — Sprawdź.

Gríma sprawdził, zerkając przez okno.

— Nie, nikogo nie ma. Tylko...

— Tylko co?

— Urukowie grają w jedną z tych swoich gier...

— Którą?

— Tę z czaszką.

— A, z czaszką to mogą. Gorzej, gdyby grali w tę ze słomianą kukłą, bo Rohańczycy mogliby uznać to za prowokację... — Saruman westchnął. — Do czego to doszło, żebym ja się musiał takimi rzeczami przejmować... Gdzie ta cała potęga... — Pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem.

Przez chwilę w komnacie panowało milczenie. Saruman dopijał herbatę, a Gríma obserwował smugę światła, przesuwającą się po gładkiej posadzce komnaty. W końcu Czarodziej odstawił na poręcz tronu pustą filiżankę i rzekł:

— Ta bezczynność mnie męczy.

Gríma oderwał się od obliczania w myśli kąta godzinnego słońca i zerknął z niepokojem na Czarodzieja.

Przypadkowo wzrok Sarumana padł na biurko, znajdujący się w sąsiedniej komnacie, widoczne za otwartymi drzwiami. A ściśle mówiąc: na jego zagracony blat. Czarodziej gniewnie zmarszczył brwi.

— Straszny tu bałagan — stwierdził.

Gríma jęknął w duchu. Już wiedział do czego zmierzał Saruman.

Czarodziej wstał z tronu.

— Trzeba tutaj posprzątać.

Gríma pokręcił ze zniechęceniem głową. Czarodziej nie mógł sobie znaleźć lepszej pory na porządki.

Saruman nie lubił tracić czasu. Zawsze musiał coś robić i ten sam sposób egzystencji wymuszał też na otoczeniu. Otoczenie nie zawsze było tym zachwycone, ale przejawiało na tyle instynktu samozachowawczego, by głośno nie protestować.

Tym razem padło na Grímę.

— Chodź, pomożesz mi przy segregowaniu tych papierów. Strasznie dużo się tego tutaj nazbierało — rzekł Saruman, krytycznie patrzą na piętrzące się na blacie przedmioty.

Gríma westchnął, oczywiście w duchu, myśląc o tym, że biurko, przy którym on sam zazwyczaj pracował, wyglądało nie lepiej. Zabrał się jednak do pracy.

Kilka pierwszych pergaminów było zapisanych w sposób kompletnie niezrozumiały dla Grímy. Na oko sindarin? A może quenya? Jakoś nigdy nie miał głowy do tych orientalnych języków. Bez słowa odłożył je na bok.

Grimę wyrwał z zamyślenia głos Sarumana.

— Nie do wiary — rzekł ze zdziwieniem Czarodziej. W rękach trzymał książkę. Na oko dość starą. Niewielkiego formatu, o postrzępionej na brzegach płóciennej okładce. Niepodobnym było odczytać tytuł. — Zastanawiałem się, gdzie ona się podziała, a przez cały czas znajdowała się tutaj... Musiałem ją chyba przełożyć na biurko podczas gruntownych porządków w 2953...

Grímie przemknęło przez myśl, że wtedy jeszcze nawet jego ojca na świecie nie było.

— Co to za księga, panie? — zapytał z zaciekawieniem.

— Pierwsza, którą miałem sposobność czytać po moim przybyciu do tego świata — rzekł powoli Saruman. — Jeszcze w czasie mojej podróży.

— Podróży?

— Tak. Przez długi czas, nim osiadłem w Isengardzie, wędrowałem. Przebyłem w ten sposób spory kawałek Śródziemia — dodał, nie bez dumy w głosie. — Przeważnie samotnie, nieraz były to zupełne pustkowia. I całe szczęście... ludzie, elfowie i cała reszta są tacy... męczący. Niestety, czasami podróżowałem też w towarzystwie...

— To znaczy?

— Z Radagastem.

— Aha — Gríma zaczynał rozumieć dlaczego Saruman nie darzył sympatią tego Czarodzieja. Jeżeli faktycznie razem z nim podróżował, to po jakimś czasie mógł go mieć zwyczajnie dosyć. Zwłaszcza, że obydwaj w dość znacznym stopniu różnili się zainteresowaniami, przez co z pewnością nie stanowili dobranej kompanii.

Ponieważ Saruman nic już nie mówił, a tylko trwał w zamyśleniu, Gríma wrócił do przeglądania papierów.

A Biały Czarodziej usiadł na krześle, wciąż z książką w rękach, i wspominał czasy nie tak znów odległe.

* * *

Nie nazywał się wtedy Saruman. Pod takim imieniem znany był znacznie później wśród ludzi, którzy zresztą mu je nadali. Do Śródziemia przybył jako Curumo. Radagast zaś zwał się Aiwendilem. Początkowo razem wędrowali po Śródziemiu. Właściwie to Curumo szedł w sobie tylko wiadomym kierunku, a Aiwendil się do niego przyczepił. Jego towarzystwo zostało niejako narzucone Curumo i doprawdy, Varda musiała chyba upaść na głowę, jeżeli sądziła, że Aiwendil będzie dla niego dobranym kompanem. A może zwyczajowo chciała mu zrobić na złość. Nigdy nie przepadała za Curumo.

Delikatnie mówiąc, Aiwendil nie był najlepszym kompanem dla Curumo.

— Curumo!

— Czego tam? — zapytał Curumo bez entuzjazmu, nie podnosząc wzroku znad księgi (genialny wynalazek!).

— Spójrz, co znalazłem!

Curumo spojrzał. I poderwał się w panice z kamienia, na którym dotychczas siedział.

— Na Valarów! Zabierz mi stąd tego beznogiego płaza!

— No wiesz! — rzekł z urazą Aiwendil. — To jest wąż. Bardzo sympatyczny.

— I pewnie jadowity? — zapytał Curumo, z niechęcią patrząc na gada, który z uwagą badał otoczenie wysuwając rozdwojony język.

— Nie, ten akurat nie jest — odparł Aiwendil.

— Co to znaczy „ten"? — zapytał z zaniepokojeniem Curumo. — A zresztą nieważne. Nie życzę sobie tutaj żadnych węży. Pozbądź się go.

— Ależ Curumo...

— Jeżeli chcesz iść razem ze mną dalej, to zostaw tego węża.

Biały Czarodziej zatrzasnął książkę i schował ją do swojej torby. Zarzucił ją sobie na ramię, zabrał swoją różdżkę i spojrzał znacząco na drugiego Istari. Aiwendil wyglądał na kompletnie zdruzgotanego. Wąż sprawiał wrażenie jakby mniej przejętego.

— No, na co czekasz? — zapytał Curumo. — Pożegnaj się ze swoim przyjacielem. Zobacz, będzie mu tutaj dobrze, dookoła jest zielono i miło... I zielono.

— Tak, tak — mruknął pod nosem Aiwendil, z żalem patrząc na węża.

— Poczekam na ciebie przy gościńcu, żeby wam nie przeszkadzać.

Incydent z wężem nie był jedynym tego rodzaju.

Curumo, ani myśląc usiąść na podmokłej po niedawnym deszczu ziemi, znalazł sobie w miarę wygodną i co najważniejsze suchą kłodę drzewa. Nie bez trudu przywlókł ją ze skraju polanki bliżej środka, gdzie przysiadł już Aiwendil. Curumo wreszcie mógł odpocząć po długiej drodze, którą dzisiaj przebyli. Z irytacją spostrzegł, że jego towarzysz w ogóle jeszcze nie zabrał się za prace obozowe. Nie przygotował nawet miejsca pod ognisko.

— Aiwendilu.

Aiwendil nie dosłyszał, zajęty oswajaniem wiewiórki. Curumo westchnął.

— Aiwendilu, naprawdę sądzisz, że to zwierzę cię zrozumie?

— Oczywiście! Jedno już oswoiłem.

— A jakież to? Może jeża?

— Nie. Wilka.

Curumo obejrzał się za siebie niespokojnie.

— I gdzie jest ten wilk?

— W lesie.

— A, to dobrze — odetchnął z ulgą Curumo. — Zaraz, wcale nie dobrze. My jesteśmy w lesie!

— Ćśśś, w lesie się nie krzyczy.

— W lesie nie oswaja się też dzikich bestii — Curumo, wciąż rozglądając się dookoła, podniósł się z kłody. Podświadomie spodziewał się, że w prześwitach pomiędzy gęstwiną i drzewami dostrzeże szare futra wilków, podkradające się do ich skromnego obozu w jednoznacznym celu rzucenia się n niego całą watahą. Uznał za słuszne, że lepiej się z tego miejsca jak najprędzej oddalić.

— Dokąd idziesz? — zapytał Radagast, odrywając się od dzielenia się swoim posiłkiem z stadkiem ptaków.

— Gdzieś, gdzie jest więcej przestrzeni.

„I mniej wilków" — dodał w myśli.

Dwaj Istari mieli też różne zapatrywania odnośnie kwestii noclegów.

— Czyżbyś miał coś przeciwko nocowaniu na łonie natury? — zapytał Aiwendil ze zdziwieniem.

— Owszem — odparł Curumo. — Zdecydowanie wolałbym spędzić noc pod dachem.

— Ale szum wiatru wśród liści, cykanie świerszczy wśród traw, gwiazdy na atramentowoczarnym niebie...

— Jak dla mnie jest to lodowaty wiatr i pełno robactwa. Z tego wszystkiego tylko gwiazdy są do rzeczy. O, spójrz! Widzę samotną chatę.

— Chata? Na tym odludziu? Nie wydaje ci się to dziwne...?

— Z tego co widzę, jest to dość solidna konstrukcja. I to mi wystarczy. Spróbujemy się wproś... to znaczy: zapytamy się, czy by nas nie mogli przenocować.

— Jesteś pewien, że przyjmą dwóch obcych wędrowców?

Curumo spojrzał z ukosa na drugiego Istari i nieco zwątpił w swój dar przekonywania. Faktycznie, Aiwendil mógł nie budzić zaufania wśród postronnych, prostych Edainów... Swojej dostojnej powierzchowności Curumo oczywiście nie brał pod uwagę.

— Ja będę mówił — rzekł Curumo. — A ty... ekhm... postaraj nie rzucać się w oczy.

Dotarli do chaty. W szparach pomiędzy okiennicami dało się dostrzec przesączający się na zewnątrz blask światła, więc mieszkańcy najwyraźniej jeszcze nie spali. Cóż, pora nie była jeszcze tak późna.

Curumo podszedł zdecydowanym krokiem do drzwi i zastukał w nie laską.

Cisza.

Zastukał ponownie.

— Precz!

— Słucham? — zdziwił się Czarodziej. Nie takiej odpowiedzi odczekiwał.

— Powiedziałem: precz! Głusi jesteście? Handlarzom obnośnym dziękujemy.

— Nie chcemy niczego sprzedawać — warknął Curumo. — Za to możemy pozbawić kogoś głowy za niegrzeczne potraktowanie.

Drzwi uchyliły się na cal. Zerkał zza nich człowiek, najwyraźniej właściciel chaty.

— Nie macie nic wspólnego z krasnoludami..? - zapytał.

— Zdecydowanie nie — oświadczył Curumo.

— Ale te brody...

Curumo zazgrzytał zębami i odrzucił na ramię płaszcz podróżny tak, by biel jego szat była lepiej widoczna.

— Przyjrzyj się nam, człowieku. Chyba widać wyraźnie, że mamy nieco więcej niż po cztery stopy wzrostu w hełmie? Czy naprawdę wyglądamy tak, jakby naszym codziennym zajęciem było rycie w ziemi i praca w kuźni?

— I handlowanie. Krasnoludy handlują — stwierdził człowiek zza drzwi dość dziwnym tonem.

— Może być i handlowanie — zgodził się Curumo. — To znaczy: nie może. My po prostu szukamy noclegu.

— Taaak... — rzekł z namysłem człowiek i Curumo już miał nadzieję, że zostaną wpuszczeni, gdy tamten podjął na nowo osobliwą konwersację przez drzwi. — A skąd mam wiedzieć, czy nie jesteście zbójcami?

Curumo zatkało. Aiwendila zresztą też.

— A co, teraz nas bierzesz za Dúnedainów?

— No... nie, ale nachodzicie mnie po nocy, o mało co drzwi nie rozwalicie...

— Zbójcy, jak wiadomo, powszechnie oznajmiają swoją obecność? — zapytał zgryźliwie Curumo. Zaczynał już mieć dość tej rozmowy.

Ich rozmówca zamilkł, ale drzwi nie zatrzasnął. Curumo spojrzał taksująco na szparę pomiędzy futryną a krawędzią odrzwi i rzekł szeptem do Aiwendila:

— Masz jeszcze tego węża?

— Nie.

— Szkoda — westchnął Curumo.

— Kazałeś mi go zostawić...

— W tym momencie żałuję, że mnie posłuchałeś, Aiwendilu.

— Powiedziałeś do niego: Aiwendilu? — zapytał człowiek z nagłym ożywieniem. — Macie coś wspólnego z elfami?

— Prawie.

— Kiedy na elfów wyglądacie jeszcze mniej niż na krasnoludy...

Curumo szlag trafił ostatecznie.

— Dość tego! Jeżeli nam zaraz nie otworzysz, to wysadzę drzwi tak, że przelecą na drugą stronę chaty!

— Curumo, spokojnie...

— No dobrze, to już wchodźcie. Chyba nie jesteście zbójcami. Oni są mniej wytrwali...

Reszta wieczoru minęła całkiem sympatycznie.

Istari zostali poczęstowani ziołowym naparem i kolacją. Nic nadzwyczajnego, ale pożywne, chociaż Curumo miał wątpliwości co do jadalności niektórych skarbów leśnego runa... Aiwendil znalazł sobie znakomitego partnera do dyskusji. Curumo nasłuchał się o różnych gatunkach ptaków więcej, niż miałby ochotę dowiedzieć się w całym swoim życiu.

Właściciel domu położonego na uboczu prowadził pustelnicze życie z wyboru. Niestety, spokój tutaj zakłócali różni nieproszeni gości. Nie było to tak zupełnie odludne miejsce, jak mogłoby się wydawać.

Wyjaśnił też, dlaczego był tak uprzedzony do krasnoludów.

— Są straszni. Jeżeli chcą coś sprzedać to zrobią to — rzekł z prawdziwą zgrozą. — Nieważne, czy sam zainteresowany tego chce, czy nie.

— A dużo biorą? — zainteresował się Curumo.

— O! Potrafią nieźle przetrzepać kiesę. Ale to w większych osadach, bo tu w okolicy to tylko handel wymienny.

— Wy się chyba tym nie zajmujecie?

— Ano nie. Ja tutaj szukam odosobnienia, ani mi w głowie targowanie się, skup, sprzedaż... Ale niestety, nie pomogło tłumaczenie, że nie mam nic na handel. Zawsze coś znajdą... Na przykład ostatnio wynieśli mi podstępem patelnię.

— Patelnię? — zdziwił się Aiwendil. — A co dali w zamian za to?

— Ostrzałkę do siekiery.

— A macie siekierę...? Przecież mówiliście, że nie ruszacie żywych drzew, a ta chata już tutaj stała, kiedy przybyliście do tego lasu.

— Nie mam. Toteż sami widzicie, że to żadnego sensu nie ma...

W dalszą drogą wyruszyli następnego dnia. Przez jakiś czas szli w milczeniu. Aiwendil przyzwyczaił się już do tego, że towarzysza podróży może zainteresować co najwyżej dyskusja o warunkach pogodowych albo o rodzajach chmur na niebie. O bardziej przyziemnych rzeczach dotyczących przyrody nie chciał słyszeć. Wykazywał za to zainteresowanie różnymi okazami skał. Aiwendil nie mógł tego zrozumieć. To kamień i tamto kamień, jaka jest pomiędzy nimi różnica? Jakaś tam faktura i tekstura czy tam inny ciężar właściwy... Po co to komu? Dla niego znacznie ciekawsze były żywe rośliny i wszelkie stworzenia duże i małe. Niestety, o tym raczej nie dało się porozmawiać z towarzyszem podróży.

Jednak tym razem stało się inaczej. To Curumo pierwszy nawiązał rozmowę. Tknięty pewnym przeczuciem, zwrócił się do towarzysza:

— Aiwendilu?

— Tak? — Istari oderwał się od podziwiania drapieżnego ptaka, który wysoko nad nimi kołował na niebie.

— Naprawdę pozbyłeś się tego węża? — zapytał Curumo, patrząc na niego badawczo.

Aiwendil uciekł wzrokiem w bok.

— Wiedziałem! Gdzie go masz?

— W kieszeni.

— To niech już tam zostanie...

— Naprawdę? Mogę? Dzięki!

— Tylko trzymaj go z daleka ode mnie!

— Oczywiście. Wiesz... gdybym go wtedy zostawił, to jemu byłoby smutno...

— Taa... pewnie jeszcze zacząłby płakać.

— Kpisz sobie!

— Skądże. Wczuwam się tylko w twoją sytuację. I węża.

— Nie sądziłem, że jesteś taki uczuciowy, Curumo.

— Szczerze mówiąc, ja też nie sądziłem...

Milczeli przez chwilę.

— A jakie jest twoje ulubione zwierzę, Curumo? — zapytał nagle Aiwendil.

Curumo wbrew własnej woli zaczął się zastanawiać nad tą kwestią.

— Kruki — rzekł w końcu. — Duże... silne. Robią wrażenie. I są dość inteligentne. Jak na zwierzęta oczywiście.

— No widzisz! Jednak lubisz jakieś zwierzęta! — ucieszył się Aiwendil.

— Trochę daleko idące wnioski, ale można ostatecznie tak powiedzieć... — mruknął pod nosem Curumo.

* * *

Kiedy to było, pomyślał Saruman. Zupełnie inne życie.

Odłożył książkę na bok i zabrał się do przeglądania stosu pergaminów z biurka. Po chwili jednak przerwał, bo przemknęło mu przez myśl, że powinien w końcu zajrzeć do swojego kufra. Zostawił Grímę przy biurku i udał się do drugiej komnaty, przylegającej do jego gabinetu.

Kufer z potężnymi, żelaznymi okuciami, posiadający rozmiary monstrualne, stał pod ścianą. Został dokładnie zamknięty, dawno temu, i tak szczerze mówiąc Saruman sam był ciekawy, co znajduje się w środku. Przez te wszystkie lata zdążył już zapomnieć. Czarodziej miał przy sobie pęk kluczy różnej wielkości, który odnalazł w szufladzie biurka. Otwierały one większość zamków w Orthanku. Dysponował jeszcze sześcioma luźnymi, znalezionym w różnych zakamarkach biurka, poza szufladą. Razem zgromadziwszy to wszystko dysponował pięćdziesięcioma czterema kluczami.

Przystąpił do otwierania.

Kufer okazał się nad wyraz odporny. Przy czterdziestym kluczu Saruman zaczął mieć pewne wątpliwości, przy pięćdziesiątym trzecim kończył właśnie tracić nadzieję, a pięćdziesiąty czwarty mu się złamał.

Saruman przez moment rozważał zrzucenie kufra ze szczytu wieży. Przez chwilę myśl wydawała mu się całkiem kusząca. Rychło jednak doszedł do wniosku, że mogłoby to nad wyraz niekorzystnie wpłynąć na przedmioty znajdujące się w środku.

W końcu machnął na to ręką, dochodząc do wniosku, że cokolwiek się tam znajduje, skoro przez tyle lat nie było mu potrzebne, to raczej nie jest niezbędne do egzystencji.

* * *

— Nudzi mi się — jęknął Pippin.

— Mnie też — odparł Merry.

— To co robimy?

— Nie wiem...

— A to faktycznie bardzo dużo!

— No to wymyśl coś.

— Dlaczego ja?

— Dlatego, że poprzednio ja wymyśliłem grę w zagadki.

— Ileż można grać w zagadki!

— Otóż to. Dlatego trzeba coś nowego wykombinować.

— Pójdziemy znów pomęczyć Aragorna pytaniami?

— Kiedy on gdzieś zniknął...

— To może Gandalfa?

— Lepiej go nie denerwować... Pamiętaj: „Nie drażnij czarodziejów, bo chytrzy są i skorzy do gniewu".

Milczeli przez chwilę.

— Wiesz... — odezwał się po chwili Pippin.

— No?

— Gandalf miał taką szklaną kulkę... Chciałbym ją obejrzeć z bliska.

— Ja tam się wolę mu nie narażać... — rzekł Merry, wstając ze zrujnowanego fragmentu muru, na którym siedział. — I tobie radzę to samo. O, Gimli przyszedł. Pójdę go zapytać czym się różni granit od bazaltu albo o coś w tym stylu. On się wtedy tak śmiesznie dziwi.

Ale myśli Pippina skierowały się już ku zdobycznemu palantírowi i nic nie było go w stanie odwieść od pokusy spojrzenia w niezwykłą kulę. Trzeba było tylko zaczekać na odpowiednią okazję...

_c.d.n._


End file.
